


As the World Comes Down

by lj_todd



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 48,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Oliver Queen disappeared and was declared dead. Now, alive and returned to his city, he is trying to continue his life with the illusion that he hasn't changed all while hiding the truth. The truth about what happened on the island he was stranded on for five years. The truth about his double life as a vigilante targeting wealthy dirt bags. The truth about his dynamic as an Omega. Everything was going fairly smoothly until a figure from his past decides to roll back into town, causing enough of an upheaval that Oliver's carefully built house of secrets and lies may very well come tumbling down around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the last few episodes of _Arrow_ I suddenly wanted to write a fic for the show and since I've been meaning to write an A/B/O fic I decided it was the perfect chance to do both. At first I debated if this chapter should be the first one or not, but in the end thought it was the best place to start.
> 
> The title for this fic comes from the song _Tonight_ by _The Murder of My Sweat_.

_Lian Yu  
2007_

Oliver grunted as he dropped down onto the ground inside the shell of a plane, every part of his body hurting from the beating he'd just taken from Slade. Apparently the man fully believed that training meant getting the crap kicked out of you. Lying back in the grass he stared up at the sky through the trees hanging over head, trying to breath through the pain like Slade had told him. It didn't really help but as he watched the clouds drift his mind was able to relax just a bit. He took a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the moment of peace while it lasted because the moment Slade got back from patrolling training would begin all over again. As his mind drifted he tried not to think about home. About his family. About Laurel.

Something in him lurched unexpectedly and he realized he hadn't thought about Laurel in...in a long time now. He'd been so focused on surviving and training and making sure Slade didn't take his head off for some stupid little thing that he hadn't had a chance to think of Laurel or of anything really. It had been weeks since the yacht had gone down. Weeks since his father...since Sarah...had died. Weeks since...

Oliver's eyes widened and he shot up quickly, wincing as sore muscles protested his swift actions.

Weeks. It had been weeks since he'd last taken a suppressant. Which meant that not all his aches were from Slade's rigorous training methods.

"No, no, no, no," he whispered, pushing himself to his feet and looking around quickly, trying to find some place, any place, that would serve as a decent hiding place. He couldn't go into heat. Not here. Not now. His heart began pounding as he quickly came to the realization that there was no where to run. No where to hide. He was just beginning to debate his odds of surviving in the forest until after the heat had passed when a sharp cramp hit him right in the abdomen. A sharp cramp he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Grunting as another cramp struck, arms wrapped around his abdomen as he doubled over slightly, gasping sharply. He tried to walk towards the opening in the side of the plane, staggering, knowing he had to get out, had to get away, only to feel like his feet had turned to lead when he heard Slade coming back. And he knew it was Slade and not one of Fyers men because he could smell the man's scent, musky and heady from living God knew how long in the wilds. 

It was a scent that was all Alpha.

Making a low sound he moved as quickly as possible, putting himself in a far corner, facing the opening, knees growing shaky as his heat slowly crept up onto him. He was already breathing heavier, already feeling the wetness starting to drip down his thighs, and he was silently cursing his biology when Slade stepped through the opening, carrying a few birds.

"I trust you rested while I was out fetching our supper," Slade said as he dropped the birds near the fire. "Because after we eat I'm going to show you how to..."

Slade stopped speaking when he looked over at Oliver, slumped against the side of the plane, arms still wrapped around his middle and no doubt looking feverish. "What the hell did you do?" Slade started towards him and Oliver moved back, trying to shake his head, but feeling like someone had suddenly lit a fire of liquid lust in his veins.

"You...You can't...have to stay...away..."

Slade frowned. "What are you..." He'd taken a few more steps forward only to come to a sudden halt, eyes widening and his body going tense, like a spring tightening. He seemed to be holding his breath until he finally hissed, mixed emotions flashing through his dark eyes but Oliver could clearly pick out the rage. "You stupid, arrogant, little piece of shit!"

"I didn't know!" Oliver was shaking now but not out of fear. He felt wetness, thick and slick, glide down his thighs, his body reacting instinctively to the presence of an Alpha. Readying itself for what biology said was supposed to happen now. His cock already hard against the zipper of his pants, straining and needy in a way he'd never experienced before. "I didn't...think...my suppressants..."

"Obviously wore the fuck off!" Slade's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. "When did you last take them?!"

Oliver panted, pushing further away from Slade, his uncertainty and fear overriding his desire to be taken, to be owned by the Alpha. "Weeks...a few weeks now...just before I was shipwrecked..."

Slade cursed, first in English then in languages Oliver didn't understand, but he knew that the man was not happy about this new turn of events. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and trembling as his heat continued to creep through his veins. He jerked in surprise, eyes flying open, as he felt a hand grab him by the front of his jacket. He stared into Slade's eyes, unable to read any emotion, and this close he drew more and more of the other man's rich Alpha scent into his lungs with every inhale of breath.

"When was your last heat?" Slade sounded so calm, so in control, that Oliver couldn't help but whimper in envy. Slade shook him unexpectedly, clearly thinking his whimper was one of need. "Answer me, Queen! When was your last heat?!"

Oliver blinked, attempting to push away the haze that was starting to settle into his mind, it was becoming increasingly difficult to do anything but whimper and beg for Slade to take him, to take away the itch that was building beneath his skin. His cock pulsed and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering again.

"I..." Oliver panted, shaking his head to try and clear it. "I don't...it's been..."

"Focus!" Slade's voice boomed through the air as he shook Oliver again and the younger man couldn't help but whimper again. "When, Queen? When was it?"

"I was...fourteen...no...no I was...thirteen..."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Slade let go of him then, stepping back quickly, breathing only through his mouth, clearly not wanting to inhale anymore of the pheromones that were pouring off of Oliver in waves. "You've been on suppressants since puberty."

Oliver gave a weak nod, knees finally growing weak enough that he was relying completely on the side of the plane to remain standing. His pants were soaked and his body just kept pumping out more liquid, readying him for what it thought was going to happen.

"You're even more of an idiot than I thought." Slade was shaking his head and Oliver tried to glare at the man, he did, but his instinct to submit to an Alpha, made it a weak attempt at best. "Suppressants aren't meant to be used like that. You use them for six months, a year at most, and then you have a heat cycle. Otherwise your body just keeps storing up hormones until you finally go through your heat thus making it more intense and last much longer than usual."

Oliver's eyes widened and he groaned as his abdomen cramped unexpectedly. "I didn't know...I..."

"How could you not know that?!" Slade's tone made Oliver whimper, a weak attempt to placate the angry Alpha, and he absolutely hated his Omega instincts. "Whoever got you the suppressants should have told you!"

"My father...he didn't...he was...I think he was...ashamed...of me..."

"For being an Omega?"

Oliver nodded and Slade made this low sound, almost like he thought Oliver's father was an idiot.

"Let me guess, daddy was a big wig back wherever you're from, an Alpha most likely, and he figured his son would be an Alpha too."

"Probably..." Oliver had honestly never asked his father's opinion on his status as an Omega. He figured the man getting him the suppressants and the Beta-scented sprays was enough of an explanation. But having Slade, a man who was virtually a stranger, put it all into words made it hurt a lot more than it ever had.

Slade cursed again. "Fucking stupid boy." He shoved a hand through his hair and Oliver watched the play of muscle beneath the man's tactical gear, scenting the Alpha and whimpering softly, barely fighting back the urge to move closer, to offer himself up to the man.

"I'd toss you out of here," Slade said and Oliver's eyes widened in fear. "But any Alpha within five miles would eventually catch your scent and be on you quicker than you could blink. And given the large number of Alphas that Fyers keeps in his employ there would be a very good likelihood that you wouldn't survive the encounter."

"I can't...stay...they'll find me...find you..."

"I have some herbs I can burn," Slade explained as he turned, grabbing a backpack from behind one of the crates and the birds from by the fire. "They'll mask your scent."

"What about...you..." Oliver watched as Slade went to the opening.

"I've more restraint than the Alphas you're used to, Queen." Slade paused at the opening, looking back briefly. "There's energy bars in the crate just to your right. You'll need to make certain to eat or you won't last through the heat."

Before Oliver could say, or even try and think of something to say, Slade disappeared through the opening. A soft sound fell from his lips as he slowly slid down the ground, body shaking as his heat continued to set in. He barely remembered his first and only heat but what he did remember was that it had felt like an eternity before his body had stopped demanding something he couldn't give it. His body cramped again and he whined sharply, curling in on himself in an attempt to fight off the urges he didn't have any real experience in dealing with.

_oOoOoOo_

After leaving the plane Slade had set about staggering poles with the herbs attached around the immediate area, letting them slowly burn, the smoke drifting from them enough to mask the scent of Oliver's heat. Drawing a deep breath of the herbs allowed him to return to the plane, though he didn't enter, choosing instead to sit outside, using the shadows to his advantage as he sat and began cleaning the birds he had caught. He may not like Oliver overly much, but the boy had been right about them needing each other.

He knew most Alphas wouldn't have left Oliver in the state he was in, the minute they smelled the boy's pheromones they would have been all over him. It was only years of military training and discipline that had kept Slade from giving in to his instincts. Instincts that were still telling him to go back in there and do what an Alpha was supposed to do and breed the little Omega.

Slade made a low sound and shoved those instincts to the back of his mind, focusing on the task at hand, plucking feathers and cleaning the birds so he could cook them. It wasn't an overly time consuming task, he could get it done in under twenty minutes, but he took much more time than was necessary. Using the task to ignore the fact that just a few feet away an unbonded Omega was going through a heat, the worst heat the boy had ever experienced.

His instincts kept screaming at him to go, to help the boy through it, but he stayed where he was. Years of military training, of strict discipline, made it easier to resist his biological urges. He wouldn't be the typical Alpha who lost his senses because of heat pheromones. He was better than that. He was above ridiculous, simple things like that.

Time slipped slowly by as he cooked his supper, briefly wondering if he should shout in and tell Oliver to be sure to eat something. But decided against it. Bad enough there was the chance one of Fyers men could randomly stumble upon them and discover that Oliver was in heat. He wasn't about to risk shouting and drawing attention to them and their position. No. Best to just wait it out. Oliver was smart enough he'd know to eat when he could. Might have been a city boy but he wasn't completely stupid or useless. No matter what Slade might tell him.

The minutes slowly drug on, turning into hours and the sun dipped low in the west, the darkness of night creeping over the island and Slade's only source of light was the small fire he'd built to cook with. The animals that prowled the island at night had come out, bats and nocturnal birds, filling the night with their soft sounds. But Slade's ears picked up only the muffled sounds Oliver was trying to hide. Whines and moans. Sounds of need that caused Slade's cock to go impossibly hard, made desire shoot through him like a wildfire, but he didn't move from his spot. He fought his natural responses, knowing that he'd soon have to get up and go check on the still smouldering herbs, make certain to keep the smoke in the air so they didn't have any unwanted visitors.

Tipping his head back he looked up at the darkened night sky. Stars glittered overhead and he stared at them for a moment, remembering a time, a life, before this damned island. Shaking his head he quickly stood, planning to go check the herbs, pausing long enough to turn his head, to tell Oliver he'd be right back, only to have the words stick in his throat when he looked into the plane and saw the boy slumped on the ground, panting, hand shoved down the front of his pants, clearly trying to get some relief even though it wouldn't be enough. Not nearly enough.

Slade tried to make his legs move, knew he had to turn away, had to tend to the herbs, but he kept staring at Oliver, watching the little Omega's movements. This close the herbs only limited Oliver's scent, the delicious scent of an Omega in heat, and Slade found it a little more challenging to remember that he wasn't like other Alphas. That he was capable of resisting the lure of an Omega's heat pheromones. He drew a slow, deep breath, catching just the hint of Oliver's scent and his body quivered. His already hard cock seemed to harden further, pressing insistently against the zipper of his pant, demanding he do something.

Swallowing around the thick lump his throat he finally found the will to move. His feet felt heavy as he moved and he found himself inhaling deeply as he went into the plane. This was a bad decision. A very, very bad decision. And yet he kept moving forward. Oliver hadn't noticed him yet, the boy's eyes squeezed shut, moaning as his hand worked frantically, unseen beneath the fabric of his pants but Slade could smell the precome leaking from Oliver's cock, could smell the already spilled come and the fresh wave need wafting off of the Omega, the desperation brought on by the boy's heat.

 _Fuck being the better man,_ Slade decided as he let Oliver's pheromones wash over him completely. _I'll be a better man tomorrow._

Moving quickly, not wanting to give Oliver time to realize he there, Slade crossed the distance between them and dropped down behind the pretty little Omega, grabbing hold of his belt and tugging his pants down. Oliver yelped in surprise, head snapping around, staring at him with eyes blown dark with lust. 

"What..."

Oliver made a low sound, words cutting off as Slade yanked his pants down, the fabric bunching around the Omega's knees. A high pitched keen tore from Oliver's throat when Slade unexpectedly brushed a thumb over his dripping, clenching hole. The digit slowly slipped in, the natural lubricant easing the way. Oliver's body clenched instinctively and he whined loudly, hips pushing back while a fresh wave of pheromones filling the air. Slade growled as he inhaled, pushing his thumb deeper for a moment before pulling it out completely, enjoying the way Oliver whimpered, the way his body tried to hold onto him.

"You like that do you," Slade rumbled, rubbing his thumb over Oliver's clenching hole.

Oliver whimpered again, hips rocking, his eyes half closed, another wave of pheromones hit Slade and the Alpha growled, dipping his head and running his tongue over Oliver's hole before pushing it in, making Oliver squirm and moan. The taste of him was delicious, sweet and ripe, and it made Slade growl again before slipping his tongue in as deep as he could, with short, stabbing motions, tasting deeper and deeper, making Oliver whimper and moan while pushing back against him.

Oliver felt a small jolt of embarrassment shoot through him as he moaned loudly, pushing back against Slade's mouth, enjoying the way the Alpha's tongue moved in and out of him. He'd been rimmed before, there wasn't much by way of sexual debauchery that he hadn't partaken in, but with his heat it felt more intense. More intimate than it ever had before. The sensation of Slade's tongue, the flex of the hands on his ass cheeks, all worked to drive him crazy with need. He whined shamelessly, wanting more, needing more.

"Slade...please...I need..."

Slade slowly lifted his head, giving one more lick to Oliver's quivering hole again as he drew back. 

"What do you need," the Alpha rumbled, thumb rubbing and dipping into Oliver, making him mewl loudly. He smelled Oliver's pre-cum, saw the way the Omega worked his cock, trying to get some small amount of relief and he growled as he reached down, grabbing Oliver's wrist to stop him, making Oliver whimper. "Tell me what you need, Omega. Do you need my mouth again, hmm? My fingers maybe? Or is it my cock you need? My thick Alpha cock with its big knot filling you up. Is that what you need?"

Oliver mewled loudly as Slade's thumb pushed into him again and again.

"Yes...Yes please..." He moaned, meeting Slade's gaze as steadily as he could. "Please...I need..."

"Need what?" Slade drew his thumb away, reaching down to unfasten his own pants, letting out a low rumble when his cock, his impossible hard and pulsing cock, was finally freed. "You need to tell me, need to be more specific, Oliver. What do you need?"

Oliver felt his cheeks heat up as embarrassment filled him for a moment. He knew what Slade wanted to hear and he also knew that if he didn't say it then the Alpha wouldn't do anything. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Oliver had to look away from Slade's dark eyes in order to get the words out of his mouth. "I need your...your cock...please Slade...please...fuck me..."

Before the words were fully out of Oliver's mouth, Slade had lined the head of his cock up with Oliver's hole and pushed in. Oliver cried out as his body stretched to accept the Alpha's cock, the natural lubrication his body created easily slicking the way. There was still a slight burn, muscles stretching in a way they normally didn't, but Oliver's body, his very biology, allowed it, welcomed it even. Oliver groaned at the feel of Slade filling him. It was fantastic. He suddenly wondered why he ever thought it was a good idea to suppress his Omega biology.

When Slade was in as far as he could go, balls pressed against Oliver's ass, he had to force himself to hold still for a moment, trying to give Oliver a chance to adjust. He knew the Omega had never been with an Alpha, not while in heat at least, so he didn't want to make this painful. He panted heavily, leaning over Oliver's back, inhaling the boy's scent and pheromones. He growled faintly, nipping lightly at Oliver's ear, enjoying the way the boy shuddered.

A mewling whine tore free of Oliver's chest as he rocked back against Slade, his nerve endings all coming to life as his movements caused Slade to move just a tiny bit inside him. "Slade..." he moaned, bracing both hands against the ground, meeting Slade's dark gaze over his shoulder. "Please...need..."

"You need to be fucked, don't you," Slade murmured as he nipped again at Oliver's ear, making the Omega whimper. "Need to be fucked and knotted. Need to be bred."

Oliver whined loudly as Slade began to move, slowly, hips drawing back before slowly sliding forward again. Oliver tried to push back, tried to increase the pace, but Slade quickly grabbed his hips, holding him still and continued his slow, easy pace. Oliver groaned in a mix of pleasure and frustration.

"Slade...please...please...fuck me...hard...please...I need it..."

"So pretty when you beg," Slade growled the words out. "Oh so pretty."

Before Oliver could even attempt to think of a reply, Slade made a low sound and his hips began to piston in and out, setting a relentless pace and driving into Oliver, making the Omega cry out in pleasure. Slade groaned as he tilted his hips forward, barely conscious of it, the knowledge deep and instinctual, the change allowing the head of his cock to hit Oliver's prostate with each inward plunge. Oliver moaned and arched, pushing back to meet every thrust, his cock leaking more and more as his prostate was continuously battered, sharp jolts of pleasure shooting through him, making his nerves feel like they were on fire.

Slade grunted as he pulled out just enough to tease Oliver before slamming back in, a fresh wave of pheromones filling the air and he rumbled loudly as he leaned over Oliver's back, licking at the spot just behind the Omega's ear, making him squirm and gasp. "You like that, boy," the Alpha growled, one hand gripping Oliver's hip tightly, using it as leverage to keep thrusting sharply, ignoring the burning of his muscles at the rigorous pace. "Like the feel of my cock stretching you? Fucking you opening?"

Oliver mewled and Slade smiled smugly, knowing he was the first Alpha, the only Alpha, to hear and see Oliver like this. It was certainly a heady thing. He felt the knot at the base of his cock start to swell, knew what it meant, knew it was a terrible idea to do this, even if it meant ending Oliver's heat sooner, but his instinct kept him fucking Oliver, pushing harder and harder, cock sliding deeper and deeper, making Oliver cry out in pleasure.

Slade let out a low growl, reaching with his free hand to stroke Oliver's cock, precome dribbling down over his knuckles. Oliver moaned, hips alternating between pushing back against Slade's thrusts and forward to shove his cock through the tight grip of the Alpha's hand. Slade growled again, fisting Oliver's cock in rhythm to his thrusts.

"Are you close, boy," Slade growled in Oliver's ear, licking at the outer edge, loving the way Oliver shuddered. "Are you going to come for me, hmm? Are you going to come around my thick, hard, Alpha cock?"

"Fuck...oh fuck..." Oliver gasped, head tossed back as he felt his balls drawing up, readying to shoot his load. "Slade...fuck!"

Oliver let out a loud cry of pleasure, clenching around Slade's cock as he came in white, thick ropes, spurting over Slade's fingers and the floor before falling forward, unable to hold himself any longer, panting heavily and feeling like fireworks had gone off in his head. His world going a hazy white as the pleasure overrode everything else.

The feeling of Oliver's ass clenching around his cock drove Slade into a frenzy, his hips snapping forward faster, harder, the knowledge that he'd been the Alpha to make Oliver come like a damn geyser was like the kickback of a shotgun and Slade wanted more. A half a dozen thrusts later and Slade felt his balls draw up, his knot beginning to swell, ready to lock him inside, ready to insure that he got Oliver pregnant. Which, part of his mind insisted, was not necessarily a good thing but he ignored that part of his mind, focusing instead on the familiar tingle in the base of his spine that signalled his impending orgasm.

"Are you ready, Oliver," Slade panted, still pounding relentlessly into Oliver, listening to the soft sounds the Omega was making as his over sensitized body continued to be assaulted with jolts of pleasure. "I'm gonna fill you...gonna knot you...lock all my come inside you and watch that tight little stomach swell with my baby. Are you ready, my sweet little Omega?"

Oliver could only whimper, his hips tilting to a different angle, a better one, body operating completely on instinct to best accept the Alpha's seed. The change in positioning, the tight clenching of Oliver's ass around his cock, was the final straw. Slade practically howled before his teeth clamped down on the back of Oliver's neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood, bonding them together as he came. His knot swelled completely, locking his cock deep in Oliver, ensuring his come stayed where it should.

Oliver mewled as he felt Slade's knot inside him, felt the Alpha's teeth in his neck, bonding them together. It was all so much...too much...his cock twitched again and gave a few, small spurts. He whimpered, feeling his body clench around Slade's know, making the Alpha groan, hips rocking gently against him. "Slade..." he whimpered the Alpha's name as the man slowly released his neck, carefully manoeuvring them so they were laying on their sides, still locked together by Slade's knot.

Finally able to relax for the first time in hours, Oliver felt himself dozing, knowing that soon his heat would kick his body back into overdrive and they'd be going at it again, but for now it was nice to just be able to lie there, wrapped up in Slade's arms. Part of him acknowledged that this was probably, by far, the stupidest, most reckless thing he'd ever done. But when he felt Slade's cock pulse inside of him, a few more spurts of come filling him, he really couldn't bring himself to care.

When Slade's fingers unexpectedly brushed over the back of his neck, brushing over the still bleeding wound, Oliver twitched, whimpering when it jostled Slade's knot inside him. "Slade..." he glanced over his shoulder at the Alpha, unable to read the man's expression. Unable to tell what he was feeling.

"This makes things complicated," Slade murmured, still teasing his fingers over the bite. "A lot more complicated."

Part of Oliver, the part still capable of rational thinking, small as it was, couldn't help but agree. Their situation was already dire. Add in a fresh mating and a potential pregnancy and things started to look down impossible. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "We'll figure it out," he said, not really knowing what else to say. He saw the brief flicker of...something...in Slade's eye before the Alpha made a low sound in the back of his throat.

"Yeah...we will."


	2. Chapter 2

_Starling City  
2012_

Every news channel was a buzz with the report of the return of Oliver Queen from the dead. Only minor details were known about what had happened and where he had been for the last five years but the story was on a constant loop and was all anyone seemed able to talk about. And that included the hospital staff at Starling Hospital. The nurses weren't aware but Oliver, who'd been given a private room after all the examinations the doctors had insisted upon, heard them gossiping outside his door. Heard them all exchanging their own theories about how he'd survived. Each theory more elaborate than the last and it made Oliver smirk a bit as he climbed from the bed to stand by the window.

He stood there, staring out at the lights of the city, trying to remember what it was like to be in actual civilization. He was quickly drawn from his thoughts by movement in the corner of his eye. Turning his head his gaze landed on his mother, slumped in what had to be a rather uncomfortable chair. She'd arrived a few hours ago and had refused to leave. He figured it was both her mother and Omega instincts not allowing her to let him out of her sight yet. She'd lost him once and didn't want to lose him again. Didn't want to take the chance that this was all a dream and that she'd wake up just to find him still lost.

A small smile spread over his face as he walked over, carefully lifting her and placing her in the bed, pulling the thin blanket over her. She'd be more comfortable there and it wasn't as though he was going to sleep anymore. Brushing her hair back his smile widened. When he'd first seen her standing in the doorway of his hospital room, staring at him with eyes full of love and concern, the way only a mother could look at you, he'd nearly cried. When she'd hugged him and started crying he'd held her tightly and whispered that it was okay, that he was there. It had only made her cry harder but he knew she had every right to cry.

He'd died and then come back.

How many parents got to say that about their lost children?

Part of him had been so certain that he'd never thought he'd see her again. Never smell her scent, a mix of her natural Omega scent and the lavender perfume that she always wore. Of course he'd noticed her scent had a slight change to it. Where's his father's Alpha scent had once marked her as bonded there was another, all be it familiar, one. She'd used her perfume to cover most of it but he'd still noticed. His time on the island had taught him to trust his nose. His mother had found someone else and bonded to them. But he didn't fault her for that. After all she'd been through she deserved something good.

Turning away from the bed he returned to the window, staring out again at the city he had once called home. A place that had once been familiar and comforting was now anything but. The lights, the noise, all of it was different, oh so different than what he'd grown accustomed to over the last five years. Drawing a deep breath he turned away from the window once again, slowly sinking down to the floor until he was sitting with his legs crossed and folded beneath him, a traditional meditation position. Resting his hands on his knees he focused on his breathing until it was completely calm and relaxed, letting his mind wander to a moment from years before.

_"Remind me again why I'm sitting here?"_

_He watched as Slade stood, the man's freshly sharpened sword slipped easily, gracefully even, into the scabbard on the man's back. "Because fighting is about more than hitting or killing your opponent." Was the calm, all be it gruff, reply. "It's about discipline. And you are sorely lacking any form of discipline."_

_"And this is supposed to help fix that ho...AHH!"_

_The kick to his side should not have been a surprise but as he toppled sideways, clinging to his ribs and groaning as white hot pain flared through him, he was more than a little shocked that Slade had done it. "What the hell?" He grunted as he glared up at Slade, who, instead of looking guilty or remorseful, merely looked bored._

_"Discipline makes it easier to ignore pain," Slade said as he slowly circled around Oliver, staring down at him with those impossibly dark eyes. "Simple blows like that can be blocked out if your mind is trained properly. Now sit up."_

_Oliver gave his head a quick shake without really considering what he was doing. No way was he sitting up just so Slade could kick him again. Slade paused, his neutral expression giving way to one of annoyance._

_"Either you sit up or I'll teach you by breaking your fingers. And I'll do it slowly. One finger every hour."_

_Oliver pushed himself up, getting back into the position he'd been in before Slade's unexpected attack. "I thought Alphas were supposed to protect Omegas. Not beat the shit out of them."_

_That made Slade smirk, the slightest upturning of the corners of his mouth. "You're missing a very important detail," he said as he started circling Oliver again. Oliver tried to watch him but he wasn't an owl, his head didn't fully rotate._

_"What's that?"_

_A sharp blow to his back knocked the wind from him, toppling him forward and he barely had time to break his fall with his hands. Before he could try to right himself or even catch his breath, Slade was pressing down on him, the man's body solid and warm against his back. Hot breath ghosted over the side of his face and Oliver couldn't help but shiver. "I'm you're Alpha," Slade whispered, lips brushing faintly against Oliver's ear. "And I'm doing this to protect you."_

Oliver was drawn from his thoughts when the door opened unexpectedly. He looked up and found a nurse poking her head in. He quickly, almost instinctually really, scented the air. _Beta_ , his mind supplied even as his body, which had tensed slightly, relaxed. The woman wasn't a threat.

"Sorry," she said softly, clearly not wanting to wake his mother. He didn't miss the way she looked at him. He saw the curiosity in her eyes. She wasn't exactly trying to hide it. "Just doing the rounds. Was there anything you needed, Mr Queen?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, thank you."

The nurse gave a nod, a small, almost shy smile spread across her face before she slipped back out, the door closing quietly behind her.

Sighing softly he glanced towards the bed. His mother slept on. A smile tugged the corners of his mouth upwards as he looked away from her, returning to his relaxed state, breathing slow and even. His gaze, before unfocused due to remembering past events, focused on the box tucked into the opposite corner of the room. The only thing that had come with him personally from China. The wood was aged and worn in places, the lock secure despite its fragile appearance. The contents would be kept hidden from everyone, just one more secret, one of the most important, for him to keep.

It was the only reminder he needed about what his return would truly mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was still sitting on the floor when Moira woke the next morning. He watched her as she slowly sat up, her expression one of confusion and when she glanced around the room, searching for him. When her gaze finally landed on him he could see the relief. Relief that she hadn't been dreaming. Relief that he was actually alive and home. She smiled sleepily, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "Oliver, sweetheart," she said as she pushed the blanket away, legs swinging over the edge of the bed. "What..."

"Chairs aren't exactly comfortable," he said as he stood, feeling his muscles loosen with the slow, easy movement. "And I don't sleep much so I thought you might prefer the bed."

Before Moira could say anything the door opened and the doctor stepped in. The doctor, a Beta, smiled politely. The conversation between him and Oliver was quick, some papers were signed and Moira stepped out to call her driver, saying something about making certain Oliver had appropriate clothing to wear home. Once Oliver was alone again he retrieved the box from the corner, setting it on the bed before running his hand over the cover, fingers seeking out the familiar grooves and imperfections in the wood. Knowing he didn't have much time he quickly undid the lock, opening the lid and grabbing a small bottle and shaking a pill, a suppressant, into his hand.

He winced slightly after taking the pill dry, but there wasn't any choice, he had to take the suppressant otherwise it wouldn't take long for people to realize he wasn't the Beta they all thought he was.

Returning the bottle to the box he quickly picked up a bottle of what looked like cologne. He quickly sprayed himself with the Beta-scented spray before placing the bottle back into the box before he quickly closed and locked it again. Drawing a deep breath he glanced out the window, taking in the city in the morning light. It still felt foreign. He was used to trees and mountains. The sound of animals and rushing water. Not buildings and cars and people rushing about. He knew it would take time to adjust to being back here again, just like it had taken time to adjust to life on the island. Only difference was here it was harder to tell which people not to trust.

Hearing the door open, catching his mother's scent, he quickly turned, smiling as she stepped into the room, carrying a garment bag.

"I'd have brought you shoes but you already have them. And I hope these fit," Moira said as she laid the bag on the bed next to the box, glancing briefly at the boots sitting beneath the bed. "You've...well...changed, size wise at least."

"Yeah." Oliver couldn't help but laugh. "There wasn't a lot of...healthy food where I was."

Moira gave his arms a pointed look, conveying without words just what she'd been referring to and it most certainly hadn't been his loss of weight. "Yes, well," she smiled and headed for the door. "I'll just be in the hall."

Oliver nodded and waited until the door shut behind his mother before he turned his attention to the garment bag. Unzipping it he found a simple button down shirt, a pair of tan slacks and a black coat. It was all nice looking clothing but he'd grown so used to wearing...more specialized clothing. Drawing a deep breath he set about changing his clothing. Pulling the shirt on he hesitated before doing up the buttons, his gaze dropping down to the scars that littered his torso. Each was a reminder of the hell he had endured and managed to escape from. And yet he knew he would never talk about them. They were just one more secret to keep. 

He sighed as he shook his head before he finished dressing hurriedly. Pulling the coat on and buttoned it up, using the fabric as a shield. He drew a deep, steadying breath as he picked up the box, before turning and leaving the room. His mother was standing in the hall, talking to the doctor who had overseen Oliver's examination. When she saw him a smile spread across her face and he couldn't help but smile back, even if it was a small, weak smile.

By the time they were in the car and heading for the Queen home Oliver felt like he could barely breathe. There had been reporters waiting outside the hospital and, true to their nature, they'd swarmed the moment they'd spotted him and Moira. He'd barely resisted the urge to force them away. His grip on the box handle tightened as he resisted urge, his free hand pressed against the small of his mother's back, shielding her as best he could. His mother's driver had tried to help, but it wasn't like the poor man, an Omega, had much experience with keeping himself between someone and the press. Though Oliver gave the man credit for at least trying.

Leaning back in the seat, Oliver drew a deep breath, his hands clenched into fists on his knees, and he watched the city pass by. He closed his eyes for a moment and his mind went back to another time he'd been cornered.

_He was running through the trees, heard the shouts behind him, heard the gunshots that were aimed at him. His breathing was heavy and as he leapt over a fallen log he prayed that this damn plan worked. If Slade was even a few seconds late then he was a dead man._

_Heading for a rock formation that created a dead end, Oliver risked a glance over his shoulder. The soldiers were closing in. He turned once he reached the end of the line, putting his back to the cliff that towered over head, hand gripping his knife tightly. It wouldn't do him much good against the guns that the soldiers chasing him had. Maybe if there were two or three of them but not against eight. He was getting better, Slade even said so, but he knew he was no where near capable of taking out eight armed men with nothing but a knife._

__Slade's plan had better fucking work, _Oliver thought as the soldiers closed in on him, forming a half circle to cut off any hope of escape like a pack of wolves._

_"Looks like we caught us a lost little lamb," one of the soldier's laughed, voice muffled by the balaclava he wore. Even from the distance separating them Oliver could smell the Alpha scent._

_"Lamb, hell," another rumbled, his scent also that of an Alpha. "Lambs are useful for something. That's a bitch and the only thing it's good for is fucking."_

_All the men laughed and Oliver gritted his teeth, silently cursing his dynamic all while praying Slade hurried the hell up._

_"He's bonded," a third soldier, a Beta who was favouring his left leg, said. Oliver almost smirked that he'd managed to at least injure one of the bastards in his initial attack._

_"So fucking what," the second soldier snarled as he began walking towards Oliver, gun raised threateningly, making certain Oliver knew his knife was basically useless in this fight. "Just means I can't breed the little bitch. I can still fuck him."_

_The soldier laughed as he took another step before the back of his skull exploded outwards. The others started shouting but one by one they dropped. Oliver drew a deep breath and felt his body relax as the last soldier fell. He moved forward, checking the bodies for useful stuff, finding only a few protein bars and some extra ammunition. Hearing footsteps he quickly grabbed one of the guns and swung, ready to use it if he had too. He let out a sound of relief when he saw Slade standing there, sniper rifle resting against his shoulder._

_"You alright?" Slade walked over, reaching out and grabbing his arm. Oliver gave a quick nod, seeing the fierce look in Slade's eyes. An Alpha protecting what was his. "Are you alright?!"_

_"Yes." Oliver quickly tucked his knife back into the sheath on his belt, reaching out and touching Slade's chest, trying to calm him. "Yes. I'm fine."_

_Slade gave a sharp nod, looking away quickly, as though he didn't want Oliver to see the emotions swirling in his eyes._

"Oliver?"

His mother's voice caused him to blink, the memory fading quickly, and he turned his head, meeting her gaze with a small smile. "Sorry. What did you say?"

Moira chuckled softly, reaching over to take hold of his hand. "We're home, sweetheart."

Looking back out the window he watched as the car pulled into the driveway of the Queen Estate. As the house came into view his heart felt just a little bit lighter. He was finally home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to get this chapter, and the next two, up a lot sooner but due to complications caused by weather I was without internet for three days. Thankfully everything was working again this afternoon when I got home so I'm able to, hopefully, post on a regular basis again.

Oliver retrieved the box from the trunk, taking it before the driver could, before following his mother into the house. He barely heard her explaining about his room still being the same, his gaze sweeping around the entryway. The place looked and smelled like he remembered. Home. And yet it still felt strange. Five years ago he would have been overjoyed to be back here, and while he was happy to be home, there was a part of him that was saying this wasn't home. That no place would ever truly feel like home because there would also be something missing.

He set the box down as he looked around the entryway, remembering his life before, only to be pulled from those thoughts when a man approached. "Oliver," he said with a soft British accent. "It's damn good to see you."

Oliver stared at the man, subtly scenting the air, body tensing when he realized the man was an Alpha. The Alpha whose scent he had noticed mingled with his mother's the night before. The man seemed to take his silence as confusion as to who he was because he gave a small, reaffirming smile as he said "It's Walter. Walter Steele?"

The name brought back memories. His father's CFO. His best friend. Before he could say anything his mother spoke up.

"You remember Walter," she said as she rubbed a hand over Oliver's back. "Your father's friend from the company."

Oliver made a soft sound but then noticed someone he immediately recognized. Stepping away from his mother and around Walter he crossed to the room. "It's good to see you, Raisa," he said with a happy smile, seeing the love and joy in the woman's eyes as she looked up at him.

"Welcome home, Mr Oliver," she said, slight smiling, taking his hands in hers, her Omega scent calm and soothing. She looked over at Moira then. "Mr Merlyn called he wants to join you for dinner."

"Wonderful," Moira said and though part of Oliver was thrilled at the idea of seeing his best friend again, the sound of a door opening upstairs drew his attention. He released Raisa's hands, seeing the knowing look in her eyes, and stepped around his mother and her new mate, who had moved to stand near them.

"Oliver?" Moira sounded a bit confused as he went to the foot of the stairs. "Did you hear that?"

When Thea appeared at the top of the stairs, older, more beautiful, Oliver's heart fluttered. His baby sister. She stared down at him even as he stared up at her. "Hey, sis," he said, smiling slightly, watching as joy danced over her face clear as day.

"I knew it," she said as she raced down the stairs, throwing herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I knew you were alive. I missed you so much."

He hugged her close, taking in her scent. _Alpha_ , his mind whispered but he didn't care. This was Thea. His sister. She was so much more than just an Alpha. "You were with me the whole time," he whispered in her ear, hand running through her hair even as she clung tighter to him.

It was only when their mother cleared her throat that they finally stepped apart, though Thea kept her hand on his arm. He knew she wasn't aware of the possessiveness the action displayed, she might have been an Alpha but she was still so young. Part of him screamed that he needed to step away, that no Alpha besides his own had the right to show any form of possessiveness over him. But he squashed that part of him. She was his sister not some random Alpha looking to steal him away.

Moira looked ready to burst into tears and Oliver saw the expression that crossed Thea's face. "Please don't," his sister said as she gave their mother a pleading expression. "No tears. Not now."

"I'm sorry," Moira said softly, hand raising to cover her mouth even as the tears glistened in her eyes. "I just never thought I'd ever get the chance to see the two of you together again."

She moved forward, hugging them both, tears slipping down her cheeks as they returned the embrace. A family reunited. As Oliver held his mother and sister he tried not to feel like something was missing. He tried to ignore the pang of guilt that shot through him when he thought about how much better this would be if his father was alive to see it, to share in it. Hugging them a little tighter, somehow managing to keep the tears from his eyes, Oliver decided it was best to just focus on the good for now. There would be plenty of time later for everything else.

When the embrace ended, Moira stepped back to stand by Walter while Thea remained at Oliver's side, slipping her hand into his own, as though if she kept touching it would cement the fact that he was really there.

"I suppose some breakfast is in order," Moira said as she looked at Raisa, who nodded and turned to go to the kitchen. "I imagine everyone is hungry."

"Mom." Oliver gave a look that said he wasn't too keen on eating. "As tempting as eating a good, home cooked meal sounds, all I really want is to fall face first into a pillow."

His mother gave a small nod, expression one of understanding. "Of course, sweetheart." She smiled at him. "You get some sleep. If you're not up before dinner I'll wake you."

"Thanks."

Letting go of Thea's hand, not surprised that she was a bit reluctant to let go, Oliver crossed the room, quickly grabbing the box he had set on the floor. He saw Walter move towards him, heard the man offer to take the box to his room for him and he had to push down every instinct in him that screamed that Walter was an intruding Alpha. One who was getting far too close to things that Oliver needed to keep hidden. Needed to keep secret. He barely looked at Walter as he switched the handle of the box to his other hand, putting his body between the box and the Alpha.

"I've got it."

He wasn't certain if it was his tone or the way his face dropped into an expressionless mask but Walter stopped moving, looking at him curiously, just as his mother and sister were. He didn't say anything as he turned and headed up the stairs, bumping his hip against Thea's playfully as he went by her, telling her without words that everything was okay. He knew she got the message because she smiled at him. The walk to his room was quick and quiet. A different sort of quiet than he was used to. Shaking his head as he slipped into the bedroom that had been his since childhood he tried not to feel like a stranger in his own home.

Looking around as he closed the door he took in the familiar setting. The belongings that he'd once taken such pride in owning. It all felt like it belonged to someone else. Someone he no longer was.

Drawing a deep breath he crossed the expansive room to the bed. He had no intention of sleeping, he wasn't truly tired, but if the simple white lie meant he'd get a few hours alone to get his mindset where it should be, where it had to be, then he wouldn't feel too bad about it. Kneeling down he quickly moved a few things before sliding the box in under the bed, checking the lock out of habit before he stood again.

His gaze swept around the room and he tried to ignore the sinking feeling that he didn't belong here.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon, getting fairly close to dinner, when Oliver, finally stopped what he considered to be his minor physical workout in favour of sitting by the window in his meditation position, hands rested lightly on his knees, body slowly relaxing. He knew his mother would eventually come by and he wanted to have his meditation finished before then. He focused on his breathing, evening and slowing it. 

His eyes closed and listened to the sounds around him. Despite the size of the house, the aptitude of the staff, he could still hear them when they went by the door. He could hear Thea's music, faint as it was, carried through the air ducts. He had gone so long without hearing anything that wasn't associated with the island and the men there that it was a little off putting. _Time,_ he thought as he drew a slow, deep breath. _Just need a little bit of time._

Drawing another deep breath he opened his eyes, putting the noises of the house from his mind as he rolled his shoulders, muscles tensing and then relaxing again. He sat for a moment longer, until he heard footsteps approaching his door, quickly standing and moving over to the desk. A minute later he heard the knock at the door. "It's open," he called out, listening as the door opened before he turned to face it.

Moira stepped into the room, hand lingering on the doorknob. "I didn't know if you were awake or not." She gave a small smile. "Dinner should be ready in an hour. And Tommy called. He should be here in about thirty minutes or so."

"Okay." Oliver knew he didn't sound half as excited as he probably should but part of him was panicking about seeing Tommy again. It had been five years after all. He couldn't help but wonder if Tommy might have changed at all. Might have moved on from their drunken partying days. Might have moved on from their friendship. His mother must have picked up on his unease because she quickly walked over, reaching up to cup his cheek.

"Tommy is just as thrilled as your sister and I that you're home." Moira's smile widened. "He never stopped caring about you and your friendship. He came by almost every day, just to make certain Thea and I were okay."

"Are we thinking of the same Tommy Merlyn?"

Moira chuckled and Oliver couldn't help but smile. "While I must admit that Tommy still has his wild streak, he has matured." She seemed to consider her words because she quickly added "A little bit at least."

Oliver laughed softly. "Well maybe we won't get into half as much trouble as we used to then."

"I'd certainly appreciate that."

He chuckled again and Moira's smile widened as she took a step back. "Well," she said as she glanced at his clothing. "I should let you get dressed. I'll be down in the study when you're ready."

Oliver nodded, watching as she left the room, the door closing quietly behind her. He stood there for a moment, thinking about what she'd said about Tommy. He wanted to believe the best of his friend, wanted to believe that Tommy had changed, but he found it difficult. He knew the sort of man Tommy had been, he'd been the exact same type of man, and he seriously doubted that losing him had really changed Tommy. After all, it had taken being stranded on an island with armed killers to change him. Losing a friend didn't really seem all that life altering when compared to that.

Drawing a deep breath Oliver headed for the bedroom's adjoining bathroom, deciding that a shower would probably be a good idea, his body still bore the lingering scent of the hospital and, if he was honest with himself, it was starting to bug him just a little bit.

He stripped out of his clothes, making certain to put them in the clothes hamper in the corner, remembering a time when he wouldn't have cared and just left them on the floor. Shaking his head at his past foolishness, he stepped into the shower, glass door securely shut behind him, before he reached out to give the taps a quick turn. Icy water sprayed down over him, making his skin break out in goosebumps and there had been a time he would have instantly reached for the taps to crank up the hot water but on the island there had been no such thing as a hot shower. He'd learned to withstand cold water if he wanted to be clean.

Grabbing a bar of soap and a washcloth Oliver found his mind wander back several years, drawing up a memory that he hadn't thought of in such a long time.

_"Are you freaking kidding me?"_

_Oliver stared at the waterfall, though not as big as the one near Fyers' camp, it was enough to give him pause. He saw Slade give a shrug. "You said you wanted a shower," the Alpha said as he smirked a bit, clearly enjoying Oliver's discomfort. "There you go."_

_"That is not what I meant when I said I'd kill for a shower and you damn well know it."_

_Slade shrugged again. "It's that or nothing, kid."_

_Oliver gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't happy but he walked, slowly, down the small embankment to a group of rocks that led out to the waterfall. He paused there, glancing around at the rather secluded area, before quickly removing most of his clothing, leaving his boxers on in case something happened and he had to make a run for it. Leaving his clothes on a dry rock he continued forward, feeling the cold water splash up and over his feet and calves. He shivered a bit but soon the cold didn't bother him. Reaching the cascading water he drew a deep breath and stuck his arm under the spray._

_Cold shot up through his arm and he reflexively jerked it back, goosebumps breaking out over his skin and shivers running down his spine. Rubbing a hand over his chilled skin he quickly glanced back, unable to see Slade from where he was so there was a good chance Slade couldn't see him either. He drew a breath, scenting the air only to realize that the water made it virtually impossible to catch any scent at all. He glanced back again before deciding that he had only one option. Drawing a deep breath, he grit his teeth and quickly stepped forward under the freezing water._

_His whole body jerked, instinct screaming at him to step back, to get away from the icy water, but he forced himself to stand there, letting the water rush over him. Arms shaking, shivers rolling up and down his spine, he reached up and scrubbed his hair and then everywhere else that he thought needed a good cleaning, trying to rid it of as much dirt and grime as he possible. Despite the cold it felt good to at least feel somewhat clean. Once he figured he was as clean as he was likely to get he stepped out from beneath the falls, giving his head a shake to get some of the water out of it. He wrung it out as best his could before turning and heading back to where he'd left his clothes._

_Glancing around he found that he still couldn't spot Slade, but figured the Alpha might have moved off a ways to give him the illusion of privacy at least._

_Picking up his shirt he drew a deep breath, wondering if at some point he should attempt to wash his clothes, only to let out a startled sound when a set of arms wrapped around his torso, one hand covering the scarred flesh created by Yao Fei's arrow and the other curling possessively around the slope of his hip. It took a minute but Slade's scent became apparent and Oliver growled lightly._

_"Asshole," he grunted as Slade pressed up against his back, heat radiating from the man even as hot breath ghosted over the chilled skin of his neck._

_"You looked like you could use some warming up," the Alpha murmured and Oliver felt the smirk the other man wore as warm lips brushed against his shoulder. Slade rumbled loudly, hand slipping from Oliver's hip, moving down to knead the Omega through the water soaked fabric of his boxers._

_Oliver whimpered, hips pushing forward, seeking more friction. Anything his Alpha was willing to give him. "You're still an asshole," he grumbled as Slade's hand moved again, this time slipping beneath the waistband of Oliver's boxers in order to wrap around his hardening cock._

_Slade merely chuckled as he began stroking Oliver._

Oliver blinked the memory away. Drawing a slow breath he reached out and gave the taps a quick turn, the water going from icy to warm to hot very quickly. He quickly washed and rinsed before turning the water off. Opening the shower door he snagged a towel from the wrack and went through a swift but thorough pat down, drying his body before wrapping and knotting the towel around his waist.

Returning to the bedroom he looked around, feeling once again like everything was foreign, like he was a stranger in a place that had once been so familiar he could have walked the halls with his eyes closed. Sighing softly he found himself lingering in front of the full mirror, looking at his reflection, at the scars littering his body, and felt like he was looking at a stranger.

Shaking his head after a moment he quickly turned and set about getting dressed. He still wasn't certain that seeing Tommy again so soon was a good idea but he knew that his family and Tommy thought it was how things were supposed to go. The lost son returns and everything goes back to the way it had been. He wished he could share that feeling. But he knew things would be different. He wasn't who he used to be, even if he was going to be pretending that he was. He had changed, even if everything else hadn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver was standing in the house's entryway, looking at a picture of him and his father, when he heard the door open, a familiar scent reaching him even as he set the picture back on the little table it had been on. A smile spread across his face as he heard the voice of the person who'd once been his closest and dearest friend.

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck."

Oliver turned and his smile widened. "Tommy Merlyn," he said as he moved forward, Tommy doing the same, until they were embracing each other. Mixed feelings filled Oliver as he hugged his best friend. He was thrilled to see Tommy again, there was no doubt about that, but he was struggling with the instincts that were screaming at him to step back, to distance himself from the unbonded Alpha who dared to touch him.

"I missed you, buddy," Tommy whispered and Oliver quickly squashed his instincts as best he could. Like with Thea this was not some random Alpha. He'd known Tommy for practically his entire life. And besides, Tommy, like everyone else, thought he was a Beta. There was no threat there.

By the time everyone was sitting at the table in the dining room, Oliver was pretending to listen as Tommy explained cultural things that he'd missed over the last five years. He barely heard which teams had won the Super Bowls, the bit about a black president or how the television series _Lost_ had ended. He noticed the interaction between his mother and Walter, subtle as it was, before Thea asked him what it had been like on the island.

Everything seemed to stop as everyone looked at him, waiting for a response. He looked at Thea with a slight smile as he considered his answer. He could almost hear a voice whisper in his ear that it had been hell but knew that was the type of answer that would just create more questions. "Cold."

He saw the curiosity in her eyes but before she could ask anything else Tommy said that tomorrow they'd hit the city, get Oliver caught up on thing. Moira voiced her opinion of it being a wonderful idea. Oliver gave a slightly confused look before voicing his own opinion.

"Good, then I was hoping to swing by the office."

He saw the surprised looks on both his mother and Walter's faces. "Well, there's plenty of time for all that," Walter said quickly and Oliver saw the agreement in his mother's face even though she didn't say anything. "Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Before Oliver could press the issue Raisa, who'd been walking towards the table with a bowl of fruit, tripped. Oliver reflexes allowed him to catch not only her but the bowl she would have otherwise dropped. "I'm so sorry, Mr Oliver," she said quickly, straightening and taking the bowl from him, setting it on the table.

He gave her a small, understanding smile before telling her, in Russian, that it wasn't a problem and not her fault. Raisa's eyes widened, shock evident on her face. Everyone else looked surprised.

"Dude," Tommy said with a chuckle, amazed at this revelation. "You speak Russian?"

Oliver looked at him but before he could say anything Walter spoke up.

"I didn't know you took Russian at college, Oliver."

Looking at the man Oliver found it impossible to do anything but reply with "I didn't know you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter."

Moira looked surprised and she glanced at Thea, clearly thinking her daughter must have said something. Thea, noticing the look, quickly shook her head, looking surprised herself. "I didn't say anything."

"She didn't have to," Oliver said quickly, not wanting Thea to take blame for something she hadn't done, all while giving his mother a look that questioned if she thought he was a complete idiot. "I may be just a Beta, Mom, but I can still smell."

Moira gave a slight nod and a small smile graced her face as she looked at Walter. "Oliver," she said as she reached over, taking Walter's hand. "Walter and I are bonded. And I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both believed that Robert like you was, well, gone." Walter looked at him in a way that silently said the Alpha hoped Oliver could understand.

And he did. Oliver knew that his mother would have known the moment his father died. Their mating bond would have broken and she would have felt its loss like that of a limp suddenly being removed. So he did understand that they hadn't disrespected his father. He knew they hadn't. But part of him was still upset over it. The part that still felt the loss of his father as though it had happened yesterday.

"It's fine," he said quickly, not wanting them to think he was judging them. He slowly stood, seeing the way his mother watched him, clearly think he was about to storm out. "May I be excused?"

Moira looked surprised. It hadn't been often that Oliver asked before doing something. She quickly gave a nod and he turned, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit before he started to walk away. As he passed by Tommy he patted his friend's shoulder, acknowledging Tommy's words about not forgetting about tomorrow. He glanced briefly at Thea, giving her a wink and faint smile to tell her everything was okay, before leaving the room.

Oliver slowly made his way up to his room, silently wondering how long his mother had waited before bonding with Walter after his father's death. By the time he reached the bedroom door he shook his head. None of that matter. So long as his mother was happy and Walter treated her right then that's what was important. Slipping into his room and silently shutting the door behind him, Oliver drew a deep breath, walking over to the bed and dropping down onto it, face buried in a pillow. Adapting to all the changes was certainly going to take some time.

Rolling onto his back, Oliver set the apple on the bedside table, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before he climbed from the bed, tugging his clothes off until all he was wearing was a t-shirt and his boxed. Crossing the room he opened the window, letting the cool night breeze blow through his room, remembering nights on the island. Sighing softly he returned to the bed, crawling in under the blankets to attempt to sleep, knowing he'd probably only get a few hours.

After an hour of tossing and turning he eventually climbed from the bed, knowing he couldn't sleep in the comfort of it, and went to lay on the floor by the window. To anyone else it probably would have been the most uncomfortable place to try and sleep but after countless nights on the island, sleeping wherever he could, the cool, stone floor felt better than the bed ever could.

The breeze blowing through the window seemed to help relax him because within minutes he was sound asleep.

_oOoOoOo_

_"SARAH!"_

_He tried to reach her, she'd just been right next to him, but his father kept pulling him back, insisting that she was gone. But he knew, she'd been right there, just a moment ago. He screamed her name, trying to see her in the pitch black water, rain and wind beating him in the face. He screamed and screamed, praying to God that she answered, that she'd be there, reaching for him like he was reaching for her..._

"Oliver?"

A hand touched his arm, waking him almost instantly, but his mind didn't register where he was or who had touched him. Instinct took over. He rolled the attacker, hand flying instantly to their throat, ready to kill them if he had too.

"OLIVER!"

The sharp voice, slightly accented, made him look up. He expected to see Slade not the man who looking at him with concern. Blinking quickly his mind caught up and he immediately recognized Walter. Looking down revealed his attacker was actually his mother, who had no doubt been trying to wake him from his nightmare. He could feel cold wind and rain, heard the thunder and saw the flashes of lightening, as he quickly released her and scrambled away, crouching against the window seat as Walter pulled Moira up and away from him, an Alpha protecting his Omega. Oliver couldn't believe what he'd done, what he'd almost done, to his own mother and he quickly shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said as rain continued to pour through the open window, further soaking him. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay, Oliver," Moira replied, voice raspy from the attack, as she knelt back down, Walter moving with her, keeping a hand on her arm. She reached out towards him but he shrank back, afraid of hurting her again. "It's alright, sweetheart, you're home. You're home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read, left kudos, or commented on this story thus far. Knowing you are all enjoying this story makes writing it worthwhile :D Thank you all for the encouragement and support!

After the events of the previous evening Oliver didn't sleep. He stayed awake, all but hiding in his bedroom until mid afternoon when he finally ventured out, going to the kitchen to grab a bit of food, avoiding most of the staff except for Raisa, whom he greeted with a kiss to the cheek and one of his old, charming smirks. She'd laughed at him and waved him on, telling him that Tommy had called and would be by soon. He didn't bother asking if his old friend might have been more specific. He knew better. Once he'd finished his quick meal, he returned to his room, passing Thea and one of her friends in the hallway. He'd nodded in passing, not surprised when Thea smiled brightly at him. Her friend eyed him curiously.

Walking into his room he went directly to the bed, kneeling down and pulling the hidden box from beneath it. With a quick twist of his fingers he opened the lock and then lifted the lid. He smiled a bit as he picked up the hozen he'd been planning to give to Thea as a gift. Its symbolism meant a great deal to him. Especially since he'd finally made it back home. He started to close the box but paused, his gaze caught on a piece of grey and black fabric mostly hidden by the cloth that covered the rest of the box' contents. Carefully setting the hozen down, he reached back into the box and slowly pulled the grey and black fabric from it.

As the fabric unfolded, spilling down, Oliver held it with both hands. Despite its age, and the rough treatment it had been through, it still felt soft beneath his fingers. He lifted it and inhaled the scent that still, after all this time, lingers in the fabric. A scent that made a small shiver of mixed emotions shoot through his body. His eyes drifted shut as he lost himself for a moment, just one, in the scent and the memories it stirred.

_"So why do you wear that?"_

_Slade paused in sharpening his sword, looking up at Oliver. "Wear what?"_

_Oliver half pointed, half waved, in Slade's direction. "That...scarf...thing."_

_Slade couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head slightly at Oliver's statement, or his ignorance, it was hard to tell. "This_ scarf thing _as you call it, is a keffiyeh."_

_"Keffiyeh?"_

_Slade nodded as he started sharpening his sword again, impressed at Oliver's proper pronunciation of the word. "It's traditionally a type of Arab headdress," he explained, gaze on his task. "But, like a lot of things, with modern society learning of old customs it's become a bit of a popular accessory for most anyone."_

_"So why do you wear it?" Oliver frowned as he returned to his original question. Slade paused again in his sharpening to look at the Omega._

_"One of my first missions for the ASIS was in the Middle East." Slade got this look in his eye for a moment, as though remembering something he didn't want to, but when he blinked it was gone. "It was easier to blend in if you at least looked the part. I could hide my face with the keffiyeh without fear of overheating like I would if I wore a balaclava or other headgear. I was there for almost a year, the habit of wearing it just sort of stuck."_

_Oliver gave a small nod and Slade returned to his task, finishing with one sword and sheathing it before starting on the other. The entire time Oliver's eyes remained fixed on the keffiyeh. It didn't look like much at first. A scrap piece of grey and black fabric. He hadn't really given it any thought at first beyond wondering why Slade always wore it. Now it seemed more important. More a part of Slade than it had before. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Slade was watching him until the Alpha startled him from them by speaking._

_"You look like a bird attempting to avoid being snared by a cat."_

_Oliver felt his cheeks heat up, thankful that most of the blush was hidden by his scraggly beard. "I..."_

_Slade smirked as he finished sharpening his sword, sheathing it before setting his tool aside. "Come here." The Alpha gestured for Oliver to come closer and he slowly stood, approaching the Alpha just as slowly. When he was within arms reach, Slade's hand shot out, encircling his wrist and he made a low sound as the Alpha tugged him down until he was sitting between Slade's legs._

_Pressed against Slade's chest, when Oliver turned his head his cheek rested against the keffiyeh. He couldn't help but inhale deeply as he turned his head a little more, pressing his nose into the fabric, and breathing in more of Slade's scent. He heard the Alpha rumble loudly and he was held tighter. It made Oliver grin to know he'd done something, however small and simple, to bring out such a response in the usually well controlled Alpha. Tipping his head a bit, he nipped almost playfully at exposed skin of Slade's jaw, the soft fabric of keffiyeh brushing against his chin as he did so._

_Slade rumbled again and Oliver quickly found himself toppled to the ground, Slade looming over him._

Oliver was grinning as the memory faded. There had been moments, rare and far in between, when life on the island hadn't been all bad. Still grinning he folded the keffiyeh and carefully returned it to the box before closing and locking it once more. Picking the hozen up, he stood and headed for Thea's room. Reaching the door he heard voices, Thea's and her friend's, and he paused for a moment, listening as Thea's friend said _"Thank you daddy's ACL tear."_ It wasn't difficult for him to guess what they were doing. He quickly knocked, heard the quick movements as he walked into the room, just in time to see Thea hide the powder on her desk with a notebook.

"Ollie!" Thea turned and approached him, still wearing her school uniform while her friend, not so subtly tucked the pill bottle into her pocket and quickly stood.

"No one's called me that in a while, Speedy," he replied as Thea's friend eyed him for a moment. Her scent was Beta and he knew the gleam in her eye was more than curiosity about the lost son who'd returned from the grave.

Thea made a soft sound and he couldn't help but grin. "Worst nickname ever."

"What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does."

He saw the way Thea tried to act confused, as though not knowing what he was talking about, but when his gaze cut quickly to the desk, to the notebook, her eyes reflected her understanding. Before either of them could speak, acknowledge the elephant in the room, Thea's friend quickly cut in.

"See at school, Speedy." The girl walked out then, Thea giving a grin, not liking how her friend glanced back at Oliver, the suggestive look on her face more than clear about what she'd like from Thea's brother.

"Sorry about her," Thea said quickly, knowing Oliver must have noticed her friend's interest. Oliver decided it best to use the opportunity to change the subject.

"I have something for you," he said as he held up the hozen, not surprised when Thea told him that he didn't come back from the island with a souvenir. He chuckled softly. "It's a hozen. And in Buddhism it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day it would reconnect me with you."

Thea smiled at him, a real, genuine smile as she accepted the hozen, but before she could say anything Tommy's voice sounded from the doorway, effectively spoiling the moment.

"A rock that is sweet."

Oliver gave Thea a _What can you do?_ look, which made her smile even more as Tommy walked over to them.

"You know," Tommy said, sounding only a little bit sarcastic. "I want one of those t-shirts that says _My friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt_."

Tommy chuckled and Thea just shook her head as she looked from Tommy to Oliver. "Don't let him get you into too much trouble," she said, knowing there was a very good chance that it would happen regardless. Tommy and Oliver together usually resulted in trouble. "You just got back. Take it slow."

Oliver gave a slight nod as he hugged Thea before leading the way from her room, Tommy following right behind him. The door closed behind them as they reached the hallway and Oliver was starting to think that maybe the afternoon wouldn't have any issues when Tommy opened his mouth without thinking. "Have you noticed how hot your sister has gotten?" At Oliver's sharp _Are you freaking kidding me?_ glare Tommy quickly added, with a pacifying wave of his hand, "Because I have not."

A little part of Oliver, the part that was the protective big brother, wanted to slap Tommy in the back of the head as they headed down the hall, but he resisted the urge. Settling instead on a glare. They left the property in Tommy's ridiculously expensive car and Oliver had to remind himself that, if he hadn't been shipwrecked on the island, he probably would be driving the exact same kind of car. Tommy drive through most of the city, explaining stuff while Oliver listened, some of it didn't stick so when Tommy asked where he wanted to go, Oliver quickly said he wanted to swing by his father's old factory.

He knew the request was weird, and as they drove through the Glads, Tommy commented on how this part of the city had gone to shit. When they came to a red light Tommy asked him what he'd missed the most and Oliver, remembering countless days on the island when thoughts of home and one certain woman had kept him going, answered without really thinking.

"Laurel."

Tommy looked at him with a mix of shock and pity. "Everyone is happy you're alive, you want to see the one person who isn't?"

Oliver just shrugged and Tommy ended up sighing, clearly not liking the idea, but drove him to the legal aid office where Laurel worked. He waited by Laurel's desk, looking at the things she had pinned up concerning Adam Hunt and recognition stirred. He knew the name. He picked up an article and read quickly through it, stopping only when he heard Laurel's voice. He turned slowly, just as she did, their gazes meeting for the first time in five years and part of him felt like it hadn't even been that long.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, Laurel," he said softly, watching as the smile that had graced her face slowly melted away. "Can we...Can we talk?"

He saw the anger and hurt in her eyes before she promptly turned, walking briskly from the building. He followed her, knowing he deserved her anger and her hate. They walked down the street a ways and despite all the different scents and smell, people and otherwise, he could still catch her unique scent. The one that told him she was an Omega. The one that, for a long time, he had cherished the memory of. And while part of him still cared about her, still loved her, he knew that whatever they'd shared was over. Not that they'd have had much of a future even if he hadn't screwed everything up.

"So you went to law school," he said with a smile, feeling so proud that she'd done it. "You said you would."

"Yeah," she said, clearly not wanting to talk to him but doing it anyways. "Everyone's proud."

He nodded, unsure what else to say so he thought he'd play it safe and talk about work. "Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter, you sure you want to get in the ring with him?"

Laurel's voice was cold when she spoke. "Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?"

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "No." He shook his head, wishing things could be easier, but knowing the rift between was, and always would be, his fault. "Not really."

"Why are you here, Ollie?"

They stopped walking and Oliver turned to face her. "To apologize." He saw the surprise that briefly flickered through her eyes before she masked it. "It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her."

A slight flinch went through Laurel at the mere mention of the sister she had lost the night the _Queen's Gambit_ had gone down and Oliver hated that he'd hurt her so much. "For what?" Laurel chuckled lightly but there was no humour in her voice. "For falling under your spell? How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?"

"I never meant..."

"She was my sister!" Anger finally entered Laurel's words and Oliver was surprised at her restraint, most people would have been yelling at him by now. "I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin. Because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you."

Oliver had thought the same thing over the years. But then he would think that Sara would have had to survive everything he'd endured and no matter how badly he wished she'd survived the yacht sinking he wouldn't wish that on her.

"I know that it's too late to say this...but I'm sorry."

Laurel looked like she wanted to slap him, but once again she showed more restraint that most people. "Yeah, I'm sorry too," she said, words clipped with anger and disgust. "I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a lot longer than five years."

He watched as she turned and walked back to her building, a minute later and Tommy walked to where he was standing, looking like he didn't know which friend to support. Oliver just shook his head and followed Tommy back to his car. "Okay, so we took care of that," Tommy said as cheerfully as he could. "So now we can make up for lost time."

Oliver knew that Tommy was trying to distract him from the whole Laurel thing but it didn't work. They had just reached the car when Oliver felt it. An uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't gotten that particular feeling since the island. Before he could do or say anything a van came to a squealing stop behind them and two men in masks stepped around the corner, aiming guns at them. The soft popping sound as the triggers were pulled spoke not of actual firearms but most likely darts of some kind.

When his knees buckled, vision going hazy and a groggy feeling overtaking him he knew it was some sort of sedative. He looked up at his attacker, taking in the sight of the ugly red mask before a black bag was put over his head and the sedative took full effect. But he knew when he woke the attackers would regret their choices of targets.

_oOoOoOo_

One day home and already kidnapped.

That had to be some sort of record.

Oliver leaned back against the couch next to Tommy, trying to pretend he was more at ease than he was, especially since the detective assigned to the kidnapping case just happened to be Quentin Lance, Laurel and Sara's father. The man, an Alpha who had no problem using his dynamic to his advantage, looked at Oliver as though he was a piece of dirt stuck to the bottom of his shoe. The men who'd kidnapped him and Tommy were dead, which was the only reason Quentin was here, considering the officers who'd arrived at the scene after Oliver had called it in had considered it a pretty clear case of attempted kidnapping gone wrong.

Oliver had told them some guy in a green hood had saved him and Tommy, had even sat down with a sketch artist to provide some bit of useful evidence besides his statement, but he could tell that Quentin Lance was not buying his story. "So that's your story," the detective said as he continued to look at Oliver with a clear expression of disbelief. "A guy in a green hood flew in and singlehandedly took out three armed kidnappers. Well...who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Oliver said as calmly as he could. "Find him and you can ask him."

When Quentin asked Tommy if he'd seen the hood guy Tommy just sort of shrugged and shook his head. "I saw..." he looked at Oliver for a moment, trying to remember what exactly he'd seen. "Just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

Oliver ignored the little digs Quentin threw his way, listening as the man's partner explained to Moira that the men who'd kidnapped him and Tommy had scrubbed identities and untraceable weapons. Oliver hadn't suspected anything less. Professionals meant someone was serious. Someone who wanted to know about his father's death and how much he knew about something his father had known. Something that was probably meant to stay secret. If he hadn't been so hard pressed for time he would have pressed the last thug for a name.

When Quentin's tone turned a little more personal it was Walter, surprisingly, who put an end to the interview. Standing quickly to indicate his dominance, though there was a slight flicker of stubbornness in Quentin's eye, he looked down at the other Alpha. "If Oliver can think of anything else," Walter said, his tone clearly indicating that it was time for the detectives to leave. "We'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming."

Quentin made a low sound but stood, readying to leave. Oliver quickly stood as well, attempting to show some form of politeness but he knew it hadn't worked when Quentin gave him a cold, withered stare. "You're luck never seems to run out, does it," the Alpha said icily before he and his partner left, Raisa leading them to the front door.

Oliver watched them go before he retreated to his room, telling Tommy he'd give some more thought to the whole _Welcome Home_ bash that Tommy wanted to throw. Sitting in his room he began researching Adam Hunt, whose name was written in a notebook he'd kept locked away in the box beneath his bed. The notebook he'd gotten from his father. A list of names of people who'd failed Starling City. He was just reading through an article about Hunt when Raisa entered the room, carrying a tray of food.

"You are different," she said, drawing his attention and he quickly flipped the notebook over pretending to be marking his page. "Not like you to read a book."

He quickly put his computer on screensaver, not wanting to draw attention to what he was doing, as Raisa walked over to the desk. "I missed you, Raisa," he said, honestly meaning the words. Raisa had worked for his family since he'd been a child. She was the only grandmother figure he'd ever known. The only one he cared to admit to having.

"No kitchen on the island," she teased and he couldn't help but smile.

"No." He agreed, still smiling. "No friends either."

He quickly stood, walking over and taking the tray from her. "Thank you," he said as he set the tray aside. "Do I really seem different?"

"No." She was smiling when he turned back to face her. "You're still a good boy."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. "I think we both know that I wasn't."

She gently touched his arm, the gesture like that of a grandmother reassuring a child. "But a good heart," she said, still smiling at him.

"I hope so," he said, meaning the words and loving that it made her smile widen. "I want to be the person you always told me I could be."

He knew his words meant a great deal to her because her eyes sparkled in a way that they had when he'd been young, before he'd started acting like an idiot and getting into all sorts of trouble. He hugged her before she left the room, leaving him to the snack she'd brought him and the book she'd thought he'd been reading. After he'd eaten a bit, he tucked the notebook back into the box and prepared to head out to the factory that had once belonged to his father.

Only he hadn't expected that, after the kidnapping, his mother would insist on him having a bodyguard. When he took his first look at John Diggle, a man who smelt of gun oil and Alpha, he felt a small pang of familiarity even though he'd never met the man before. His instincts told him that this John Diggle was most likely ex-military. A man who'd fallen by the wayside after serving his country. A man who reminded him of Slade.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver soon discovered that having John Diggle, or Digg as he called the man, shadowing him made his mission in Starling City much more complicated. He'd had to give the man the slip in order to get things set up at the factory. But the man wasn't as easily duped as everyone else. Even going to so far as to call him out on being completely full of crap at the party that Tommy was throwing as his welcome home bash. He hadn't been able to slip away from his bodyguard in order to deal with Adam Hunt so he'd had no choice but to knock the man out in order to complete his mission.

Of course returning to the party proved to be just as eventful as taking down Hunt and his men because Quentin Lance and his officers had crashed the party, having seen the hood guy zip line down to the building from Hunt's. Oliver hadn't been wise enough to just keep his mouth shut though, offering a reward to anyone who found a nut in a green hood, which just seemed to goad Quentin on because the Alpha got right into Oliver's face, demanding to know if he'd even bothered trying to save Sara. The man's partner had managed to get Quentin to back down but Oliver saw it in the man's eyes. The rage and desire to make Oliver hurt just as much as he hurt.

And despite the party and the energetic atmosphere, that look on Quentin's face haunted Oliver for the rest of the evening.

As the days turned into weeks, Oliver began slowly crossing names off the list. Marcus Redman. Martin Summers. James Holder. Though truthfully he hadn't really dealt with Holder. The man had been killed by an assassin named Floyd Lawton, better known as Deadshot. Though Oliver had killed Lawton, he'd been forced to bring Digg into his operation as a result. It was either that or let Digg die from the poisoned bullet Lawton had shot him with. Digg hadn't exactly accepted at first but when he had it had been with the explanation that perhaps he could prevent Oliver from getting himself killed. Oliver was just thankful to have the help and have at least one person he didn't have to hide from.

After dealing with Lawton, Oliver had turned his sights on Jason Brodeur. In dealing with Brodeur he'd had no choice but to enlist Laurel's help, though only as the mysterious vigilante. He couldn't risk more people knowing that particular secret. Of course that was around the same time that Quentin had almost figured everything out. The man had been suspicious of Oliver from the beginning and then he obtained evidence that sort of pointed at Oliver as being the vigilante. But with Laurel's legal help and Digg's help of making it so the vigilante appeared in one place while Oliver was surrounded by dozens of witnesses, there hadn't been much the police could do but let him off the hook.

But during that period of time, being put under a police microscope, agreeing to take a polygraph if it would get Quentin off his back a bit, stirred up memories and emotions Oliver had thus far managed to keep buried. And his nightmares, which had finally started to fade, returned with a vengeance. Now when he slept, which wasn't often, he locked the bedroom door not wanting to endanger anyone if they should happen to wake him like his mother had that first night.

It was also when he'd told Digg just how much it hurt not being able to tell his family, his friends, the truth about who he was. Who he had become.

Soon after that he had dealt with the Reston family. A family that, because of a decision made by Oliver's own father, had had little choice but to turn to crime in order to survive. 

After the Reston family it had been Helena Bertinelli, and though she hadn't been on his list, her father had been. Helena, a beautiful, smart and charming Alpha, had captured his interest almost immediately. Learning of what had happened to her fiancé, an Omega named Michael, who had been killed for supposedly passing information to the FBI, he had wanted to open up to her a bit, but couldn't. Then he'd learned that the killer picking off members of the Bertinelli crime family was actually Helena and he'd tried to teach her there was a difference between justice and revenge. But Helena had blazed her own path. A bloody and violent path that Oliver refused to accept. And though Helena's father was sent to prison and the Chinese Triad had lost key players, Helena and Oliver had not parted on good terms.

Digg tried to keep his spirits up after the Helena situation hadn't worked out, but Oliver hadn't listened, instead turning his focus to the nightclub he and Tommy were going to try and build together. It worked as a distraction for a while, that and continuing the fight to purge the city of those who'd failed it and its people. Before he knew it, Christmas was looming, but more than that, the date he'd scheduled to have his first heat since leaving the island months before. He had remembered what Slade told him about the suppressants, about the importance of having a heat every so often while taking them, just to prevent problems down the road. Like the suppressants failing because of too many hormones building up in his system.

It was during a training session with Digg, something Oliver was incredibly grateful for since it was hard to practice certain manoeuvres alone, that his friend and confidant noticed anything different about him. "You seem jittery," Digg said as their hands and arms continued to move, blocking the other's knife just as quickly as the other would try and strike. "And seeing as you haven't been planning to take down another dirtbag for a few days you can't say that it's stress."

Oliver grunted, his focus on watching Digg move, watching for an opening. When he didn't acknowledge Digg's words beyond the grunt the Alpha pressed a little more.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you?" He blocked one of Oliver's moves. "Because I got to tell you, calm and cool vigilante Oliver I can deal with. But jittery and nerved up Beta Oliver is something I have no prior experience with and I'm not so certain I want to have any."

Oliver let out a sharp exhale of breath through his nose and, before Digg could react, managed to catch the Alpha's forearm with his knife. Not enough to do any serious damage, just enough to draw a bit of blood. "Another round," he asked, hoping Digg would say yes and just drop the conversation about his odd behaviour. Digg gave him a considering look before answering with a quick, and sharp, "No."

Shaking his head in only slight regret, Oliver went to sit at the table where one of his military grade computers was sitting. Placing his knife on the table he dropped into the chair, but his leg bounced almost nervously, making Digg raise an eyebrow in question. Oliver was not exactly one to have an abundance of nervous energy. "I'm fine," he said firmly, hoping it was enough but already knew from the look on Digg's face that it wasn't. "Digg..."

"Something is going on with you," Digg said as he walked over, setting his own knife next to Oliver's. "Don't try and deny it because I can tell, just like I knew when I first started working for your mother that something wasn't quite right."

Oliver sighed as he leaned back in his chair. For nearly three months he'd been able to keep this secret, this one secret, from Digg, who already knew more about him than any of his family or friends did. But if he couldn't trust Digg with this, who could he trust? Drawing a slow, deep breath, he looked the Alpha straight in the eye and said "By the end of the week I'm going to go into heat."

Digg stared at him, face unreadable, and blinked once. Twice. A third time. "You're joking right?" Digg gave him a look then that clearly said he thought Oliver was bullshitting. "I'm not some punk kid just going through puberty, Oliver. I know Betas don't have heats."

"You're right, they don't." Oliver nodded his agreement. "But I'm not a Beta."

Silence fell between them for a moment and Digg was clearly trying to determine if Oliver was lying or not. After a moment the Alpha made a low sound. "You're an Omega."

Oliver nodded again.

"But you smell like..."

"I use a special body spray, similar to the scent neutralizer I use when I'm the hood, in order to smell like a Beta and I take suppressants to prevent any unexpected heats."

Digg gave him a look that clearly indicated the Alpha thought part of Oliver's explanation was insane. "Do you know how dangerous suppressants are?!" He looked at Oliver as though he wanted to strangle him. "Oliver that shit is nothing to mess around with. You can..."

"I know the risks," Oliver cut in quickly, not wanting to hear an argument he'd had once before, though with a fellow Omega. "Digg, I've been taking suppressants since my dynamic first presented."

Digg frowned. "Why would..."

"My father was ashamed to have an Omega for a son."

Silence fell again as Digg digested that piece of information. Thankfully though, he steered the conversation away from that touchy subject. "So by the weekend I'm supposed to what? Avoid this place and you because you'll be in heat and want to screw like a rabbit on crack?"

Oliver grinned a bit, seeing the apprehension in Digg's eyes, he shook his head. "I'll be hiding out here, yes, for the duration of my heat. Which really shouldn't last more than a day or two. But you'll be able to come and go." At Digg's doubting look Oliver finally added the "I'm bonded."

"I don't think your Alpha will like me coming and going when the two of you are...you know." Digg shook his head. "Speaking of...who the hell is your Alpha? And please God don't tell me it's Tommy. Or Helena."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at the way Digg said it. "Tommy is just a friend and he's got no idea I'm actually an Omega. As for Helena, well, I was bonded long before I met her. Five years before, in fact."

"So your Alpha is..."

"No one you've met."

Digg gave him one of those _I'm not impressed with that answer_ smirks he often wore around him. "Which doesn't put my mind at ease concerning my comings and goings if you and your mystery Alpha are going to be hooking up down here."

Oliver glanced away from Digg for a moment, trying not to think of how rough this heat might very well end up being. And not for the reasons Digg or anyone else would probably think. "You won't have to worry about my Alpha," he said as he finally looked at Digg again. "He won't be here."

"If you're going into heat he should be here for that, Oliver."

Oliver gave a nod in agreement. "He should be. But he won't be."

Digg frowned. Obviously confused by this as it went against everything an Alpha knew or was taught. "So why won't he be here?"

"Because I have no idea where he actually is."


	10. Chapter 10

When he returned home Oliver was greeted by the sight of Thea in some very nice looking clothing. He couldn't remember if there was something going on or if Thea was just going out. "You look very nice," he said with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

Thea chuckled softly but her expression said he should have already known. "Mom and Walter are having a dinner part with some big muckity mucks."

Oliver let out a low whistle of understanding and Thea grinned. "Best night of my life," her sarcasm was not missed.

When he looked around and asked about the Christmas decorations he could tell she was lying when she said everyone just hadn't gotten around to it yet. He mentioned their candy cane eating contests only to learn their mother went sugar free and there probably wouldn't be any candy canes in the house. Watching his sister walk off he sighed softly before turning and heading for the kitchen, thinking to grab a bit of food before retreating to his bedroom, only to meet his mother there.

"Oh good, you're home," Moira said with a smile, looking beautiful all done up as she was. "I'd like you to join us for dinner."

"Thea explained but I..."

"Oliver I don't ask you for much," she said, using the tone of voice that made him feel guiltier than he normally did and he knew he would give in just to make her smile. "But I'd really appreciate it if you could take an hour from your oh so busy schedule and have dinner with us."

He gave her a placating smile and nodded. "Okay."

"Good."

She turned and headed back to the dining room while Oliver drew a deep breath to compose himself before going to join her and her guest. Raisa entered the room to fetch something from the oven and patted his arm almost sympathetically. "You're not going to be happy with who you sit by," she said as she set the hot pan on the cooling rack, fetching the platter for it.

"Please tell me it's not the Mayor's daughter again." 

Oliver tried not to look too upset over that. But the girl, though an attractive young Beta, was far too obvious in her interest and it drove Oliver a little crazy that he couldn't just sit her down and explain that he was taken and that his Alpha, should the man ever grace Starling City with his presence, could kill her and dispose of the body before anyone even knew she was missing. Raisa chuckled and shook her head.

"Worse."

"Worse? How can it be worse than that?"

Raisa chuckled again, stepping by him to get some sort of sauce, patting his arm as she went. "Just be polite, smile a little and what ever you do, do not mention Mr Merlyn."

She gave him a little nudge, indicating that he should get his butt out to the dining and he drew a deep breath before heading there. If Raisa was telling him not to mention Tommy then it had to be someone who had something against his friend. Which meant they probably had something against him too. Why hadn't he just gone up to his room when he'd gotten home? Sighing softly as he walked into the dining room, he found one chair at the table empty. It was just to his mother's right and he didn't recognize the girl sitting in the seat next to it but the minute he looked at who sat across the table he knew why Raisa had warned him not to talk about Tommy.

Malcolm Merlyn.

Oliver hadn't seen the man since his return to the city though he did know that he'd cut Tommy off financially and that there was really no love lost between the two. Oliver didn't really have much of an opinion concerning the man, other than he was an Alpha who was far too use to getting what he wanted, an impeccable business man and that he was unimpressed with Tommy as a son.

Taking his seat, Oliver barely listened as the police commissioner explained that the crime rate in Starling City had dropped because of the changes implemented by the police force. Walter suggested that perhaps the criminals were running scared of the vigilante. Oliver felt a small surge of pride that he was actually making a difference in the city but let nothing show on his face, merely grinning as though agreeing with his stepfather. Though someone at the table seemed to take it as something else completely.

"What are your thoughts, Oliver?"

He wasn't sure if it was because he was coming off his suppressants or if it was something else, but there was something about the way Malcolm looked at him, as though expecting something, that unnerved him in a way he hadn't been in quite some time. He decided it was best to play up youthful ignorance and make a joke. "I think he needs a better code name than the Hood or Hood Guy."

Everyone around the table chuckled and he saw the slight grin on Malcolm's face.

"I agree," Malcolm said with the grin still on his face and humour lacing his voice though Oliver saw none in those steel blue eyes. Those remained cold. "How about...Green Arrow?"

While part of Oliver though it fitting, giving the outfit and archery, he gave a small shrug and once again went with youthful ignorance. "Lame," he said and saw a spark of something, some unreadable emotion, flicker through Malcolm's eyes.

When Walter excused himself to take a phone call from the office, Oliver noticed something odd in the man's face when he looked at briefly at Moira. Something was most certainly going on there but before he had time to ponder it further Malcolm chose the moment to draw him back into conversation.

"So, Oliver, I understand you and Tommy are starting a nightclub together."

Oliver gave a nod. "I figured what better way to utilize my father's old factory than to turn it into something that will actually turn a profit."

Malcolm gave a small smile. "I thought that Robert had sold the factory."

"He did," Oliver said with a nod, getting the feeling that Malcolm was digging for information. "I bought it back."

"Do you expect many people will travel to the Glades just to attend a nightclub, though?"

"Considering I'm the one who's opening it...yes." Olive gave a smug grin, hoping that his attitude might be enough to discourage any further discussion on the subject.

"Any idea what you're going to be calling it? I mean, a name is such an important thing when it comes to a business."

Before Oliver could reply a police officer entered the dining room, bending down to whisper in the commissioner's ear. When asked if everything was alright the commissioner explained that the vigilante had killed Adam Hunt. Shock went through Oliver, who quickly made up a convenient, believable excuse to leave dinner and excused himself. 

He had to find out what the hell was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver began investigating Adam Hunt's death, discovering that another archer was responsible. A well trained, skilled archer. He knew the odds of finding this mystery archer was slim unless he had help so he managed to slip an untraceable phone to Quentin Lance and he asked for one of the arrows in order to track the archer down. When Nelson Ravage, a man the vigilante had targeted early in the week, was murdered that same day he'd spoken to Quentin knew it wouldn't be long before the detective called him. And he was right, but the detective had made it very clear that the moment the mystery archer was out of the picture that the vigilante would be next.

He retrieved the arrow Quentin had left hidden in a heating vent and had tried to learn something, anything, about it. Digg walked in as he was examining it.

"Looks like Lance gave you a Christmas present after all," the man said as he stepped up beside Oliver, looking at the arrow.

"Hmm." Oliver turned the arrow over in his hand, looking at the arrowhead as Digg walked around the table only to lean back against another one. "Teflon coated titanium blades, serrated to split the bone. The shaft is some sort of specialized polymer which is stronger than your typical carbon fibre. This is a custom job."

"So Lance gave in after the other archer dropped another body."

"Nelson Ravage," Oliver said as he set the arrow down.

"Which is another name you crossed off your dad's list." Digg gave him one of those looks that clearly said he didn't like where this was going. "So is this guy trying to frame you or call you out?"

"Either way, I need to find him."

"You better do it fast," Digg said when Oliver picked the arrow up and carefully putting it into a contain so nothing damaged it. "Because by my estimate you've only got another two or three days before your heat hits you like a freight train."

Oliver made a low sound in the back of his throat before leaving. He had to go see someone about researching the arrow. He went to Queen Consolidated. More specifically he went to the IT Department to speak, again, to Felicity Smoak. She'd proven to be useful during his investigation into Floyd Lawton and he was hoping she'd be just as useful now. When he stepped into the IT Department though she seemed rather wrapped up in whatever it was that she was reading on her tablet and when he spoke she startled, looking up at him quickly.

"Don't you knock?" She looked a bit ticked and her scent, that of an Omega, filled with irritation though he suspected it was more because he'd startled her than anything. The look on her face almost made him chuckle, and he managed to refrain from doing so because he needed her help.

"Felicity this is the IT Department, not the ladies room."

She gave a small chuckle, not really finding it funning but figuring it was better than saying something else that was utterly ridiculous. She quickly locked her tablet. "What can I help you with?"

She listened as he gave his reason for being there, taking the arrow from him and using the patent number to find the manufacturer. She barely even blinked when he asked if she could find out where the particular arrow had been shipped. She gave him the address, all the while looking at him like she knew he was up to a lot more than getting more arrows as a gift for his friend.

"Felicity, you are remarkable," he said as he took the slip of paper with the address on it, standing as he did so. 

She grinned a bit, face lighting up in a way he hadn't seen before, clearly she wasn't told how good she was often. "Thank you for remarking on it."

He started to leave only to pause for a moment. "And Merry Christmas," he said, remembering that it was the holidays and people liked to be wished a Merry Christmas.

He started to turn, pausing only because she said "I'm Jewish."

He smiled when he looked back at her. "Happy Hanukah."

She smiled back at him and he found she looked even prettier when she smiled. Turning again he started to leave only to have a sharp, and rather sudden, cramp hit him, the pain enough to make his knees start to buckle. He grunted in pain and had to put his hand against the wall to catch himself. His vision blurred for a moment and he quickly shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Oh my god," Felicity's voice held deep concern and in the blink of an eye she was at his side, carefully touching his shoulder. "Are you okay? Should I call upstairs to get Mr Steele?"

Oliver panted for breath, another, though less violent, cramp twisted his insides and he quickly shook his head. "It's nothing..." He gasped and let the wall support his weight for a moment until Felicity tugged him downwards, getting him to sit on the floor. "Just...Just need a...minute..."

She moved away suddenly and he heard a door shut, and then the sound of her heels on the floor as she rushed to her desk, digging in a drawer before returning to his side, kneeling next to him, a bottle of what looked like some sort of juice in her hand. "Here," she said as she uncapped the bottle. "Drink some."

"I'm not..."

"Your body is readying itself for your heat," Felicity said as she gave him a look that clearly asked why he didn't obviously know that. "This will make it better."

"Suppressants don't..."

"It's not a suppressant." She lifted the bottle and the sweet smell of its contents reached his nose. "Think of it like Midol. All natural. My grandmother's recipe. Now would you please drink?"

Oliver gave a weak nod, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his abdomen, and took the bottle from her. A few sips later and he felt a great deal better than he had minutes earlier. He drew a deep breath and lowered the bottle, looking at Felicity as his body slowly returned to normal. "Stuff works great," he said with a weak chuckle as Felicity took the bottle, recapping it.

"Yup." She gave a small smile as she sat back on her heels. "So...umm...not to sound rude or anything but...maybe you should either up your suppressants or take a break from them for a few days because I think your body is..."

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted quickly. "This is what happens when you go off your suppressants in order to have a heat. Your body goes a little...a little crazy."

"This makes me so happy I don't hide my dynamic." Her face paled suddenly and she looked at him quickly, eyes wide. "Not that there's anything wrong with...I mean...it's perfectly understandable that...umm..."

"It's okay. I know what you meant."

"Okay, good." She gave a nod as though to confirm what she was saying as they both stood. "So...umm...are you going to be okay? I mean...getting to your car and stuff...because I could walk you just in case."

Oliver couldn't help but smile. He knew what she was really saying. Omegas tended to be protective of one another, especially when one was going into heat soon. And while he didn't really need her help to get to the parking garage, he knew she would worry about him if he just left by himself. "That might be a good idea."

Felicity nodded as she put the bottle on her desk before they left the IT Department, walking side by side down the hallways, arms brushing occasionally and earning quite a few second glances from the people they passed. Oliver just ignored them but he could tell it was bothering Felicity. No doubt people would start to talk that the two of them were seeing one another outside of the company. Certainly not a good rumour for Felicity's career but without any sightings of them together beyond the company it wouldn't be a long lasting rumour.

When they reached the parking garage, Oliver fished his keys from his pocket, grabbing his helmet from where he'd left it strapped to the handle of his motorcycle. He turned to Felicity, who gave the bike a passing glance before seemingly dismissing it. He couldn't help but grin at her reaction. "Thank you," he said as she looked at him, readjusting her glasses even though she didn't really have too. "For everything."

"You're welcome," Felicity smiled at him. "You should probably lay low for a while. At least until after...well...oh and don't worry...I promise not to say anything about...well...you know."

"I know, and thank you, Felicity," he said before pulling his helmet on, swinging his leg over his bike. He watched her head back into the building as he started the bike, feeling it roar to life beneath him, a smile spreading across his face. Felicity was a good person. A seriously undervalued, good person.


	12. Chapter 12

Going to the warehouse where the arrows had been shipped proved useless and almost fatal as the place had been rigged to blow. If not for an explosive arrow Oliver would have been stuck inside the room during the worst of the explosion. As it was he had some scorches on his clothes and a sore shoulder and hip from crashing against the door and then the floor. He'd barely made it out of there before his stomach cramped and pain blossomed through him for an entirely different reason. But he didn't have time to worry about it. He had a Christmas party to get to.

A Christmas party that had been going rather well until Oliver walked in on Thea and her friend, Shane. Kicking the Beta out had led to him and Thea having a not so nice chat where Thea harshly told him that no matter what he did nothing in their family would ever be the same. He had wanted to tell her he wasn't trying to make it the same, he was trying to build something new, but Digg had arrived, saying there was something important that needed his attention.

The other archer had taken five hostages.

His decision to save them, to face this mystery archer, hadn't sat too well with Digg, who reminded him, not so gently, that he was not going to be at the top of his game given that his body was readying for his heat. He hadn't listened or cared. The other archer had to be stopped. He'd gotten in without any problem, gotten the hostages to the roof, and had started searching for the other archer. He'd found the man. Impressively skilled, the other archer had proven to be more of a challenge than he'd anticipated.

He'd ended up shot three times, once in the hip and twice in the back, all because he'd let his guard down. The hand-to-hand combat they'd engaged in hadn't gone much better. The archer had had more training than Oliver thought. The kicks to his ribs were excruciating but it was the twisting and near dislocation of his wrist that had hurt the most. Learning though that the other archer knew about the list, and that whoever had written it wanted him dead, had been shocking to say the least and despite his pain and surprise Oliver managed to gain the upper hand for a moment and knocked the other archer unconscious.

Part of him said he should check and see who the archer was, that way he'd know who to go after later, but logic won out and he ran. Breaking the arrows in his back off hurt almost as much as when they'd torn into him, but he couldn't move very well with them whole. He'd managed to climb out through a window and contact Digg before passing out.

Waking up in the hospital Oliver learned that Digg had rescued him and had lied to his family, saying he'd been out on his motorcycle when someone pulled out in front of him. He and Thea had a small discussion concerning their earlier argument while Moira and Walter were just glad he was okay. The doctor's said he had to stay overnight for observation and Oliver had smiled and agreed like the good little patient but he knew that it wouldn't do well for him to linger too long. The other archer might have been dealt with for now but his heat was still coming and judging from the way his body felt it was coming fast.

After his family had left for the evening, Oliver sat and talked with Digg. They discussed the person who had apparently written the list Oliver thought his father had wrote. About the danger they possessed. It hadn't been a long conversation, seeing as neither of them knew anything.

"Right now the thing to focus on is that you saved five innocent lives," Digg said as he sat down, watching Oliver lean against a cane by the window, the younger man's reflection showing the grim expression on his face.

"Six."

Digg frowned. "What?"

"The woman who was reading the archer's message," Oliver said as his hand tightened around the handle of the cane. "She's a pregnant Omega."

Digg smiled a bit. "Like I said, Oliver," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "You may think you failed this city but that woman is at home with her Alpha and their unborn baby right now because of you. Because you were willing to put yourself on the line to save them."

Oliver made a low sound to acknowledge that he'd heard what Digg said but his mind had turned from the present, slipping to the past and a memory that was hurtful in ways nothing else would ever be.

_He was doubled over, what little bit he'd managed to eat for a so called breakfast leaving his stomach and splattering in the bushes. He panted for breath when nothing else came up, stomach still churning violently. "Fucking hell," he muttered once he was able to straighten up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

_"You're pregnant."_

_Oliver turned to give Slade, who was standing a few feet away, a cold glare. "I am not pregnant."_

_Slade raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He watched as Oliver began to march back towards the plane. "Every day for the last two weeks every time you eat something you throw it right back up. Not to mention the fact that your chest is tender and sore."_

_"I don't know what you're...AH!"_

_Slade had grabbed Oliver's arm, pulling him to a halt before pressing on his chest, causing discomfort and pain to flare, making Oliver twist away from the Alpha. "Don't fucking do that," Oliver ground out through his teeth, gently rubbing the spot Slade had touched. "Fucking hurts."_

_"I'm telling you, you're pregnant." Slade began followed Oliver as the now angry Omega continued to march back to the plane, following him right inside all while continuing to talk. "Deny it all you want but it won't change the fact that something has to be done about this situation."_

_Oliver stopped instantly, slowly turning to face Slade, eyes wider than usual. "Done?" His voice was barely above a whisper but Slade heard him as clearly as if he'd shouted._

_"What? Did you think we could just have a baby in this hell hole?" Slade snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "You think we're in danger as it is, picture trying to take care of a newborn while fighting Fyers and his band of killers, none of whom would even hesitate before killing said newborn, by the way."_

_"I still don't think I'm..."_

_When Slade moved, arm drawn back, fist doubled, the blow going to land right in Oliver's abdomen, something that had happened enough times in their training sessions that he never bothered flinching anymore, Oliver's reaction was quite different than it should have been. He yelped loudly, arms wrapping protectively around his abdomen and he dropped to his knees, trying to shield his midsection even further. Blinking in surprise at his own actions he slowly looked up at Slade, watching the Alpha's face for sign of another attack but there was nothing._

_"Still think you're not pregnant?" Slade shook his head. "Your instincts are probably screaming it but you're young and ignorant enough not to listen."_

_Oliver slowly stood, one arm still wrapped around his abdomen. "Okay," he said softly, watching as Slade went to one of the crates, digging through it before going to another one. "So...So I'm pregnant...can't be very far along or there'd be more symptoms. Right?"_

_"Yeah." Slade pulled what looked like a bottle of water from one of the crates. "Probably best that you're not very far along."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver frowned, not liking the small sliver of guilt that he could see in Slade's eyes. "And what is that?"_

_Slade drew a slow, deep breath and Oliver could see the Alpha was steeling his nerves. He'd seen it the night they'd taken the airstrip. The day that Slade had killed his former partner. It was not necessarily a good thing because it meant Slade was getting ready to do something he knew he had to do but wasn't one hundred percent certain he wanted to do. Oliver watched the Alpha, his Alpha, slowly walk over to him._

_"It's going to be alright, Oliver," Slade said with a weak smile, and Oliver thought he saw something else in Slade's eyes beside that little bit of guilt._

_"What is? What are you..."_

_It was all he got out before Slade punched him hard enough in the face to knock him out._

"Oliver?"

Digg's voice drew Oliver from the memory. Something Oliver was deeply grateful for. Turning slowly, mostly because of his injuries, Oliver looked at his friend. "Sorry," he said with a weak smile, shoving the pain his memories brought to the back of his mind. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you were going to be okay here for the next day or two." Digg gave him a concerned look. "I mean what with your...well...schedule and all."

Oliver drew a slow breath, his ribs protesting a bit, and gave the best shrug that he could, given his condition. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Oliver woke up feeling achy and overheated and like there were hundreds of insects running under his skin. He'd called Digg and then signed himself out of the hospital, despite the doctor insisting that he stay and be checked over again. His time had run out. Digg was waiting out front of the hospital when he hobbled out. Climbing into the backseat of the car he told his friend to take him to the factory. The drive was excruciating. Every bump caused the pain to intensify. He curled in on himself, trying to use every meditation technique he knew to fight the pain but it just wasn't working.

"Just a few more minutes," Digg said as they reached the Glades. "You'll be alright. Just hang on a few more minutes."

Before Oliver could respond his cell phone buzzed and he groaned in a mix of pain and disbelief. It took a minute but he managed to dig the phone from his jacket pocket. The word _Mom_ flashing on the caller ID. He groaned again but knew if he didn't answer it she would just keep calling. "Mom," he answered as he felt dampness seeping through his pants. Oh that was just lovely. "Mom, I can't really..."

"The hospital just called and said you'd signed yourself out." Moira sounded concerned and furious all at the same time. "Care to explain your actions?"

"Mom...I know it seems weird...but...but after five years on the island...tending to my injuries myself I just...I want some time away just to...to deal with it."

"Oliver, I understand that things must still be difficult for you, but your injuries should be treated by a medical professional and..."

"No, you don't understand!" Oliver hadn't meant to snap at his mother but with the combined pain of his injuries and his heat setting in he seemed to have very little control over his impulses. "I lived through hell for five year and never once saw a so called medical professional! I had broken bones and cuts and burns that I had to tend all on my own. I know how to take care of myself despite what you and everyone else fucking thinks!"

He saw the way Digg looked sharply at him in the rear view mirror but ignored the man as he continued talking.

"Now, I'm going to take a few days to get myself straightened out and then I'll be home. I've got Digg with me so you don't have to worry about me."

"Oliver...wait...I..."

Before his mother could say anything to make him feel even guiltier than he already did Oliver ended the call and turned his phone off, tossing it onto the seat next to him, barely noticing when Digg parked the car outside the factory. His body was starting to feel like it was on fire and the slick slide of fluid down his thighs was becoming uncomfortable. He groaned softly and once again tried to use meditation techniques to deal with some of the pain. It worked a bit for his physical injuries but not the pain brought on by his heat. Digg had to help him from the car and inside the factory. Oliver whimpered with each step, leaning heavily on his friend as they made their way down into the hideout.

"We really should give this place a name," Digg said as Oliver slowly moved away from him, using the nearest table to support his weight. "The Arrow Cave or something."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh. "Cave doesn't...really...fit," he panted as he yanked his shirt off, dropping it onto the table without much concern, sweat already trickling over his body. "And I...I thought we could just...just call it a...command center...or...or something..."

Digg frowned, watching Oliver's shaky movements with concern. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, man? You don't look so good."

Oliver chuckled weakly, stepping slowly around the table in order to reach the duffle bag he'd brought down a few days before. "I'll be okay..." He dug in the bag and found a pair of shorts. "Just...going to need...a few days..."

Digg didn't look convinced but didn't argue. He didn't really have much experience with Omegas in heat. Though he did notice that despite the rich, pleasing scent wafting off of Oliver he didn't feel the overwhelming urge to jump him. He knew that Oliver had said he was bonded but he'd honestly still expected a little more dramatic reaction to the scent of his heat then this. Guess the rumours about bonded Omegas were true.

"I'm going to go move the car," Digg said, reminding Oliver that they had in fact come up with a pretty good plan to keep Oliver hidden until after the heat. "You gonna be..."

"Digg." It might have been the tone of voice or the look on Oliver's face but Digg got the message loud and clear.

Oliver waited until his friend was gone before he stripped out of his pants and boxers, wincing at the tingling that set in when the fabric drug over his already too sensitive skin. Tugging on the shorts, which were loose enough not to bother him, he slowly made his way over to the little cot in the corner. He'd original set it up in case he needed to sleep down here some nights and was thankful he had. Lying on the cold concrete floor, though appealing given how hot his skin was wasn't exactly the best place given his injured condition.

Lying down took a bit of effort and he let out a pain filled groan as he finally managed to recline on the cot. He drew a slow, deep breath as he rolled onto his back, ignoring the way his ribs protested. His body was hot and achy, the fluid he could feel sliding between his thighs was unpleasant but he could tolerate it. Panting softly he stared up at the ceiling, wondering how bad this heat would actually be. The last one he'd gone through, without Slade, had been brutal. It had felt like he was dying and the entire time he'd screamed and begged for his Alpha. He suspected this time would be no different.

Breathing deeply he closed his eyes as a sharp pain shot through him. _Oh yeah,_ he thought as his hands curled, clutching the blanket beneath him. _This is going to be exactly like last time._

He grunted as his heat began settling into his veins, pain flaring with it, and he tried to breath through it, tried to ignore the ache that settled into the pit of his stomach. An ache that could only be soothed by the touch of his Alpha. His rather absent Alpha. Groaning lowly he tried not to think about Slade. Thinking about the man just seemed to make it worse. Instead he forced his mind to go blank, used every meditation technique to empty his thoughts as best he could. The occasional thought of how bad this heat was going to be flickered through his mind but he managed to stop thinking about Slade.

He heard Digg return, caught his Alpha scent, and whimpered as his eyes opened, watching as Digg knelt next to the cot, a damp washcloth in hand. "You already look like shit," Digg said as he carefully wiped the washcloth, which was cold, across Oliver's forehead. The chill made Oliver whimper but not in discomfort. Digg seemed to realize that because he repeated the action before dipping it back into the small bucket of water and ice that Oliver hadn't noticed until now.

"Yeah..." Oliver panted, a weak chuckle passing his lips. "Well...this is...what happens when...when a bonded Omega goes...goes in heat without...fuck...without their Alpha..."

"You said you didn't know where he was," Digg said quietly, placing the washcloth to Oliver's forehead again, causing him to whimper once more. "Is that because he left or you did?"

Oliver made a low sound in the back of his throat. "He...He left...don't ask why...because...I...I don't know..."

Digg grunted, clearly not liking the idea that an Alpha could just walk away like that. "Well," he said as he picked the washcloth up, dipping it in the water again. "I'm not going anywhere, Oliver. I'll help you through this as much as I can."

Oliver smiled weakly, his body starting to demand some form of release, but he managed to ignore it. He wasn't a complete slave to his biology after all. "I...I know you will..." He reached over and gave Digg's arm a slight squeeze. "You're...a...a good man...Digg..."

Digg merely grunted again, nodding slightly as he gently wiped the sweat from Oliver's face and neck. Oliver's head tipped back, a soft gasp falling from his lips as the cold water helped to at least sooth the heat prickling over his skin. He knew then that he could get through this. With Digg's help he could get through this.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver was dozing, barely awake, when he heard the approaching footsteps. Knowing it was just Digg, because no one else knew where he was, kept him from fully waking or even opening his eyes. He just lay there, in that peaceful world between wakefulness and sleep. When the cot dip under the add weight of his friend he grunted slightly, debating how difficult it would be to shove Digg off. He had just decided to do it regardless of the pain in his arm when Digg spoke.

"You look like hell."

Only that wasn't Digg's voice.

His eyes opened immediately, just as a hand, warm and oh so familiar, cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing the skin just below his eye. He stared up in a mix of shock and joy at the Alpha looking down at him. "You're here..." he whispered, unable to believe this was actually happening.

"Where else would I be, kid?" A smile, warm and teasing, graced his Alpha's face and he barely suppressed the whimper clawing its way up his throat as Slade's scent washed over him. He reached up, covering Slade's hand with his own, trying to soak in every sensation that Slade's touch caused.

"You...you just left...and..."

"Shh." Slade moved his hand and rubbed his thumb over Oliver's lower lip. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now."

Oliver made a low sound, trying to sit up, wanting to hold Slade, wanting to feel his Alpha against him but his injuries and the weakness caused by his heat kept him pretty immobile. Slade seemed to know what he wanted, though, because he leaned down, cover Oliver's body with his own. "It's alright, kid," the Alpha whispered, lips brushing lightly against Oliver's, making him whimper again. "I'm here."

"Slade..." Oliver gasped when Slade's hips rocked against him, the feel of his Alpha's hard cock pressing against his thigh. It caused him to buck his hips upwards, wanting more. Needing more. "Please...Slade..."

"I've got you, Oliver. I've got you."

Oliver let his eyes slip shut as Slade's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it and causing more pre-cum to leak forth. He moaned and his back arched, pushing his hips up, needing more. He heard Slade growl and whimpered in response, forcing his eyes open, wanting to see his Alpha. He watched the desire flare brightly in Slade's eyes and he moaned again, reaching up to wrap his arms around his Alpha's shoulders.

"Oliver."

He heard his name being called but it wasn't Slade's voice, and it sounded far away, so he ignored it. Focusing fully on his Alpha. Needing nothing but Slade.

"That's it, kid," Slade whispered, lips brushing Oliver's lips again, drawing forth another whimper of need from the Omega. "Let go. I've got you, so just let go."

"Oliver."

That voice again, more urgent now, but Oliver chose to ignore it again.

He focused on the feel of Slade's hand, stroking him, giving him just enough pleasure, but not quite enough to push him over the edge. "Slade...please...more...need more..." He panted, watching as Slade's eyes darkened further, becoming impossibly dark with desire, only to let out a sharp cry when Slade's hand twisted a little bit, thumb rubbing over the head of his cock.

"Is that it, kid? Is that what you need?"

"Yes! God yes!"

Oliver's eyes quickly shut as he writhed beneath his Alpha, unable to do anything but lay there and accept the pleasure Slade was giving him. He was right at the edge and almost ready to tip over it when that voice, distant and sharp, reached him again.

"OLIVER!"

Oliver jerked and his eyes flew open, finding Digg kneeling next to the cot, carefully shaking his shoulder. He quickly looked around, trying to figure out where Slade had gone to before his sleep addled mind managed to figure out that he'd been dreaming. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, and pushing his disappointment over the dream to the back of his mind he realized that, despite the bit of pain from his injuries, his body didn't feel like it was overheating and the cramps caused by his heat had subsided. Looking at Digg he drew a shallow breath.

"How long was I out?"

Digg frowned. "You mean asleep or the loopy place your heat seemed to drag you to? Because you've been asleep for about six and a half hours. Loopy heat induced state lasted three days and seemed to break about an hour before you all but passed out."

"Did I..."

"Try to molest me? No." Digg helped him to sit up before handing a bottle of water to him, watching as he downed half of it in one go. "You kept calling out for someone named Slade, though. He your Alpha?"

Oliver gave a small, quick nod, the expression on his face one that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it. But looking at Digg's face told him that the man had something to tell him but wasn't sure how to go about it. "Digg," he said as he lowered the water bottle, letting it dangle from his fingers. "What's wrong?"

Digg glanced away for a moment, clearly collecting his thoughts, figuring out the best way to say whatever it was, before drawing a deep breath and meeting Oliver's gaze head on.

"It's Walter, Oliver. He's gone missing."


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver hadn't wasted anytime returning home and learning everything he could about Walter's disappearance. He found very little out of the ordinary so he had Digg reach out to friends in the FBI and Interpol, but nothing turned up. He'd even resorted to using his contact inside the Bratva, hoping some less than legal assistance might turn up something, but after six weeks and no news his hope of locating his stepfather quickly was beginning to fade.

As the weeks turned to months Oliver found his focus being drawn away from Walter by the pressing business of being the vigilante. Garfield Lynns, a firefighter seeking revenge. The Count, a drug dealer whose product, Vertigo, nearly landed Thea in jail after she'd taken it and wrecked her new car. Cyrus Vanch, a killer who'd kidnapped Laurel just to get to the vigilante.

Garfield Lynns, despite all of Oliver's efforts to help the damaged Omega, had killed himself, stating that he was _already burned_ and thus beyond any sort of help.

The Count, though having drugged Oliver in an attempt to kill him, had ended up with a syringe full of Vertigo to the arm, thus driving the already off kilter Beta over the brink of insanity.

Cyrus Vanch had been arrested after Oliver had managed to infiltrate his otherwise highly secured home with the help of Quentin Lance, who had wanted to kill Cyrus for abducting Laurel but Oliver had stopped him, reminding him of his duty of a police officer.

Of course other things had happened during those times.

While Oliver was chasing after Lynns, Thea had managed to bring Moira out of her reclusive shell which led to her taking over as head of Queen Consolidated in Walter's absence.

While he'd been hunting down The Count, planning to put the man down for good, he'd been reunited with an old flame, McKenna Hall, a detective with the Starling City Police Department. And somehow, miraculously, Laurel had convinced her father to pull so strings to get Thea out of going to jail, instead she had to do community service at Laurel's legal aid office. Unfortunately that was also when Thea became convinced that Moira was having an affair with Tommy's father. Something Oliver couldn't correct her on because it meant divulging secrets their mother wanted kept hidden.

And in dealing with Vanch, Digg had uncovered some information that indicated that Moira might be involved in what happened to the _Queen's Gambit_ and some secret plan involving the city. Although in confronting his mother, Oliver had ended up shot, by Moira no less, and had been forced to rely on Felicity Smoak in order to get back to the warehouse where, together, Digg and Felicity managed to patch him up. During that entire situation, unconscious on a table, Oliver had dreamt, had remembered the island and Slade's role in turning him from a naive, spoiled brat to the beginnings of the man he had eventually become.

Not too long after that he, Digg and Felicity had begun investigating a world renowned jewel thief known only as the Dodger. And while using a priceless family heirloom to try and trap the thief, Felicity had ended up with a bomb strapped around her neck while the thief who'd put it there did his best to get away. Thankfully Oliver had managed to stop the Dodger before anything terrible had happened, saving both Felicity and taking down one of Interpol's most wanted in the process. Of course it hadn't all be work. Oliver had managed to reconnect with McKenna, even if he knew they could never have the sort of relationship she deserved. He wanted to try and be happy for a while, even if it was with an Alpha who wasn't, and never would be, his.

It was also around then that McKenna was assigned to work the vigilante case.

Not necessarily a good thing but given how many people he'd managed to thus far keep in the dark about his night time exploits Oliver didn't figure it would be too challenging. Returning to the warehouse from the police department, where he'd been talking to McKenna, Oliver found that Digg had gone home, or possibly to Carly's, but that Felicity was there, sitting in her chair at the computers, still looking shaken.

"Felicity?"

She jumped when he spoke, whirling around to look at him, hair falling over her shoulders. She wasn't wearing her glasses, meaning that though she'd been at the computers, she hadn't actually been using them. "Oh...umm...hi..." she fidgeted nervously, not really uncommon for her but he knew this wasn't her usually fidgeting. This was left over adrenaline from what had happened with the Dodger. "I...I hope you don't mind...I just...I...well I just needed some...well...time to...umm..."

He gave a nod, fully understanding what she was trying to say. "It's okay," he said as he walked over, noticing the way her body continuously quivered. The adrenaline coursing through her making her muscles twitch and jerk even though she was trying desperately to just sit still. "You're still keyed up from what happened tonight."

She gave a jerky nod, looking down at her hands, which were shaking.

"Can't seem to stop," she said softly, looking back up at him. "I...I went home but...it...it just didn't feel safe...and I...I had to be somewhere safe and...in Starling City what place could possibly...be...be safer than right here?"

Without saying anything he stepped forward, reaching down and pulling Felicity to her feet before easily lifting her into his arms. She squeaked loudly, clearly taken off guard by his actions. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, concerned no doubt that he'd drop her as he walked over to the cot in the corner and sat down, his back against the wall, settling her between his legs but still holding her close.

"You survived a...a pretty bad situation, and right now your body is still running on some of that adrenaline," he explained as he gently rubbed her back, letting his instincts as an Omega guide his actions. "Take a few deep breaths and talk to me."

"About what?" She didn't sound convinced and he smiled slightly.

"Anything. But take those deep breaths first."

She peered up at him for a moment, still not looking convinced but she did as he said, taking a few deep breaths before saying "Do you ever want to have kids?"

He blinked.

"Where did that..."

"You said talk about anything...this is me talking about the first thing that came into my head, okay?" She drew another deep breath. "So? Do you? Wants kids some day?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts, but when he did finally answer it was the last thing he'd planned to actually say. "After what happened with the first one I'm not really sure."

Silence hung heavy in the air for what felt like forever before Felicity finally whispered, "The first one?"

Oliver knew he could have deflected the question, found a reason not to answer, but Felicity was risking so much, had risked her very life, helping him in his cause to bring justice to the city that he found that any reason not to answer would be like spitting on the sacrifice and chances she was willing to take to help him. Drawing a slow, deep breath he closed his eyes as the words began to fall from his lips.

"When I was on the island, I met an Alpha...well stumbled upon him really...he nearly killed me." He paused for a moment, opening his eyes as he easily recalled the cool metal of Slade's sword to his throat. "But then he realized I was more useful alive. That, with training, I could help him. Unfortunately by that time whatever suppressants had been built up in my system from before the...the yacht went down had worked their way out of my system."

Felicity stirred in his arms, looking up at him again, eyes wide with shock. "You mean...you went into heat on some strange island with an even stranger Alpha?"

Oliver chuckled slightly. When she said it like that it just sounded like a bad television show.

"Yeah." He rubbed a small circle over her shoulder blade. "Well...we ended up bonding and...a few weeks later determined I was pregnant. I denied it...at first...not wanting to think about what it would mean for me...for us...we were trying to survive...didn't stand a very good chance of it ourselves. God knows what adding a baby to that would have done for our chances."

Felicity blinked. "You mean you..."

"I..." Oliver swallowed around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "I didn't really get much...of a say. My Alpha...he knocked me unconscious and...and when I came too I was tied...tied to a chair. He had this...bottle...looked and tasted no different than water. Some kind of all natural morning after drink...God only knows where he got it...but it worked."

"He forced you to drink something that...that killed your baby?" Felicity looked both horrified and outraged at the mere idea. "How could...what...I mean...that selfish son of a..."

"He cried the entire time."

Felicity stared at him in silence, clearly letting his words sink in.

"He...He cried?"

Oliver nodded, easily remembering the guilty and pained expression on Slade's face when the Alpha had forced him to drink that damn concoction. "He kept..." He paused, swallowing around the lump in his throat again, trying to keep his own tears at bay. "He kept saying...he was sorry...that he didn't want to but...but there wasn't another choice..."

"You could have had the baby," Felicity whispered and it took Oliver a minute to remember that she, unlike Digg, didn't know about how bad the island had been.

"And risk every cry alerting a group of...of killers to our location..." Oliver was surprised at how much like Slade he had just sounded, practically using the man's exact words in explaining the reasoning behind the abortion. "Those...Those men wouldn't have hesitated in...in killing a baby...Slade was right about that..."

Felicity made a low sound and when she spoke the anger was evident in her words. "Doesn't mean it was right of him to take away your choice. It wasn't just his baby! It was yours too! I...I can't believe you don't hate him for...for what he did."

"For a while I did."

Felicity opened and closed her mouth a few times, clearly at a loss for what to say to that, so Oliver took the chance to explain.

"I hated...that he'd taken the choice away...hated that he'd killed our child...but then...then I began to think about the life...the life that child would have had on the island and...and as terrible as it may sound I'm glad...Slade did what he did. I...I wouldn't have been strong enough on my own to do it."

"Oliver..."

"He didn't come near me for...God...nearly four days...kept finding reasons to be...somewhere else I guess..." Oliver easily recalled how he'd wake to find Slade gone, only to have the Alpha return sometime late in the day, bringing some sort of food with him, which they ate at opposite ends of the crashed plane before Slade would slip away again. "It...It gave me time to...well...come to terms with everything...I still hated him...but as time went on it was...easier to be around him."

"Still doesn't make what he did right, or fair to you," Felicity murmured, hugging him tightly all of sudden, her own instincts telling her to comfort him even if the hurt he suffered was years old. She could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke of the child he'd been forced to abort. And despite their different opinions on the best way to help the city, she didn't like the idea of Oliver hurting like that. He was a good man after all.

Oliver returned Felicity's embrace, cheek resting her hair, thinking about what she'd said. While part of him agreed with her he knew that Slade's actions, his choices, hadn't been wrong. They'd barely survived the island. And they were both left damaged by it so God only knew what sort of life a child who'd been born and raised in that hell would be able to lead.

_No,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. _What Slade did wasn't right or fair. But it was the only option we had at the time._


	16. Chapter 16

_Somewhere in Europe_

The phone chirped three times before he rolled over and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"It's been some time, old friend."

He sat up, a smirk playing across his face. "Indeed it has," he said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing just as quickly. "What has you calling this time, Chi?"

"I have a contract I thought you might be interested in taking."

He crossed the room to the little table where his laptop was set up, quickly logging on he drew up a specially designed search engine. It was similar to Interpol or the CIA but far more advanced than anything either agency used. "You got a name?"

"Merlyn. Malcolm Merlyn."

He punched in the name, hit search and waited. "Sounds American."

"He is. Will that be a problem?"

He made a low sound as he sat in the chair, watching the search run. "You don't usually call me with contracts in the States."

"This is a special contract."

Something in the caller's voice, the tone, told him that if he took the contract it wouldn't exactly be the standard job. "They always are, Chi," he said as the search came up with the information he wanted. "What's the pay out?"

"One million."

A nice chunk of change, though hardly high compared to some of the contracts he'd taken. Mulling things over he quickly read what he'd found about the target.

Malcolm Merlyn, owner and CEO of a company called Merlyn Global Group, the home office of which was based in Starling City. The same city in which Mr Merlyn lived. He frowned slightly. _Starling City_. He knew that place. But why? Doing a quick search revealed little but the typical information concerning the city. And a news story that was still pretty big in the States. The return of the long lost and presumed dead Oliver Queen.

"Well?" The caller's voice drew him from the information on the screen. "Will you take the contract?"

He drew a deep breath, leaning back in his chair, staring at the photo of Queen that was attached to the news article concerning his miraculous return to Starling City. "Sorry, Chi," he said as he started another search, this time on Oliver Queen. "But I'm going to have to pass."

"If it's about the pay out..."

"It's not." He cut the caller off quickly, knowing that no matter what the price was, he still wouldn't be taking the contract. "Some plans of mine just became rather important and, as much as I'd love to help you out, these plans can't be changed for any reason."

There was a pause, the caller clearly trying to think of a way to convince him, and then a soft sigh. "I understand."

"If you need someone that badly, I can give you a recommendation."

"Oh?" Now the caller sounded a little happier. "With a recommendation from you they must be very good."

"One of the best." The search finished and the information appeared on screen. "Name's Guillermo Barrera. You'll find him in Spain or France."

"Thank you."

"Any time, Chi."

Without another word the call ended.

Setting the phone aside he began to read through the information on Oliver Queen. The only son of the late Robert Queen. A trust fund brat who, before his disappearance five years ago, had gotten into all sorts of trouble with the law. Though nothing had ever stuck. Since returning there was only one arrested. The charges being obstruction of justice, aggravated assault, trespassing, acting as a vigilante and murder. But, as it turned out, the police had arrested the wrong man.

Intrigued by the charge of acting as a vigilante he did a search for more information.

He found a few news clips that showed the vigilante. A figure dressed in leather with a green hood and a bow. Many of the articles listed it as being an archaic weapon but watching the clips, seeing this vigilante move and fight, the bow was hardly archaic. In the vigilante's hands it was lethal. He watched the clips a few times, studying the vigilante's movements and skill. The man was a trained killer.

A smirk spread across his face as he picked his phone back up and booked a plane ticket to Starling City. Seemed he was heading State side after all.


	17. Chapter 17

_Starling City_

Oliver sat in the darkness of his father's factory. Not in the area where the night club would be and not in the basement where his, to quote Digg, Arrow Cave was. But in the shadows, at the back of the building, trying to figure out the possible mess he'd gotten himself into earlier in the evening. He was still having a hard time believing what had happened.

Taking down an assassin named Guillermo Barrera two days before had led to a hit put out by the Chinese Triad. A hit on Tommy's father. A hit he'd managed to stop but only by revealing his secret to Tommy. A hit that had been nearly carried out by a man that Oliver had thought he'd killed months ago. Floyd Lawton. The assassin known for lacing his bullets with a specific type of poison. The assassin Interpol called Deadshot because he never missed. The assassin who had killed Digg's brother.

He'd been so certain that night that Lawton had died.

But his focus had been diverted. Turned to Digg and trying to save the man from dying due to the poisoned bullet he'd been hit with. If that hadn't happened he would have checked, would have made absolutely certain that Lawton was dead.

An arrow through the eye.

The man shouldn't have survived.

Frowning he thought back, thought about ever variable, and the only think he could think of was the eye piece that man had been wearing. An eye piece that enhanced his vision when used with the scope of his rifle. Perhaps it had slowed the arrow to the point of turning an otherwise fatal shot into a nonfatal one.

"Oliver?"

The shout, Tommy's voice, drew him from his thoughts and he slowly stood, creeping through the darkness to stand at the edge of the walkway, looking down to see Tommy walking through where the night club's dance floor would be. If the place was ever actually finished. His friend, whom only a few hours ago had looked at Oliver as though he were the biggest fraud on the planet, kept looking around, calling out his name. Why was Tommy there? Why wasn't he still at the hospital with his father?

Knowing the only way to get answers was to face the music Oliver drew a deep breath and made his way down. He was as silent as shadow, not alerting Tommy to his presence until he was in the shadows near the dance floor. "I'm here," he said softly, though it still took Tommy by surprise because his friend yelped and swung around quickly, eyes wide.

"Christ!" Tommy put a hand over his chest. "Give me a fucking heart attack why don't you?"

"Sorry." Oliver stepped out of the darkness, into the pool of light from the few work lights that had been left on. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't." Tommy shook his head, taking in Oliver's appearance. "I just...I took a shot in the dark. Got lucky."

Oliver made a low sound, giving the faintest nod of his head. "So...I...imagine you have questions."

"That...That is an understatement." Tommy said as he shoved his hand through his hair. "I...I guess the first is...why? Why do all this?"

Oliver pondered his answer for a moment before gesturing towards the back of the factory, to where the hidden door was. "I can show you."

Tommy followed him down stairs, eyes widening when he saw the expansive layout of what Oliver still considered his base of operations even if Digg and Felicity called it the Arrow Cave. Oliver watched his friend look around, taking in the training areas, the computers, and the weapons before turning to look at him. Impressed but still confused as to why Oliver had done any of it. Oliver drew a slow, deep breath before walking over to one of the tables.

"Before my father died," he said as he picked up his father's notebook. "He told me that he wasn't the man I thought he was. That he hadn't helped this city but had failed it. He gave me this." He turned, holding up the notebook. "A list of names of people who also failed the city. I swore to use it right my father's wrongs. To bring justice to those who poison the city."

Tommy took the notebook, flipping through it, seeing the names. Some crossed out. "All...All these people are..."

"Corrupt." Oliver leaned back against the table.

"The...The ones crossed out...not all of them are dead."

"The vigilante's reputation is usually enough now that violence isn't necessary. Though...there are a few that...didn't cooperate."

"Like that suspected assassin the police found dead at the heliport a few days ago?"

Oliver gave a slow nod. "Guillermo Barrera. And he _was_ an assassin, Tommy. A good one." He paused, watching Tommy set the notebook down, all while wondering how much he should divulge about Barrera's presence in Starling City. "Tommy...Barrera wasn't in the city by accident. He...He was hired to kill your father."

Tommy's eyes widened.

"He...how do you..."

"The information was in Barrera's phone."

Tommy sagged a bit, thankfully a chair was nearby and he promptly dropped into it. "Why?" He looked at Oliver. "Why...Why did he want to kill my father?"

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted, hating that he didn't have a better answer for his friend. "I know the Chinese Triad ordered the hit but...but someone else ordered them to do it."

"So...So someone still wants my father...dead."

Oliver drew a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry but yes."

Tommy made a low sound and looked down at his hands. "Do you...Are you going to..."

"I'm trying to find out who that is." Oliver straightened, crossing to where Tommy sat and clasped his friend's shoulder. "I promise, Tommy. I'm going to do everything I can to stop them. I won't let you lose you're father."

Tommy looked up at him, face paler than normal, fear shining in his eyes. "Ollie...I..." He stopped speaking suddenly, his expression becoming one of confusion. He sniffed unexpectedly and for a moment, just one, Oliver was confused. But then realization hit him. The scent neutralizer he'd been wearing practically all night had finally worn off. Stripping the beta body spray with it. He started to step back, thinking to put some distance between them, only to be surprised when Tommy stood swiftly, hand on his arm, face pressed into the slope of Oliver's neck.

Tommy inhaled deeply, catching Oliver's true scent, before his head lifted, shock filling his eyes as he stared at Oliver's face. "You're an Omega?!"

Oliver made a low sound in the back of his throat and spoke without humour.

"Surprise."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in updates but I've been a bit preoccupied with the Starz tv series _Spartacus_ (it has Manu Bennett in it so I can hardly be faulted) but I'm now all caught up on it and as such the updates should come at a more responable pace.

"You...How...What?!"

Tommy began pacing and Oliver would have laughed if the situation were different. He watched as Tommy had his little melt down, clearly trying to work things out in his own, before his friend turned, facing him with wide eyes and a disbelieving expression.

"You...You're an Omega!"

Oliver gave a small shrug. "You said that already."

"But...But I've known you practically our whole lives!" Tommy shook his head. "This...how could I not have...I mean...I should have known..."

"Tommy." Oliver reached out and grabbed his friend by the shoulder. "No one knew. My father...he didn't want people to know."

"Why? I mean he was...he was outspoken in equal rights for Omegas and..."

"He was one man when it came to the public, but a completely different one when it came to his family, Tommy." Oliver frowned as he remembered the morning after his very first heat.

_He was sitting in his father's study, trying not to squirm or be afraid as his father paced by the window. He still felt jittery from the heat but the look on his father's face, that stern, disapproving look that he only saw when he did something wrong. Clearly being an Omega was wrong in his father's eyes. Head tipping forward to hide the pain that realization brought him, he didn't notice when his father crossed the room._

_"People can't know, Oliver," Robert said firmly, getting something from the cabinet before walking over to the chair where Oliver sat. "Do you understand? They cannot know!"_

_Oliver gave a small nod, barely looking up at his father, who held a small bottle of dark coloured pills. Robert made a low sound and held the bottle out. "Hide these somewhere no one will find them," Robert all but growled, still looking furious. "And take one every morning when you get up. I'll get you some sprays and soap so you'll smell like a Beta."_

_Oliver turned the bottle over in his hands a few times, processing everything his father was saying. "So...So I'm going to pretend to be a...a Beta?"_

_"Yes, damnit!"_

_Oliver flinched back, clutching the bottle to his chest, seeing what looked like disgust in his father's eyes before it was quickly masked. "Okay, Dad."_

_Robert grunted and turned away, silently telling Oliver the conversation was over with. Slowly he stood and went to the door, lingering for a moment. He looked back at his father, who was once again standing by the window and wanted to say something, anything, to lift the tension he saw in the man's shoulders. But he couldn't find the words so instead he just left, quietly closing the door behind him._

Oliver blinked and the memory faded, his focus returning quickly to Tommy and the situation they found themselves in. "I hid my dynamic for so long that it...it became easy to lie about it."

Tommy made a low sound. "No offence, Ollie, but your dad was a bit of a dick."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at that, which made Tommy laugh too, and soon the somewhat tense atmosphere that had settled over the room lifted. Still smiling, though a bit sadder than before, Oliver gave Tommy an apologetic look. "I...I'm sorry I never told you about my dynamic before...I just..."

"You were scared," Tommy said as he gripped Oliver's shoulder in that old, familiar way. Reassuring without words. "Your dad he...well let's just say that in this area of your life he sucked. But...But you being an Omega doesn't change things between us."

Oliver swallowed around the lump in his throat, suddenly aware of just how worried he'd been about Tommy's reaction to his true dynamic. He drew a slow, deep breath, knowing that while things might be okay on that front there was a very strong likelihood that Tommy wouldn't be quite so cool with the vigilante part of Oliver's life.

"And the other thing," he asked softly, knowing Tommy would understand what he was talking about.

Tommy glanced around the room before looking Oliver in the eye and giving one of his rare, serious smiles. "If not for you, and all this," he gestured widely with his free hand. "I would have lost my dad tonight. And I...I may not like that you've been putting yourself in danger, and before you say anything, yes part of that is my protective instincts as an Alpha, but it's also because you are...Ollie...you're the closest thing I've ever, or will ever, have to a brother. I couldn't stand to lose you again."

Tommy jerked him into a hug then. The kind they had shared countless times since childhood. Oliver felt some of his tension melt away. Things with Tommy were good. It was all he could ask for, especially considering the secrets he was now asking his best friend to keep. He was surprised when Tommy suddenly stepped back, the look on his face a mix of surprise and sheepishness.

"Dude...you need to get some of that Beta spray on or something because that Omega smell of yours is good and...as much as I like you it's not that sort of like...and I think Laurel would probably neuter me if I even so much as thought about it and..."

"Tommy, relax!" Oliver couldn't help but laugh. "I get it."

He quickly crossed the room, grabbing his body spray, using it a bit more than was probably necessary but thinking it a good idea. When he walked back over to Tommy he didn't miss the way his friend sniffed the air, clearly scenting Oliver. "Better," he asked with a bit of a grin, watching Tommy relax visibly.

"Yeah...Yeah...sorry about that I just..." Tommy gave a shrug, clearly trying to down play the whole thing. "Well...you know."

Tommy suddenly looked at him, expression shifting from surprise to confused.

"How did Laurel not realize you were an Omega? You guys were practically attached at the hip!"

Oliver made a low sound, remembering how being with Laurel had been both wonderful and beyond challenging. "I was very careful with everything." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I wanted to tell her. I did. But...it just seemed easier to keep up my charade. And then I went and screwed everything up."

Tommy frowned. "You really love Laurel don't you?"

Oliver's gaze flew to Tommy's instantly. "Not the way you think." When Tommy merely raised an eyebrow Oliver drew a ragged breath. "I...I'll always care, deeply, for Laurel. She's...She was the first person I ever considered telling the truth about my dynamic to but...but even after I came back and...and fixed things between us...a future between me and Laurel would never work."

"Dude, there's tons of Omega couples in the city. It's not exactly unheard of, you know?"

"I know that but..." Oliver paused, wondering just how much to explain only to realize that if he didn't say it all then Tommy wouldn't fully understand and would always wonder if he was going to one day make a play for Laurel. "I'm bonded, Tommy."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Starling City International Airport_

He moved through the crowd easily, years of training allowed him to step around people quickly but without making it seem like he was hurrying to get by them. It was all very inconspicuous. He made his way through the airport as quickly as he could, retrieving his duffle bag from the luggage carousal before heading outside. The air was a bit chillier than he'd anticipated but nothing compared to some places he'd been in the last few months. The minute he stepped through the doors and onto the walkway leading to the parking lot he saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Chi."

She nodded her head, her unusually dark hair slipping delicately over one shoulder. "It's good to see you again," she said as he walked over, giving her a one armed embrace. "You look well."

"So do you, though is that a bruise I see on your cheek?"

Her hand lifted instantly, fingers brushing over the skin that was starting to change colour. "A...scuffle at work."

"I'd hate to see what the other guy looks like."

She just gave him one of her cryptic smiles.

They started walking towards her car and she tucked herself against his side, presenting the image of a woman picking her lover up from the airport. A good ruse. "Does your presence in Starling City mean you've changed your mind about the contract," she asked looking up at his face. He shook his head.

"I'm here on personal business, Chi."

"Personal business."

It wasn't a question but he nodded regardless knowing she wouldn't press for any more information. They had rules regarding that sort of thing. Well, one rule really. Don't ask.

"Any idea how long you'll be in town?" Chi pulled a set of keys from her pocket, pushing them into his hand.

"None."

"Hmm." She stepped away from his side, pushing her hair, which he was entirely certain was a wig, over her shoulder. "Well, if you require assistance with anything..."

"I'll be sure to let you know."

She nodded before turning and disappearing into the shadows, no doubt a car was already waiting for her, and a grin spread across his face before he turned his attention to the keys in his hands, pressing the button so he could find the car revealed it was only a few parking spots down. His grin quickly disappeared as he walked over to the car. He stared at the car for a moment before growling low in his throat and dug his phone from his pocket, dialling a number he knew by heart.

"Problems already?"

He heard the amusement in her voice and barely resisted the urge to growl.

"I asked for an inconspicuous car, Chi."

"It is inconspicuous."

He snorted. "In what fucking universe is a Lamborghini Aventado inconspicuous, Chi? Especially when it's fucking black with gold pin striping!"

He swore he heard her giggle before she responded.

"Given the particular part of town you said you planned to stay in it was best that you had a car that fit in."

He growled this time. "You couldn't go for something more...American? This is utterly ridiculous, Chi."

"Do you want me to send someone to retrieve it and leave something else?"

He knew that tone. That was her _you won't like the outcome of that_ tone. He blew out a frustrated breath as he popped the trunk, limited as it was, tossing in his duffle bag. "No," he said firmly, unlocking the doors as he went around to the driver side. "It's fine. I have another means of transportation at the garage."

"Very well. I'll let you know when your other shipment arrives."

"Good."

He ended the call all while glaring at the car.

He hated it.

It was too flashy. Would draw too much unwanted attention.

Shaking his head he climbed into the driver seat, grunting as the leather seemed to mould around him. _Wonderful,_ he thought bitterly as he jammed the key in the ignition and started the car, listening as the engine roared to life. _Ridiculous as it is, at least its got speed on its side._

A grin returned to his face as he tore out of the airport lot.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're...bonded..." Tommy continued to stare at him with eyes widened in shock and Oliver gave a small shrug. "What...when did..."

"It's been a few years." Oliver winced a bit at the thought, shoving the memory away before he could dwell on it.

"A few years?" Tommy shook his head. "Oliver...a few years ago you were..."

"Shipwrecked on an island."

Silence fell over them again and Oliver was glad his years of training kept him from squirming on the spot. Tommy's gaze was, in that moment, much like Malcolm's. Calculating in a way that didn't seem to fit the fun loving man Oliver knew Tommy to be. After a moment Tommy drew a deep breath, rubbed a hand over his face before quietly saying, "Tell me what you can...I want...I need...to understand everything, Ollie."

Oliver gave a slow nod and starting telling his best friend what he could. What he was willing to share. A lot of details, important things, were left out but there were some things that Tommy just didn't need to know. Things that Oliver didn't want his friend to know.

_oOoOoOo_

Oliver slipped in through one of the side doors of the Queen Estate shortly after eight in the morning. It had taken most of the night to explain everything to Tommy, who still seemed a bit wigged out over everything, but at least things might be easier between them. Less stressful. Fighting back a yawn as he walked through the kitchen he pretended not to notice Raisa's smirk as he paused by her, snagging a breakfast biscuit from the tray she had just set on the counter and hurriedly ate it.

"You keep staying out late and you'll look like the walking dead," Raisa said as she handed him a glass of orange juice, which he drank in one go. "At least you remember to eat."

"From time to time, Raisa."

She snorted lightly and shook her head. "You'll get too skinny. Get sick."

He smirked, having once heard a very similar thing from another woman who showed great interest in his health. "I'll be fine, Raisa."

She gave him a look, one of the same she used to give him when he'd been a child, and he couldn't help but chuckle before kissing her quickly on the cheek. "If anyone calls..."

"I'll tell them you are passed out with your head in a pillow because you work too much." She smiled and shook her head, waving him off. He was still chuckling when he left the kitchen and cut through the sitting room which took him by the door leading to the main entry way and a set of stairs primarily used by the staff.

He had just reached the stairs when he heard Thea's laugh.

"Well I'm sorry you drove all the way out here for nothing," he heard her say and he paused, hand lingering on the banister, eavesdropping even when he knew he should just go upstairs to get a little bit of sleep. But his curiosity kept him in place. "He keeps such strange hours lately."

He shook his head, knowing Thea was talking about him, but to who? McKenna or Laurel maybe. He started up the stairs, thinking he'd ask her later, only to stop about halfway up, his whole body going tense as a second voice reached him.

"I suppose opening a night club keeps him busy."

That voice...it couldn't be.

Oliver spun around and raced back the stairs and out to the main entryway, pausing, hidden in the doorway, looking at Thea and the man who was standing by the main door. He braced his hand against the wall as he caught the man's scent. It made his body quiver, stirred emotions he thought buried deep enough that he'd never have to worry about them again. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and stepped out into the entryway. Dark eyes were suddenly fixed on him and he had to fight the urge he had to run to the man.

"Oh," Thea said, finally taking note of him. "Hey, talk about perfect timing, Ollie."

Oliver watched a smirk spread across the man's face, a twinkle entering those dark eyes. But before the man could say anything Oliver quickly crossed the room, walking steadily towards the man, barely away of his fist clenching at his side. The smirk on the man's face slowly became an actual smile but Oliver didn't seem to care about that as he swiftly drew his arm back and threw a punch. He had a deep sense of satisfaction when his blow connected, watching as the man's head snapped to the side and he staggered back a step.

"What the hell, Oliver?!"

Oliver ignored Thea's surprised shout, watching as the man straightened, those dark eyes fixed on his face. The smirk slowly returned to the man's face and Oliver felt the urge to punch him again. "Still got a mean right hook, kid," the man chuckled, that familiar rumble that had some of Oliver's rage fading but he still found himself snarling.

"Asshole."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay in updates, real life has been a tad bit crazy as of late. Hopefully though, things will be back on track as far as this story is concerned (meaning updates should be a little more frequent).

"Someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?!"

Oliver glanced briefly at Thea but his attention quickly returned to the man, the Alpha. His Alpha. "Outside," he all but growled, reaching out to yank the door open. "Now."

He watched the Alpha, his Alpha who shouldn't be so easily taking orders even if they came from him, nod and walk slowly, calmly, out the door. He drew a slow breath, gaze dropping almost immediately to take in just how good his Alpha looked in those dark denim jeans before he mentally shook himself and followed after him, making certain to shut the door with a little more force than necessary. Hoping Thea got the hint and stayed the hell inside.

His Alpha was leaning against a motorcycle when he stepped outside, looking just as smug as he remembered. Drawing a slow, deep breath meant to calm, but only gifted him with more of his Alpha's rich scent, he stepped forward until only a few feet separated them.

"Slade."

The name fell easily from his lips, familiar and yet foreign at the same time, so many months of not daring to say it aloud. Fear that it would cause more heartache than he could possibly deal with had kept the name locked deep within his thoughts. He had been right to be worried about the emotions it would stir up. He was barely able to focus through his hurt, anger and relief.

"You have got a lot of nerve," Oliver ground out from between his teeth, giving Slade a cold stare. "Showing up like this. And at my house."

"Should I have shown up at your club? Or maybe while you were out prowling rooftops?" Slade crossed his arms over his chest, giving Oliver one of those familiar looks that clearly questioned Oliver's intelligence, ignoring Oliver's glare in regards to the rooftops comment. "I figured, given my options, this was the best course of actions to take."

"Best course of action?" Oliver took an unconscious step forward. "It's been nearly seven months. Seven! And you just, what, decided to pop back into my life? What? Like nothing happened? I took you for a lot of things, Slade, but stupid wasn't one of them."

For a moment something, anger maybe, flashes through Slade's impossibly dark eyes. Eyes Oliver can remember spending countless hours just staring into. But then Slade blinks and whatever he'd seen in those brown depths was gone, replaced by the calmness the older man had developed after spending years around Oliver and his sharp wit. Oliver almost wished Slade had risen to his baiting. Wished that Slade would have become angry enough to throw a punch because God knew how badly Oliver wanted to just fight it all out. Fighting with Slade he knew. It was familiar in a way nothing else was. But this, this quiet, calmness from his Alpha, he wasn't used to and had no idea how to go about handling it.

"Look," Slade said slowly, calmly, like he was picking his words carefully. Not something Oliver could ever recall him doing before. "I made some choices, not the most intelligent ones, that at the time I thought were right. I...I never meant to leave you. Not for so long."

Oliver's gaze narrowed, uncertain if he bought that or not. "So why did you?"

Slade made a low sound. "Because when you drop off the grid for nearly six years and then report back to your superiors they tend to go bug fuck crazy thinking you've turned rogue or some shit."

Oliver blinked.

"You were held."

Slade gave a shrug. "For three months. Then...well...I did some...odd jobs."

Oliver frowned. "Odd jobs," he repeated slowly, as though he'd misunderstood, part of him knowing that Slade wasn't talking about fixing cars or mowing lawns type of odd job. "You mean you did exactly what Fyers and his men..."

"Don't you fucking compare me to that worthless piece of shit!" 

Slade's arms fell to his sides, hands clenching into fists, all as he took what, to anyone else, would have been a threatening step forward. To Oliver it was merely Alpha posturing. Slade's words got his point across very well. The rage in those dark brown eyes adding lending that point even more strength.

"I've never gotten off on hurting or killing people." Slade's body went tense, as though muscle memory recalled the years spent, forced to survive on an island that was literally hell on earth. "I've never taken any sort of joy in torturing people for information they didn't fucking have!"

Oliver's hand reflexively lifted, moving towards the scar on his left collarbone, only to stiffen when Slade's hand shot out, curling around his own, the grip strong but gentle. "I know I fucked up," Slade's voice dropped in volume, the deep timber becoming even deeper as the emotions he fought to hide caused his accent to thicken. "In more ways than one. I've no right to ask...to ask anything of you...but I..."

"You're right. You have got no right to ask me anything." 

Oliver wanted to yank his hand away, to step back, but his instincts kept him rooted to the spot. His need to be near his Alpha was clawing at him fierce enough that it was becoming difficult to even just stand there. He wanted so badly to step forward, to wrap his arms around Slade, to forgive. To just move on. But he knew that doing that would just lead to more heartache. He couldn't handle Slade leaving a second time. He had barely managed to keep moving forward the first time. He was pretty certain a second time would kill him. Literally.

"Part of me wants to forgive you, wants to just move on," Oliver said softly, looking at their hands even as he turned his, twining their fingers together. "But I just..." He swallowed around the forming lump in his throat and blinked quickly, hating how his instincts as an Omega were screaming at him that this was wrong. "I don't know if I can trust you."

He quickly released Slade's hand, forcing himself to take a step back, ignoring the ache in his chest.

"I want you to leave." 

Oliver turned and headed towards the house, feet feeling like lead, each step physically harder than the first. He had made it all of five steps before he registered movement behind him. Before he could react, a hand snared his arm, spinning him around. He readied himself for a brawl, it was their way after all, only to be shocked when Slade's mouth crashed down onto his.


	22. Chapter 22

Thea waited seconds after the door shut behind Oliver and his friend before she dashed for the nearest window, carefully peaking around the curtains, watching the pair as they stood in the driveway. It was impossible to make out what they were saying, but from the look on Oliver's face he was not a happy cookie. She knew that expression. It was his _I'm royally pissed at you but I'm keeping myself in check_ expression. He'd worn it fairly often back before his disappearance. Hadn't really seen much of it in recent months. Just a cold detached expression that she couldn't read.

The stranger, Wilson he'd said his name was, stood by the nice looking motorcycle, arms crossed over his chest. _A nice chest,_ Thea noted, watching the shirt and leather jacket stretch over his muscle. _Pity he's an Alpha._ The guy didn't look bothered by Oliver's expression. Hell, his body language all but screamed that he was used to her brother's temper. Which was weird. She couldn't remember ever seeing the guy before today.

When Wilson said something, something heated given the way his gaze darkened and his arms dropped, fists clenching, Thea tensed, ready to rush out to defend her brother. Alpha instinct and all that. But then she saw how Oliver changed for a moment. His hand lifting towards his chest, towards where one of his many scars was, only the touch never connected. Wilson's hand lifted, taking hold of Oliver's hand, holding it as though by touching Oliver he could keep whatever memories haunted her brother at bay.

Thea watched, stunned as Oliver actually allowed Wilson to keep hold of his hand, she had just pressed a little closer to the window when a voice whispered in her ear.

"You're not twelve anymore, Thea. Spying on your brother is no longer cute."

Thea jerked in surprise, whirling around to stare wide eyed at her mother, who was giving her one of those parenting looks of amusement but disapproval at the same time. "I'm not spying," Thea defended even as she quickly looked back out the window, watching as Oliver pulled his hand away from Wilson. She felt her mother step up behind her, glancing out as well. "Yeah, way to be a good role model, Mom."

"Hush," Moira whispered, watching her son and the stranger, she saw emotions flicker across Oliver's face but couldn't name them as he quickly schooled his features, turning away from the other man. She frowned at the slight droop of Oliver's shoulders. Almost like he was trying to shield himself from something. Frown deepening she started to move, thinking to meet her son at the door, only to stop when Thea gasped and muttered "Holy shit!"

Moira's eyes went wide as she watched the stranger grab Oliver's arm, spinning him around before kissing him. She heard Thea make a low sound, something like a growl, but before she could try and grab hold of her daughter, who was now heading for the front door, she watched as Oliver jerked back, stepping back slightly before he did something she never thought he would ever do. He drew his fist back and punched the stranger in the face.

_oOoOoOo_

Oliver's hand throbbed from the blow he'd managed to land. Though the pain was well worth it since Slade stumbled back a step. Hand lifting to his face, gingerly touching his cheek and jaw, testing the damage done. When the Alpha's eyes fixed on him Oliver made certain to draw himself up to his full height, glaring at his Alpha. "You...You...stupid...stupid son of a bitch..." Oliver drew a slow, deep breath, attempting to regain some of his control before he did something stupid like full out attack Slade.

"Do I fluster you that much?" Slade gave him one of those cocky grins, the kind Oliver had grown so used to seeing on the island. It made his stomach flip and his heart stutter. "Haven't heard you stutter since that first day in the plane."

Oliver's gaze narrowed.

"Don't." He glanced quickly at the house before his focus returned to his Alpha. "Don't talk about..."

Before he could finish telling Slade not to mention the island he heard the front door bang open, he heard his mother shout Thea's name and he turned just in time to watch Thea storm out, hair flying like a dark flag as she marched over to him and Slade. Her eyes were snapping with an uncharacteristic fury and it took him a moment to realize that she must have been watching the altercation between him and Slade and her Alpha instincts were probably screaming at her to defend him.

"Look here, _buddy_ ," Thea snarled, stepping right up to Slade and poking him in the chest with her finger, glaring at him with such force that it should have knocked the elder Alpha over. "I don't care who you are, I don't care what _friendship_ you may or may not have with my brother, but if you ever put your hands on Oliver without his express permission again I'll personally cut your dick and knot off before shoving both down your throat!"

"Thea!" Moira's shout was full of disbelief. Oliver just stared at his sister, unused to seeing Thea like this. A low growl, almost too low to hear, caused his gaze to snap back at Slade.

To anyone else it would look like Slade was perfectly relaxed but Oliver saw what others missed.

He saw the tensing in Slade's shoulders, the way the Alpha's hands twitched. He saw the subtly flaring nostrils. The expanding pupils and burning anger in Slade's eyes. Slade wasn't angry because Thea was yelling at him, or because she was standing up to him. No. Slade was angry because Thea, another Alpha, was doing what most Alphas would never do. She was putting herself, unknowing of course, between a bonded Alpha and his Omega.

"Thea," Oliver said softly, reaching out to touch his sister's arm, hoping to distract her but she shook him off, continuing to snarl at Slade.

"You march in here, acting all smooth and nice, but I'm willing to bet you're just another douche bag who Ollie had a fling with and you don't know how to take _no_ for a fucking answer!"

"Thea Queen!" Moira came rushing over, looking both flustered and embarrassed by her daughter's behaviour. "I'm so sorry, sir. I...I don't know what on earth has..."

"He has no right to touch Ollie!" Thea snapped, anger clipping her words as she took a step towards Slade, unaware of the danger she was putting herself in. "Unless Ollie says he can, this stupid son of a bitch has no right to..."

Slade suddenly moved.

His right arm twitched. A sign of impending attack.

Oliver moved quicker.

Putting himself between Slade and Thea, Oliver stared Slade down, hand pressed to the center of his Alpha's chest. _"Don't,"_ Oliver spoke softly, his Mandarin flawless. Slade's eyes, still focused on Thea, flickered momentarily to his face before returning to Thea. _"She's my baby sister, Slade, but she doesn't know about me. Or you."_

_"You should fucking educate her."_

Slade's Mandarin, though flawless, still held a hint of his natural accent. His dark gaze locking with Oliver's.

Oliver considered those words for a moment, about the changes it would mean in his life if his family knew the truth of his dynamic. He slowly shook his head. _"Now isn't the best time."_

_"Is that because of your...extracurricular activities? Or because you're pissed at me?"_ When Oliver didn't answer, Slade made a low sound. _"How can I fix this if you won't give me a chance, kid?"_

Oliver drew a sharp breath, seeing the pleading shining through the slowly fading rage in his Alpha's eyes. He glanced briefly at Slade's bike. Part of him, the hurt and angry part, screamed not to. Not to give in to anything his Alpha said but he found the words slipping from his mouth regardless.

"Let's go somewhere and talk then."

He heard Thea stuttering angrily behind him, obviously confused as to what Slade might have said to convince him to go and talk. He turned to her. "Thank you, Speedy, for jumping to my defence," he said, giving a small smile, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. "But I can handle this."

"Ollie..." Thea glanced at Slade and then back at Oliver. "This guy..."

"I can handle this, Thea."

Moira touched Thea's arm, hand curling around her elbow, tugging her back a bit. "You're brother is a grown man, Thea. He can deal with his...friend."

Oliver nodded his thanks to his mother before looking at Slade. "Let me grab my helmet and..."

Raisa was suddenly walking out through the front door, his helmet in hand, a soft smile on her face. "Don't need you cracking your skull," she said with a chuckle as she handed him the helmet.

He didn't ask how she knew he needed it. She always had had an uncanny way of knowing what he needed when he needed it.

"Thank you, Raisa."

He kissed her cheek before turning back to Slade, not surprised to find his Alpha already on the bike, helmet on and waiting for him. With a deep breath he pulled his helmet on before climbing onto the bike behind Slade, fitting himself against his Alpha in a way that caused him to shiver slightly. When the bike roared to life his arm wrapped around Slade's waist, securing holding on. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Moira tugged Thea to the house, saying something softly to her.

When the bike shot off, Oliver's hands unconsciously twitched, holding tighter.

He didn't think talking about things would help his relationship with Slade. But if it got his Alpha away from Thea, kept the two from fighting, a fight Slade would certainly win, then he would do it.

_This is a stupid idea,_ he thought as they left the Queen property. _A monumentally stupid idea._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people have expressed concern to me about this story being abandoned just because I've started working on a _Hobbit_ fic. I'm taking this moment to assure you all that I AM **NOT** abandoning this fic. My updates may be a bit slower than they were before, due to RL stuff and working on my other fic, but I promise that I will keep updating for however long my plot bunnies keep feeding me inspiration.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, on to the new chapter!

Oliver managed, during a stop at a traffic light, to direct Slade to the club in the Glades. If they were going to have this _talk_ they'd do it somewhere Oliver felt in control. Somewhere he was completely in his element. He needed the stability the club, or rather the area beneath the club, would give him.

By the time they reached the club, Oliver's skin was itchy. From his nerves or from being so close to Slade again after such a long time he didn't know but the moment the bike stopped and the kickstand was down he was off it, putting distance between himself and his Alpha. Yanking his helmet off he headed inside, not bothering to look and see if Slade followed, he knew the Alpha would.

Once inside he casually avoided the workers and Tommy, who was barking orders at said workers, and went to the hidden door. He had just punched the code in when he felt Slade standing behind him. Opening the door he gestured for Slade to walk down the stairs. He ignored the questioning look his Alpha gave him as he walked by and down the stairs. Glancing around quickly, taking note of where the workers and Tommy were, Oliver followed after Slade, the door all but slamming shut and locking behind him.

He took the stairs slowly, fingers flexing where they gripped his helmet, and part of him was screaming this was an insanely bad idea. He quickly, and savagely, squashed that part of him and focused on the task at hand.

Oliver wasn't surprised to find Slade taking in the expansive layout of his base. _Really got to think of a code name for this place,_ he thought absently, setting his helmet on a table next to Slade's all while silently watching Slade look around. When the Alpha turned to face him there was a mixed look of surprise and admiration in the man's face. A rare sight for Oliver and for a moment, just one, he took a bit of delight in having that look directed at him. Then he remembered why they were here and he mentally shook himself, refusing to be lured in by any sort of charm that his Alpha might use.

"Nice setup," Slade said as he looked around again. "Aren't you worried about someone from upstairs finding it though?"

"I've taken precautions."

Slade gave him a curious look. "At least something I tried to teach you stuck."

Oliver bristled instantly.

"We didn't come here to talk about your ability to teach," Oliver snarled as he glared at his Alpha, holding on to his anger even when his instincts were screaming at him to just let it go and accept his Alpha again.

"No." Slade agreed with a small shake of his head. "No, we came here to _talk_ because you didn't want me ripping your baby sister's head off. Which, by the way, I've every right to do. She was trying to come between me and my Omega."

"And I told you that Thea doesn't know the truth about me!"

"Don't you think you fucking hide enough, kid?" Slade made a wide gesture to the room and Oliver frowned.

"I hide to..."

"To protect the people you care about, yeah I get that," Slade cut in quickly, taking a step towards Oliver. "But hiding who you are when you're out taking down criminals is one thing. Hiding _what_ you are is something else. You shouldn't fucking be afraid or concerned about what anyone else thinks of your dynamic, kid."

"I'm not..."

"You are!" Slade took another step forward. "If you weren't you would have fucking said something by now. Hell, if you weren't so caught up on how people would react, how they'd treat you, you would have said something when I was ready to knock your sister into next year for daring to try and come between us!"

Oliver let out a low sound, taking an unconscious step towards his Alpha.

"There is no us, Slade!"

Slade's eyes flashed for a moment but Oliver couldn't catch the emotion that flickered through that dark gaze before Slade was all but growling at him.

"The hell there isn't!"

Slade grabbed Oliver unexpectedly, one hand fisting in the younger man's shirt while the other curled around the back of his neck, and quickly claimed Oliver's mouth in a fierce, bruising kiss.

Oliver made a low sound, his body tensing and he started to move, planning to punch Slade again for overstepping his bounds, only to find himself wrapping his arms around Slade's shoulders, hands clutching at the back of his Alpha's shoulders. All the while he kept mentally shouting at himself that he didn't want this. That it would just lead to more heartache when Slade eventually left again. But the more he tried to fight his attraction to his Alpha, his need to be with Slade again, the more he clung to the other man.

That wasn't to say he was going to give into his desires easily.

With a low growl he nipped, perhaps a little too hard, at Slade's lip. It caused the Alpha to hiss and jerk back a bit, a drop of blood welling up on Slade's lip as their gazes locked. Slade smirked, that damnable smirk that always seemed to be Oliver's undoing, and slammed his mouth against Oliver's again. The kiss was just as brutal as before and Oliver nipped again, though this time Slade didn't pull away, instead the Alpha's tongue ran over Oliver's lower lip, a silent demand that the Omega was powerless to refuse.

The moment his lips parted, Slade's tongue was invading his mouth, the feeling familiar and foreign all at once. His own tongue pressed, duelled with his Alpha's for some small measure of control, before another growl rumbled up from his chest and his instincts, his need to make Slade suffer, just a little bit, had him once more nipping, teeth catching his Alpha's tongue roughly. The action caused Slade to rumble in a way that only an Alpha seemed capable. The hand still curled around the back of Oliver's neck tightened its grip to the point that Oliver knew he'd have bruises later.

Oliver gasped loudly when Slade's mouth suddenly left his, panting for breath as his Alpha's head lowered, mouth finding his neck and then there was hot breath fanning over his skin, the dampness of a tongue and the sharp sting of teeth worrying his flesh. His hand tangled in Slade's hair, the strands just long enough to tangle his fingers in, using his grip to hold his Alpha close all while trying to press closer.

Slade growled deeply as he set to work sucking and biting up a dark bruise in the smooth skin of Oliver's neck. His instinct, his need to mark his Omega as his, was driving him now. He needed Oliver more than he needed his next breath. The last several months had been hell. Not knowing when, or if, he'd ever have the chance to see Oliver, to hold him, had been slowly driving the Alpha a bit insane. Now though, now he had his Omega and he wasn't giving him up again for anything in the world. Nothing could possibly ruin...

A cell phone rang.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the delay in updates, especially after I promised to try and update more frequently. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy.

Slade growled in response, not ready to let go of Oliver, who seemed to have been broken out of his lust filled haze by the sound because Slade soon found himself being pushed away instead of held closer. It had him growling again as he had to watch his Omega step away, fishing a still ringing cell phone from his pocket and turning away slightly to answer the call.

Slade wanted to murder whoever was interrupting them.

"Not a good time," Oliver answered his phone a bit sharply, hoping he didn't sound half as breathless as he felt.

"Well someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Oliver ran a hand over his face, silently cursing and praising Digg for his timing. "Really, really not a good time, Digg."

Digg snorted. "Right, when is there ever a good time to tell you that another housing project burned down in the Glades last night?"

Oliver stilled, barely taking note of the way Slade's eyes were studying him, clearly interested. "One of John Nichols'?"

"Would I be calling if it belonged to another slumlord?"

"Don't be a snarky Alpha. How soon can you and Felicity get here?"

Digg snorted again. "You do remember that Felicity has a day job, right? And I thought your last text said you were going home to try and sleep or has that cave become your home now?"

Oliver glanced at Slade, their gazes locking and for a moment it was a little hard to breath. "Something came up that needed my attention."

There was silence from Digg's end for a long, drawn out second before his friend quickly, and calmly spoke. "You need any backup?"

"No." Oliver didn't break eye contact with Slade, who looked every bit the lethal killer Oliver knew him to be. "I've got this."

"You sure? Because I'm not that far from the club, I could..."

"John." Oliver made sure his voice was firm. In control. He turned away from Slade then, missing the way the Alpha's gaze narrowed. "I can handle this."

Another moment of silence before Digg made a low sound.

"Alright," his friend said, not sounding convinced but obviously willing to let it go. For now. "If you need me just call."

"Yeah."

Oliver quickly hung up before Digg could say anything else. With a sigh he tucked the phone back into his pocket and turned back to face Slade, freezing when he saw the dark look on the Alpha's face. His every instinct screamed that he needed to be cautious. That something had pissed the other man off and that his ire was directed at Oliver. Or in Oliver's general direction at least.

"Slade..."

Before Oliver could say anymore, or even do anything, Slade was crowding into his space, backing him up until he hit the nearest table. One of the Alpha's hands curled in the front of his shirt, grip tight enough that the fabric was pulled snug against his skin. Slade's eyes flashed with rage, with Alpha dominance, and it was only his training that kept Oliver from flinching and instantly submitting, just to rid Slade of that growing rage. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Oliver reached up, fingers wrapping around Slade's wrist.

"Slade..."

"Who is he?"

Oliver blinked and when he didn't give an immediate response Slade growled, the sound rumbling up through his chest.

"Who. Is. He?!" Slade got right in Oliver's face then and for a moment Oliver considering taking another swing at the Alpha. A knock down brawl might clear the air enough for them to both think clearly. "Who is the fucking bastard you're trying to..."

"Trying to what, Slade?!" Oliver's shout cut over his Alpha's words and Slade blinked, surprise filtering through those dark eyes. "You think I'm trying to replace you? Think I'm trying to find an Alpha who won't just run out on me? Tell me, Slade, what the hell would be so wrong with me wanting someone who might just want me back?!"

"Because you're mine, goddamnit!"

"The fuck I am! You left me! You didn't want me!"

Oliver's control snapped then and his right fist was flying before he could really think about what he was doing. Slade grunted at the blow, staggering back but as he still had hold of Oliver's shirt, the younger man was pulled with him. Making a low sound, Oliver wrenched Slade's hand away, trying to sweep the Alpha's legs out from under him but Slade was ready for it. Countering and twisting, Slade used his momentum to flip Oliver, the sound of the Omega crashing to the floor echoed in the otherwise silent room. Both men growled and Oliver flipped quickly to his feet before Slade could attack, meeting the Alpha head on. Moving in sync despite the months of separation. Evenly matched. Blow after blow, block after block. The sound of the fight increasing as they both struggled to gain the upper hand.

Slade growled again as he managed to kick Oliver's legs out from beneath him, though it did little good as Oliver grabbed his arm, both crashing to the floor, Oliver pinned beneath the bulk of the Alpha's weight, his wrists snared in tight grips and pinned to the floor, calloused fingers flexing against his skin.

They panted and glared at each other, adrenaline pumping through them, each trying to see some sort of weakness in the other and knowing, full well, that there were few and any new ones would have to be learned before they could be exploited. Oliver gasped in a few, short breaths, watching Slade's eyes, watching the rage and lust swirling in the dark depths and suddenly he couldn't take any it more. With a low sound he managed to surge upwards, moulding his mouth to Slade's.

The kiss was more teeth and biting than anything else, both men still fighting for dominance even if they knew this particular battle would be won by Slade. A low groan bubbled up from Oliver's chest as his back arched, wrists straining again Slade's hold, wincing only slightly from the sharp bite his Alpha had just given his lip. Growling faintly he nipped at Slade's lip in return, soothing the sting with a quick swipe of his tongue.

Slade made a low sound in the back of his throat, breaking the kiss only to lower his mouth to Oliver's neck. Teeth, lips and tongue teasing the skin until a dark red mark formed. The sensation had Oliver squirming, bucking up, and trying to get his Alpha to do something else, something more. Whining loudly, though he would later deny ever making the noise, Oliver let his head tip back, exposing more of his neck to Slade's questing mouth.

Growling deeply, Slade made certain to suck and bite a dark bruise into Oliver's skin, wanting to have some evidence, even if it would fade in time, of their bond. Without releasing Oliver's neck, Slade released his Omega's wrists, reaching down and yanking Oliver's shirt upwards, fingertips grazing over familiar skin. Familiar scars. He felt Oliver trembling seconds before his Omega's hands were at his shoulders, pushing at his jacket. With a low sound he released Oliver's neck, sitting up long enough to shrug out of his jacket, tossing the leather material away, not caring where it ended up.

Oliver let out a soft sound, not quite a whine, as he reached out and shoved Slade's shirt up, mouth watering at the sight of his Alpha's torso bared to his eyes, his hands. Slade grunted as Oliver's hands roamed over his abdomen, gliding up his chest, fingers dipping beneath the bunched fabric of his shirt. Without even thinking about it the Alpha reached up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it in the same direction he had his jacket, before reaching down for Oliver's.

Without missing a beat Oliver arched up, arms lifting in order to let Slade tug the shirt off him. Once his torso was bare, the coolness of the concrete seeping into his back, Oliver reached up, yanking Slade back down to claim his Alpha's mouth in another harsh, nearly savage kiss. His hands found their way to Slade's back, fingers digging in far too sharply to be anything but painful but Slade merely growled. The Alpha's grip on Oliver's hips just as painful. Their hips rocked, clothed erections pressing together, making them both groan and gasp, breaking the kiss for a moment to suck in much need oxygen before another began.

Oliver whimpered, breaking the kiss, when Slade's hands moved, tugging at his belt until the strip of leather was undone and slipping from the belt loops of his jeans. His hips arched, a gasp of need falling from his lips, when Slade cupped him through the denim, squeezing teasingly.

"Fuck...Slade...please..." Oliver bit his lip to stop himself from begging any further. He might have been submitting to his Alpha again, after swearing to himself that he never would, but he'd be damned if Slade heard him beg for any sort of affection.

Slade looked at Oliver's flushed face, chest heaving from lack of oxygen, those gorgeous blue eyes darkened and the scent of lust pumping from the Omega, his Omega, it was all adding to his own desire, his need for Oliver. Hearing Oliver beg, even if it had been briefly, was the breaking point. With a wicked grin, he slowly unzipped Oliver's jeans, listening to the near inaudible whimper. When he yanked the jeans down, taking Oliver's underwear with the denim, it was perhaps a little harsher than was necessary but it made Oliver's body buck and a soft, throaty sound to tear from his Omega.

He wasn't surprised when Oliver somehow managed to kick off his own boots, the boy always had been resourceful that way, and it made riding his Omega of the remainder of his clothing all that much easier.

Crouching there, over Oliver, taking in the sight of his naked Omega, Slade couldn't help but growl possessively. He licked his lips as his gaze slipped down Oliver's body. Taking in every scar that littered his Omega's torso, new and old, before rest on Oliver's cock. Hard and thick, curling up against the Omega's belly. "Fucking beautiful," Slade whispered, barely aware he'd spoken aloud as he reached down, hand wrapping around Oliver's cock and tugging lightly.

"Fuck!" Oliver's hips bucked the moment he felt the familiar touch of Slade's calloused fingers on his cock. Despite the small jolts of discomfort caused by Slade's dry hand, Oliver couldn't help but enjoy it. Slade knew just how to touch him. Knew how to give him just enough pleasure to have him teetering on the edge of not enough and too much.

After a half dozen strokes Oliver was whining loudly, hips bucking and body humming with a deeper need. He needed more than just a quick hand job from his Alpha. Even if some part of him, a part he could barely focus on at the moment, was screaming that this was tremendously stupid idea, he needed to have Slade again. Needed to have his Alpha.

"Slade..." he panted, watching those dark eyes, nearly black with lust, focus on his face. The look on his Alpha's face was nearly feral and it caused that primal part of Oliver, the deepest Omega instinct he possessed, to quiver with a need he'd never experienced outside of a heat. "Slade...I...I need you...please..."

Slade rumbled loudly as Oliver reached down and quickly unfastened the Alpha's pants, pushing them down, watching almost greedily as Slade's cock sprang free, smacking against the Alpha's belly, precum already leaking from the slit. Oliver licked his lips, almost wanting to forgo the fucking in order to just take Slade in his mouth, but he figured that was something that could wait. He'd waited for months to feel his Alpha inside him again, and despite his fears and doubts, he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

Spreading his legs as much as he could, trembling when his movements caused Slade's strokes to increased, Oliver met Slade's gaze even as he felt fluid start to trickle from his hole. Not as much as would have been if he were in heat, but enough for any penetration to be bearable.

"Fuck me..." Oliver gasped, rocking his hips, watching Slade's gaze drop, listening as his Alpha rumbled again, no doubt enjoying watching how his body was reacting. "Fuck me, Slade...please...I need you..."

Slade growled at Oliver's words. He knew it was mostly the lust talking, that later he and Oliver would still have a lot to talk about, but for now his Omega was begging to be fucked. Begging for _him_ and that was all he needed.

Even in his lust clouded state, Slade managed a quick preparation of his Omega. Two fingers shoved in, scissoring and twisting, opening Oliver and making the younger man whimper, gasp and mewl. Those lean hips alternated between arching up, to fuck his cock through Slade's fist, and shoving down to take the Alpha's fingers as deep as possible. When he deemed Oliver ready, he pulled his fingers free, not surprised when Oliver whined at the loss, body tightening as though to keep the digits inside.

Pressing the head of his cock to Oliver hole, Slade paused, smirking a bit when Oliver groaned and tried to rock his hips down, trying to take Slade into him.

Releasing the Omega's cock, which earned a soft sound of disapproval, Slade easily caught hold and stilled Oliver's hips, causing the younger man to whine loudly. The Alpha couldn't help but growl at the sight of his Omega, his mate, oh so needy and writhing beneath him. "You want this," he growled as he flexed his hips, the head of his cock nudging insistently at Oliver's hole. "You want my cock?"

Oliver whined, trying in vain to impale himself on Slade's cock.

"Nuh huh, kid." Slade leaned down, nipping at Oliver's neck before blowing hot breath over the Omega's ear, making him whine again. "Tell me. Tell me what you want." He rocked his hips again, loving the way Oliver's body quivered against him. "You want my cock? Want me to fuck you? Huh? Tell me, kid, tell me what you want."

Oliver groaned softly, eyes half closing as he tried to glare up as his demanding Alpha.

"Slade..." He panted softly when Slade nipped at his neck again. "Fuck...please...please..."

Slade tutted softly.

"Not good enough."

Growling, Oliver managed to hook his leg around Slade's waist, yanking his Alpha closer, but not enough to draw Slade's cock into his body. Letting out a frustrated breath Oliver reached up, fingers tangling in Slade's hair, tugging sharply. "Fuck me, goddamn you," he snarled as he bucked his hips again. "Or let me the hell up so I can find someone who will!"

Slade snarled and, before Oliver could say anything or do anything else, his hips snapped forward, sheathing his cock inside Oliver.


	25. Chapter 25

Oliver yelled as Slade slammed his cock into him.

Even with the prep and natural lubricant there was a burning sensation. A flare of pain. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of being stretched, being filled, by his Alpha. _Too long,_ he thought as his back arched, gasping as his body tried to adjust to something that had once been so familiar. _Been too fucking long..._

Slade released a long, wrecked moan as he forced himself to still, wanting to afford his Omega a chance to adjust but when Oliver arched, gasping with wide eyes, his patience, his control, snapped and he snarled as he quickly began to move, setting a rough, almost punishing pace. Gripping Oliver's hips, Slade used his hold for leverage, lifting his Omega just enough so that the change in angle had the head of his cock grazing the other man's prostate with each inward thrust.

Oliver practically wailed as his back arched, hands flying up to grab Slade's biceps firmly, fingertips biting into the flesh hard enough that there would be marks later, but at that moment neither gave a damn. Oliver panted for breath, feeling each thrust against his prostate like a pleasure laced kick to the gut. He whined as Slade leaned down over him just enough that his cock was pressed against the flat plans of the Alpha's abdomen, rubbing and pulsing against those lean muscles. He felt his precum trickling down his length and had just started to reach for his cock when Slade snarled, slapping his hand away.

"No," the Alpha growled, eyes blazing in a way that had Oliver shivering. "You're going...to come from just my cock."

Oliver whined again, meeting Slade's gaze head on, defiance slowly seeping into his eyes as he once again started to reach for his cock, expecting another slap. He yelped when Slade pulled out of him suddenly, giving him no time to recover from the loss of his Alpha's cock before Slade flipped him to his front, hauling him up onto his hands and knees before plunging back into him. A scream of ecstasy ripped from his throat as his pushed back against his Alpha, taking more pleasure in the stretch of his muscles, of his body quickly readjusting to having Slade's cock slamming in and out of him.

"You. Are. Mine."

Each of Slade's words was accompanied by a sharp, brutal thrust that had Oliver's arms nearly giving out. His battered prostate was sending spark after spark of pleasure through his already oversensitive body and he can barely do anything but pant and mewl.

"No one else...gets to see you like...like this..." Slade's breath ghosted over Oliver's ear as the Alpha leaned in over his back, the slight change in angle made Oliver's thighs quiver as his prostate was battered over and over again. "No other Alpha will...ever...get to touch you...never fuck you...because you...are...mine!"

"Fuck..." Oliver gasped as Slade's grip shifted, one hand curling tightly around his hip while the other gripped his shoulder, both would leave bruises. "Slade...fuck..."

"That's it." Slade nipped at Oliver's ear, loving the way his Omega's body clenched around him, letting that tell him just how close to the edge Oliver was. "Tell me who...who you belong to...I want to hear you scream...my fucking name as you come. Want you to...to scream the name...of your Alpha..."

A particularly harsh thrust had Oliver screaming, though not a true word and Slade growled in response. "Not good enough," the Alpha hissed into Oliver's ear, grinning when Oliver trembled, he gave another sharp thrust, knowing he'd hit just the right spot when Oliver pushed back against him, crying out. "You know what I want."

Finding the strength to turn his head, Oliver met and held Slade's dark gaze. When his Alpha's cock slid against his prostate again he found himself screaming once again.

"Slade!"

A low growl bubbled from Slade's chest and his pace, the harsh snap of his hips, seemed to increase.

"That's it," Slade growled, pulling Oliver closer to him, leaving no space between their bodies. Reaching down he quickly wrapped his hand around Oliver's cock, the spilled precum already slicking it making his strokes easier. "Let God himself...hear you...scream...for your Alpha!"

His body, already oversensitive from the abuse his prostate had endured thus far, jerked and twitched. Sensation coiled in his lower abdomen and at the base of his spine, signs of his impending orgasm. Groaning, he tried to push back, tried to impale himself further on his Alpha's cock, but found movement beyond him as Slade continued to pound into him, continued to stroke his cock.

"I'm..." He gasped as Slade nipped at his neck. "Fuck...Slade I'm..."

"You're close aren't you?" Slade's voice hissed in his ear, the hand stroking his cock increased in pace. "Ready to burst. Come for me. Come for your Alpha!"

"SLADE!"

Oliver's body tensed as he came, shooting stream after stream of pearly seed across the concrete beneath him.

Slade growled as his Omega's body tightened, clenching around him, feeling his mate's seed spill over his fingers. Smelled the scent of release. It stirred his own release and within half a dozen thrusts he filled his Omega with it, snarling like a wild animal and seized the back of Oliver's neck between his teeth, reaffirming their bond even though Oliver was not in heat. Though his knot did not swell, Slade kept himself pressed as flush to his mate as possible while he lowered them both to the floor, holding tightly to Oliver.

Oliver whined as Slade's seed filled him, scalding his insides with the promise of a child that would not grow. Though there were odds of pregnancy outside of heat Oliver knew that wouldn't happen for him. His suppressants prevented it along with his heat. Though he did, for a moment, envision his Alpha's seed taking hold, of a child growing within in. But the moment was dashed when he recalled what had happened the last time such a thing had occurred.

His eyes slipped shut as he lay in Slade's arms, panting for breath and feeling more content than he had in months. The peaceful moment was broken, however, when a voice called down from the top of the stairs.

"Oliver?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, guys, not really sure how to explain that except for that my inspiration for this story has been pretty hit and miss. Hopefully though that'll change now that I've got a bit more time to actually write. So, enough yammering, on with the next chapter!

Oliver moved before Slade did, scrambling up and reaching for his jeans, shoving his Alpha back in the process. He heard Slade grunt but ignored it in favour of standing, jerking his jeans on as quickly as he could, even as he heard footsteps descending the stairs. He looked at Slade, who also heard the noise, and made a low sound in the back of his throat while turning away and heading for the stairs, hoping Slade would set his clothing to rights before they were no longer alone.

Reaching the stairs he looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Now is not a good time," he said, still out of breath from the...rigorous workout his Alpha had given him.

"Yeah well I've got forms you need to sign," Tommy said with a chuckle, holding up a stack of papers. "Apparently the manager's signature isn't good enough."

Oliver nodded quickly, taking the forms and the pen attached to them, scribbling his signature on the marked lines, hoping to get Tommy back upstairs before...

"Who's your friend, kid?"

Slade's voice, deep and rumbling, accent thicker than usual, slid over Oliver like a roll of thunder. He felt himself tense, his body readying to break up a fight if he had too, head turning just enough so he could glare at his Alpha who, had righted his clothes at least, was standing a few feet behind him, dark eyes studying Tommy intently. That look he knew. That was Slade's _sizing 'em up_ look. The look that said his Alpha was determining how much of a threat Tommy posed.

Before Oliver could tell Slade it was none of his business, Tommy decided to answer for him.

"Tommy Merlyn. And you are?"

"Slade. Slade Wilson."

Oliver looked at Tommy and quickly handed the papers back. "He's an old...associate," he said as Tommy continued to stare at Slade, nostrils flaring as his best friend took in Slade's scent. He silently prayed Tommy didn't say anything about the fact that both he and Slade smelled like sex. He really didn't want to have to explain that to his best friend. "He was just..."

"Screwing your brains out from the smell of it."

Ah, yes, there was Tommy's charming wit. That's just what Oliver needed right now. He heard Slade chuckle and shot his Alpha another glare.

"He's got no brain to mouth filter, huh?" Slade grinned a bit, giving Oliver a rather familiar look that had the Omega's stomach doing back flips. "Reminds me of you a few years back."

Oliver made a soft sound as he remembered one of those no brain to mouth filter moments he'd had.

_"Fighting girl scouts now, Slade?"_

_The Alpha gave him a stern look before snapping his hand, his fingers really, with the piece of bamboo. The sting hurt like hell and had him dropping his own stick of bamboo all while snapping, "What the hell?!"_

_"We have ten days until the supply plane lands. Ten days to turn you into even half a soldier. So start taking it seriously."_

_He'd masked his features as much as he was able and attacked, only to be quickly disarmed and to have his ribs battered by bamboo. Which hurt a hell of a lot more than he thought was possible._

"You deserved my snark," Oliver snapped, trying to push aside the memories, trying to remind himself that despite what had happened just minutes ago between him and Slade, he was still beyond angry with the Alpha. He turned back to Tommy and gave what he hoped was a convincing smirk. "So was there anything else you needed?"

"No..." Tommy's eyes barely flickered away from Slade. "Is there...a reason he's...down here?"

Oliver blinked and then spoke before he thought.

"I don't think the contractor and his employees would have enjoyed watching us fuck, Tommy."

Slade grunted while Tommy snorted.

"I dunno, man," his best friend looked at him briefly. "There's a few of 'em that look like they might have appreciated a good show."

"Then maybe you'd best go find an Omega of your own and get right on that," Slade growled as he took an instinctive step closer to Oliver. Tommy's gaze narrowed and Oliver, finally having had enough of playing gofer in the middle, let out an exasperated sound and turned away, pushing by Slade as he headed for the computers.

"If you two want to have a pissing contest then by all means, go ahead, but I'd appreciate it if you'd do it somewhere else." He shot a glare over his shoulder at both men, who were still staring daggers at one another. "Because I've got work to do."

That seemed to catch Tommy's interest because his friend quickly looked at him. "I thought you were going home to get some sleep?"

"I thought you were going home to see Laurel?"

Oliver barely kept himself from flinching at the mention of Laurel, knowing that it was the stupidest thing to say, but apparently he still had moments in which he possessed no brain to mouth filter and of course his choice of words would grab Slade's attention. His Alpha turned and looked at him, the look on his face a mix of amusement and curiousity.

"Laurel?" That infuriating smirk graced his Alpha's face and Oliver just barely resisted the urge to throw something at Slade. "Not the same Laurel who you claimed was the reason you wanted to get off that God forsaken island. The one you wanted to make things right with? That Laurel?"

"Would you shut up now?" Oliver saw Tommy frown and braced himself for the fallout.

"You...You were on the island together?" Tommy glanced from Oliver to Slade and back to Oliver. "And you talked about Laurel?"

"It was like watching a love sick puppy," Slade said, still grinning, though there was a little less amusement in his eyes. "Nearly got both our asses killed as I recall."

"Oh yeah and your _charge in, guns blazing_ Alpha bullshit never did that." Oliver glared but then shook his head. "You know what, I'm not doing this. I've got work to do. So both of you can just...find somewhere else to be."

Dropping into the chair that was usually occupied by Felicity, Oliver began pulling up information on John Nicholls, barely noticing anything around him until he heard Tommy speak.

"So...you and Ollie, huh?"

Oliver drew a slow, deep breath and resisted the urge to hit his head on the table. He heard Slade make a low sound, something similar to a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Five years now, hasn't it been, kid?"

"Four years, six month and ten days," Oliver responded without really thinking about it, remembering how for the first six months on the island it had just been him and Yao-Fei.

"Holy shit, that's...wow..." Tommy sounded impressed and shocked. "That's the longest relationship Ollie's ever had and..." There was a moment of silence and Oliver could practically hear the gears turning in his best friend's head as things fell into place. Silently Oliver counted down from ten and just as he got to one Tommy once more found his voice.

"Wait...this is the Alpha you were talking about when you said you were bonded?!"


	27. Chapter 27

Oliver groaned faintly as he rubbed a hand over his face, turning back to face Tommy, ignoring the somewhat smug look on Slade's face. "Tommy..."

"You said he wasn't in the picture anymore!"

_Oh, so not the right thing to say,_ Oliver thought as Slade tensed. Before he could say anything or get between his Alpha and best friend, Slade had turned, arms falling to his sides, hands clenched into fists.

"And that matters to you because?" Slade's gaze, dark and dangerous, had narrowed and focused completely on Tommy. And not it a good way.

Tommy shot Slade a glare, similar to the ones Oliver remembered his friend wearing back when they used to go clubbing every night and were denied entrance into a club.

"He's my best friend," Tommy snapped, completely unaware of the danger he was placing himself in. Just like Thea had. "And I don't think it's a good idea that you should just stroll back into the picture after months of being God knows where!"

"Tommy..." Oliver saw Slade twitch, but was surprised by the amount of restraint his Alpha was showing. But Slade cut him off before he could say anything more.

"What you think doesn't matter much, does it?" The elder Alpha's voice had quite a bit of growl to it and Oliver rolled his eyes. This was just what he needed. A pissing match between Slade and Tommy. "Because, and while I might have been out of the world for a bit, I'm pretty sure it's still against social and many international laws to come between a bond Alpha and Omega."

"I'm not..."

"You are." Slade took a step forward, eyes never leaving Tommy's face. Tommy glared right back. "You stand there and think you've got any say in whether or not I've got any business being in Oliver's life. I don't care if you're Oliver's friend or not, you have no right to say what happens in _our_ relationship."

"Technically neither of you do."

Oliver's voice, sharp as the edge of a knife, caused both Alphas to look at him. He stood then, drawing himself to full height and making certain his gaze was like ice.

"You," Oliver pointed at Tommy. "Are my best friend and the closest thing I will ever have to a brother. And while I think it's great that you care about me and are so willing to protect me, you have to remember that I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

He saw Slade smirk out of the corner of his eye and whirled to glare at his Alpha.

"And you," he snarled as he poked Slade in the chest with two fingers. "Have no right, none, to say anything about my life."

"Oliver..." Slade's gaze had softened somewhat but Oliver shook his head, refusing to drop his defences again where his Alpha was concerned.

"You walked away," Oliver said coldly, moving a few steps away. "Even after your bosses wised up and knew you hadn't gone rogue, you still stayed away. That was your choice. You chose to stay away."

He grabbed his shirt from the floor and yanked it on, suddenly feeling more exposed than he had in a very long time, all the while ignoring the somewhat stunned expression on Tommy's face as his friend looked from him to Slade and back as though watching a tennis match.

"You made your bed, Slade," he growled, returning to the chair by the computers and booting them up, planning to do his own bit of research before Felicity arrived to do the majority of the more important research. "Now, I've got things to do and I'm pretty certain Tommy does as well. You can show yourself out, Slade."

There was silence for a moment and Oliver listened as Tommy slowly walked away, obviously wary about leaving him alone with an Alpha who, though bonded with Oliver, was a complete stranger. Oliver drew a deep breath, practically able to feel Slade's gaze on him, but he ignored his Alpha in favour of digging up more dirt of Nichols. He wasn't as tech savvy as Felicity so he only found the basic stuff he already knew. He had just started to open another news article when a hand settled around the back of his neck.

"Slade..."

"Shh." Slade leaned down, cheek brushing against Oliver's hair, fingers flexing against his Omega's neck. "Just...Just give me this please. I...I know you're still pissed at me, you've every right to be, but...just...give me this."

Oliver drew a deep breath, readying himself to push Slade away, but he ended up inhaling a great deal of Slade's scent. He made a soft sound, leaning back, head resting against Slade's shoulder, all while trying to fight his instincts that were screaming to just give in and accept Slade again. After a few minutes he drew a shaky breath, reaching up and pulling Slade's hand from his neck.

"I..." He had to pause, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. "Please...leave..."

He didn't have to see Slade's face to know the Alpha was frowning.

"You hate me for leaving," Slade said softly, voice still gruff but gentler than what it normally was. "But when I try to fix it, you push me away."

"Slade..."

"I'll give you space." Fingertips brushed over Oliver's neck and a small shiver travelled through the Omega's body. "I'll give you time. However much you need...but...I am not leaving this city. I'm not leaving you again, kid."

"Just because we're bonded..."

"This isn't about the bloody, fucking bond!" Slade spun the chair around, causing Oliver to glare up at him. "This is about five years of having each others backs. Of being together and standing, side by side, against the world when it had turned on us both! We forged more than a damn mating bond on that island! We forged something more, something better. Something that a real relationship can be built upon and..."

"And nothing!" Oliver surged to his feet, standing, once again, toe to toe with his Alpha. "I don't trust you anymore! There can't be a real relationship if I don't trust you!"

"Then give me a chance," Slade said as he grabbed for Oliver's hand, but the Omega stepped back, refusing to give his Alpha even that small gesture. "Give me a chance to earn back your trust." He drew a slow, deep breath, an unreadable emotion in his dark eyes. "You did before...and if you can trust me again...after that...surely you can find it in your heart to do it again."

Oliver felt as though his heart leapt into his throat as he recalled what exactly Slade was talking about.

_Oliver woke, feeling groggy and disoriented, blinking the haze from his eyes he started to move. Or rather he tried to. He quickly found that he had been tied to the same chair Slade had tied him to during their first meet. He started to struggle, his instincts screaming at him to get free, when Slade appeared in his line of sight, holding a water bottle._

_"Slade?" He shook his head, wincing slightly, watching his Alpha approach slowly. "What...What are you..."_

_Slade didn't say anything._

_He just reached out and pushed Oliver's head back, easily holding the younger man's head in place, using a near punishing grip on Oliver's jaw to force it open. Oliver blinked, confused and frightened by what was happening. Trying to struggle but his fear was clogging his veins, making it even more difficult to move than the ropes. He watched as Slade lifted the water bottle, tipping it so the contents spilled into his mouth. He coughed, sputtered, trying to spit out the fluid, which, despite the ordinary taste, he knew was something besides water._

_Unfortunately, his survival instinct kicked in and he began swallowing, trying to find a chance to breath, in between mouthfuls._

_He heard an odd sound, something like a wet, choking, and at first thought he was the one making it only to be surprised when his eyes focused on Slade's face, finding his Alpha sobbing, tears rolling down the normally hard and gruff man's face._

_When Slade seemed satisfied that he'd swallowed enough, the bottle was pulled away, tossed blindly aside. Oliver drew breath after breath, attempting to get enough oxygen into his lungs so that he could breathe without feeling like his lungs were on fire. He wanted to yell, to shout at Slade, demand to know what the Alpha had just done but the words stuck in his throat as Slade dropped to his knee, arms wrapping around Oliver, pulling him to the edge of the chair._

_"I'm sorry..." Slade's words were muffled as the Alpha pressed his face into Oliver's chest, tears soaking through the Omega's shirt. "Kid...fuck...I'm sorry...I'm so...so fucking sorry..."_

_Oliver blinked, uncertain what to say, but knowing, some deep, primal instinct telling him, what had just happened. A pained sound tore from his throat then and he wanted to push Slade away. Wanted to strike the man. How...How could his Alpha take this choice away from him? How? Why? He struggled against the rope holding him. Wanting to hurt Slade. Wanting to make his Alpha suffer as much as he was suffering right now. But when he looked down at Slade he didn't see the strong, harsh Alpha he'd come to know._

_He saw a broken, guilt stricken man who had made a choice so that they could survive, even if it were just for another hour. Another day._

_It didn't make him feel better._

_But seeing Slade like that, hurting as much as he did, it felt like a small bit of justice had been served._

Oliver blinked and looked away from Slade. "That was..."

"Far worse than what I put you through over the last six months." Slade reached up, cupping Oliver's cheek and making his Omega look at him. "All I'm asking for...all I'm begging for...is a chance to make things right. Please, kid."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the insane delay in updates for this story. Sadly, for the longest while my inspiration for it was gone and though it has started to trickle back I can't promise that the updates will come on any sort of regular basis. Hopefully it will be much more often than seen over the last month and a half.

"Slade, I..."

Slade shook his head, brushing his thumb over Oliver's lower lip. "I know what I'm asking for isn't easy," he said as he stepped back, putting space between them. "Hell, most people wouldn't even ask. But I'm asking."

Before Oliver could say anything, or find a way to respond, a loud ruckus sounded from overhead and he was quickly pushing passed his Alpha, heading for the stairs, only to be pulled to a sudden stop, Slade's hand wrapped tightly around his bicep. He glared over his shoulder at Slade, debating how useful it would be to remove said hand from his arm. "What the hell are you..."

"You've got no idea what's going on up there," Slade snapped, and Oliver saw the protective instinct in the Alpha's eyes, the need to ensure Oliver's safety. "I taught you to think before you leapt and just because this is a city and not some castaway island doesn't mean..."

"Oliver?" Tommy's voice from the top of the stairs drew both their gazes upwards. "You're sister is here and she...uh...looks kind of pissed."

Oliver made a low sound in the back of his throat before wrenching his arm from Slade's grasp and heading up the stairs. He heard Slade curse but ignored the Alpha. He had a pretty good idea why Thea had come to the club. He had hoped their mother would be able to distract her enough that Thea wouldn't come looking for him. He had enough problems on his plate at the moment without adding his suddenly overprotective sister to the mix.

Slipping through the hidden door, he found Tommy waiting for him, glancing anxiously back and forth between Oliver and the corridor leading back out to the main floor of the club. Even from where he stood Oliver could hear Thea's angry grumbling. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Oliver started forward, pausing briefly to look back at the door, not surprised to find Slade, looking rather annoyed, lingering there. Without a word he turned and walked to where his sister was, trusting Tommy to lock up the basement.

Thea was leaning back against the newly finished bar, her elbows resting against the smooth top, eyes narrowed and flashing with rage. _God save me from Alphas,_ Oliver found himself thinking as he approached her. He drew a deep breath, readying himself for the oncoming storm that was one of Thea's apparently famous tantrums.

"Thea..."

"Don't." She practically growled at him and for a moment, just one brief moment, he thought of Helena. Of the growl her voice took on when she was angry. _Is that a female Alpha thing,_ he found himself wondering as he watched Thea's nostrils flare as she drew a deep breath. "You know for supposedly being the elder and smarter sibling you can be really fucking stupid, Ollie."

Oliver blinked.

"Uhh..."

"You just, took off, on the back of a motorcycle, with some strange Alpha who, by the way, just randomly showed up and decided he was going to get all handsy with you! And I know you think that being a Beta means you don't have to worry about crap like an Omega would but that guy is trouble, Ollie! Like serious trouble!"

"Thea..."

"Don't speak!" She pointed her finger at him, taking a step forward, a step that was no doubt meant to be intimidating. "You're going to listen to me, Ollie! That guy is no good! None! I know unfit Alphas, Ollie, been around enough to spot them a mile a way and this guy, this guy who just randomly shows up and seems to be doing his best to charm your pants off, is one of those unfit Alphas who should be locked in a cage! And I'm not going to stand by and watch you get involved with someone like that! And Ollie, I swear, if I have to, I will get the police involved if it means keeping that jerk away from..."

Oliver heard the growl, heard Tommy swear, and turned just in time to catch hold of Slade, shoving the enraged Alpha back, trying to counter his momentum, grunting when they slammed into one of the architecturally pleasing pillars. Solid concrete wrapped in pretty white plaster might have been pleasing on the eyes but it was going to certainly leave some harsh bruising.

"Slade!" Oliver shouted, managing to get a good hold on the Alpha, glancing briefly at Tommy, who was standing closer but not interfering. "A little help here, Tommy?"

Tommy looked from Thea to Oliver and promptly shook his head. Oliver could see it in Tommy's eyes. His best friend thought Slade was in the right. But then Tommy knew the truth about Oliver where Thea didn't. Grumbling under his breath about useless people he had just started to turn his head, thinking to reason with Slade, when Thea chose the exact same moment to open her mouth and make things worse.

"You see! This is what I was talking about!" Thea waved her arm, completely ignorant of the danger she was, once again, placing herself in. "This guy is an animal, Oliver! He's acting like I'm threatening his Omega or something! He's hardly safe to be around, Ollie, and you're..."

"Saving your arse, little girl!" Slade snarled, trying to figure out how to get around Oliver without hurting his Omega. "Because right now I'd rip your head off and use it for a fucking soccer ball!"

Thea's gaze narrowed and Oliver groaned as he shifted his weight, putting more effort into pinning Slade against the pillar.

"Not. Helping." He growled at the Alpha, who glared at him for a moment, before those dark eyes focused once more on Thea.

"You've got no right," Slade continued, his struggling slacking off, all in the hopes that Oliver might let go. "To come between Oliver and I!"

"I've got every right, buddy!" Thea took a daring step forward and this time Tommy interfered, reaching out and grabbing her arm, pulling her to a stop. "He's my brother! He doesn't fucking belong to you!"

"Thea," Tommy said her name in a warning tone, seeing how Slade's eyes, already dark, seemed to become black at the blatant disrespect Thea was showing. He knew she was unaware of Oliver's true dynamic but she was really pushing things. The question was, how much was Slade going to take before he managed to get away from Oliver, and how badly was Thea going to be hurt for this little scene she was putting on?

"Doesn't belong to me?" Slade spat the words and Oliver gave him a pleading look even as he said the Alpha's name, begging without words for Slade not to say anything else, to just let it be. "You don't know shit, you little harpy, Oliver is my..."

Oliver did the only thing he could think of to shut Slade up and keep the truth from being revealed. Right there, in front of Thea and Tommy, he kissed his Alpha.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly, I apologize for the delay in updates, and secondly, I wanted to let everyone know there will only be a few more chapters for this story as I've decided to turn it into a series instead of one super long story.

Oliver groaned softly as he kissed his Alpha.

It was like the rest of the world faded away as he pressed a little closer, kissing his Alpha just a little harder, making certain to nip at the older man's bottom lip before soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. He felt rather than heard Slade's growl and before he knew it he was spun, back slamming against the pillar as Slade's tongue somehow managed to slip passed his lips, licking and tasting every inch, every corner, of his mouth as though he'd never had the chance before.

Oliver groaned again as one of Slade's thighs pressed between his, rocking against his slowly hardening cock just right.

He vaguely heard Thea snarl something, but the words were muffled and sounded like they were coming from a distance. Whatever it was Slade must have heard it clearer because his Alpha tore his mouth away, starting to turn, growling dangerously the entire time. Knowing if he didn't keep Slade's attention his baby sister was going to be hurt and hurt badly he did the only thing he could really think to do. He lifted one leg, wrapping it up and around Slade's waist, yanking his Alpha back against him, mouth finding Slade's neck where he proceeded to nibble and lick.

Slade rumbled loudly, hands grabbing tightly at Oliver's waist, rocking their hips together.

Lifting his head long enough to look over Slade's shoulder, he fixed Thea, who was being held back by Tommy, with a firm glare. "Leave." It was just one word but spoken in a tone of voice he never used on Thea. Never used on anyone when he wasn't the Hood. He saw her eyes widen, clearly shocked by the level of aggression his voice held, but he ignored her in favour of giving Tommy a look that clearly told his best friend to get Thea out of the club.

"Come on, Speedy," Tommy said quickly, somehow managing to drag Thea, who was still stunned by Oliver's obvious rage, towards one of the exits.

He tried to watch them, tried to make certain Thea was actually gone, but Slade had begun to kiss and lick at that spot just below his ear, the one that drove him absolutely crazy with need. "Fuck," he hissed, hands flying up to tangle in Slade's hair. "Didn't we...didn't we just...do...this?"

Slade made a low sound, hips still rocking against Oliver's, their cocks brushing through the fabric of their jeans making them both hiss as pleasure jolted through them.

"Need you," the Alpha said, voice harsh, accent thicker than Oliver had ever heard it before. "Need to...to claim...need to..."

Oliver understood even with the broken explanation.

Slade had just been challenged by another Alpha, his instincts were screaming at him to reclaim the Omega he'd just defended, just fought to keep.

He knew what Slade wanted, what he needed, but there was no way in hell he was doing it out in the open like this.

He had some standards after all.

Quickly dropping his leg, he used his grip on Slade's hair to tip his Alpha's head back, meeting those blazing dark eyes without flinching or feeling any of his previous anger and fear. "Not here," he whispered, lips brushing lightly against Slade's. "Come on."

He pulled Slade towards the office near the back of the club, all the while a little voice screamed at him that this was a very bad idea, that he was playing with fire, but he needed it as much as Slade. His Alpha had just fought, verbally mind, for their bond. Had fought for _him_ and that was a heady thing. It reminded him of the island. Of all the times Slade had fought and protected him. All the times his Alpha had shown him how much he meant. 

The little voice of nagging doubt was quickly shoved into a far corner of his mind as the office door was kicked shut behind them. Before he could turn or say anything he was shoved, unceremoniously, down onto the closest flat surface, which happened to be the metal and glass desk, with Slade pressing hot and heavy against his back.

"Slade..."

Slade growled at the breathy way his Omega said his name, the way his hips rocked back, pressing that pert, perfect ass against his cock. Leaning down over Oliver he rolled his hip, taking a deep sense of pride in knowing that the gasp that passed Oliver's lips, that pleasure filled, needy gasp, was all because of him. "Gonna fuck you," he rumbled as he moved back just enough to reach around Oliver's body to unfasten his Omega's jeans, shoving the fabric down quickly. "Gonna make you scream. Make you remember who you belong to."

Oliver looked over his shoulder, ready to retort, to tell Slade this was only because of instincts, but his words became a sharp cry as two of Slade's fingers pressed without warning into his still stretched hole. His hips instinctively began to rock back, pushing against Slade's fingers even as his Alpha pushed them in, spreading them, grazing his prostate with each inward push.

"Fuck...Slade..." His head dropped forward, thumping against the glass of the desk even as his hands grabbed hold of the edge.

Slade growled loudly, watching the muscles twitch in Oliver's back as the Omega shifted beneath, pressing his torso down to the desk all while tipping his hips, trying to draw out the pleasure of Slade's fingers in his ass. Slade watched as Oliver's body produced enough of his natural lubricant that the glide of his fingers soon became quick and easy. Part of him wished that Oliver was in heat. He wanted days of being with his Omega. Days of reforming their bond. But for now he'd settle for reasserting his claim.

When he was satisfied that he'd prepped his Omega enough he withdrew his fingers, loving the way Oliver whined, the way his Omega's body tried to hold onto his fingers. He quickly unfastened his pants, shoving them out of the way and effectively freeing his cock which sprang loose and curled, hot and hard, towards his belly. He leaned in over Oliver again, lining the head of cock up with his Omega's hole.

Oliver looked over his shoulder, eyes locking with Slade's even as he panted heavily.

"Slade..." He gasped as Slade's hips twitched, pushing slightly against his hole before withdrawing. "Slade please...please...fuck me...make...make me yours again..."

Slade growled loudly before he moved his hips, sheathing himself completely inside Oliver with one swift, smooth thrust. 

Oliver cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Slade's cock slammed into him.

Slade's response was to growl deeply, the sound reverberating through his chest and into Oliver's back where he was still pressed against his Omega. "You want it?" He nipped at the back of Oliver's neck, at the spot where his mark, their bonding mark, loving the way it caused Oliver to twitch and clench around him. "You want me to fuck you, kid?"

Oliver nodded but Slade wasn't having any of it.

"Not good enough, kid," he snarled, remembering the night he'd first claimed Oliver. "Tell me. You want me to fuck you?"

He moved his hips just a bit, enough for the head to slide against Oliver's prostate, making his Omega cry out again. "Do you, Oliver?"

"YES!" Oliver pushed back, trying to get Slade to move, to fuck him, every instinct he had as an Omega was demanding it. "Please, Slade...please...fuck me...fuck...agh!"

With a snarl Slade did exactly as Oliver asked.

Slade pulled back nearly drawing his cock all the way out before he slammed all the way back into Oliver. They both moaned loudly when he was seated all the way in once more. His pace from then on out was fast and hard. Oliver gasped as he tried to use his grip on the edges of the desk to brace himself as Slade grunted and pounded his cock into his Omega.

"Fuck, Slade," Oliver cried out, trying to find leverage in order to push back against his Alpha. "Just like that! Slam that cock into me!"

Slade groaned at Oliver's words, feeling his cock twitch inside his Omega. He didn't think he could fuck Oliver any harder, but he was wrong. The force of his thrust increased until the desk moved a few inches across the floor, Oliver crying out in sheer pleasure. Just as he was getting close he licked at the nape of his Omega's neck, ready to reclaim Oliver, ready to strengthen the bond.

Oliver whimpered when he felt Slade lick and nip at his neck, knowing what was going to happen, body shivering with need. "Please," he groaned as he managed to turn his head enough to look over his shoulder. "Slade...please...do it, bite me...please..."

With a snarl Slade's teeth clamped down on Oliver's neck, teeth breaking skin, blood flooding his mouth, the bond reforming, growing stronger, even as his thrusts somehow managed to increase in strength. He heard his Omega whine and he reached around in front of the young man and grabbed his hard cock. It only took a few strokes of his hand before Oliver screamed his release, coming all over Slade's hand and the desk below them. The muscles of that perfect ass clenching down around the Alpha's cock.

"Fuck!" Slade roared as he climaxed, filling Oliver with his release. He kept thrusting into his Omega hard, drawing out his orgasm, only to have his hips stutter when he felt his knot swell, and locking him securely inside Oliver. With a groan he slumped over Oliver's back, sated but confused. Oliver wasn't in heat, so why the hell had he knotted the younger man?


	30. Chapter 30

Oliver slumped, boneless and sated, against the desk, panting for breath even as his heart pounded so forcefully against his ribs that he was certain the bones would break at any moment. Part of him, the part still riding the high of his orgasm, just wanted to float. Wanted to curl up and sleep. But the other part, the part that was still thinking clearly and rationally, was screaming that something was right. That something about this little tryst wasn't like what they'd shared in the basement.

It hit him like a sledgehammer, forcing the bit of oxygen in his lungs to be pushed out as he gasped.

The knot.

Slade had knotted.

How in the hell was that even possible?

He started to move, trying to test how secure the knot was, when Slade groan, using his weight to pin Oliver in place.

"Don't," the Alpha warned, hands clenching and unclenching like a cat kneading its paws. "Don't move, kid. Not yet."

"How the fuck did you..."

"Don't ask." Slade shook his head before letting his forehead rest against the back of Oliver's shoulder. "Because I've got no idea."

Oliver frowned, despite the rather good feeling of being stretched around his Alpha's knot for the first time in months, feeling like his world had just tilted on its axis. It wasn't possible for him to be nearing a heat cycle, not with the suppressants still in his system. So why would Slade have knotted him? He didn't know enough about biology to know if it was possible to knot outside of a heat but he didn't think it was. He'd never heard of it happening before. Never read about it either.

After a few minutes he drew a deep breath and turned his head enough to look at Slade.

"This...This might not last long," he said as he felt Slade's hips twitch against his ass, no doubt Slade was fighting the instinct to pull away. In heat that instinct was muted, all but gone, in favour of an instinct telling an Alpha to stay in place, to let his body pump as much seed into his Omega as possible to further the chances of a baby.

"And it might last longer than a heat knot," Slade fired back, sounded as confused as Oliver felt. "Only ever heard about this happening when an Omega was close to their heat." He paused and sniffed at Oliver's neck, his nose wrinkling. "And I can smell the fucking suppressants in your sweat. How the hell has no one else noticed that?"

"Special...ah shit, don't move like that...body spray." Oliver winced a bit when Slade's hips jerked a bit, the Alpha murmuring an apology. "Makes me smell like a Beta."

Slade grunted, nosing at Oliver's neck.

"Like the way you naturally smell." The way Slade said it, deep and rumbling, make Oliver quiver. "All sweet and rich and mine."

Oliver gasped when Slade's hips twitched, pushing closer to him, causing the knot to press harder and a bit more of Slade's cum to spurt into him. "Christ..." the Omega hissed as a small jolt of pleasure shot through him. "Slade..."

"Hmm." Slade licked Oliver's neck, nipping possessively, like an Alpha suffering the pheromones of an Omega in heat. "Love how you moan my name."

"You just love hearing me moan," Oliver teased as he felt Slade's knot slowly start to go down.

Slade mumbled something in a language Oliver didn't understand, which was surprising given the number of languages Oliver had learned while on the island, and carefully pulled out of Oliver, though he didn't move from where he was slumped over Oliver's back. He rubbed his hand over Oliver's side, fingers slipping over smooth and scarred skin, remembering nights spent mapping out inch after inch of Oliver's skin just because he could.

Oliver made a soft sound as he felt Slade's fingers running over his side. It brought back memories, surprisingly good memories, of a time before their relationship had fallen apart. He reached down, covering Slade's hand, thumb brushing over the back and he smiled as his eyes slipped shut, enjoying the feel of his Alpha draped over him like a blanket and he probably would have fallen asleep if not for the sudden, and loud, ringing of his cell phone.

He heard Slade growl as the Alpha moved back, giving Oliver the space to straighten and yank his jeans back up so he could fish his phone from his pocket. "What?" He snapped, unable to stop his irritation from spilling over.

"I suggest a different tone, young man, I'm still your mother."

Oliver closed his eyes and groaned softly.

"Mom," he said as he opened his eyes, slowly turning towards Slade, who had righted his clothes but was watching Oliver with a possessive gaze. "Sorry...rough morning."

"I don't doubt it," Moira replied and Oliver immediately regretted answering his phone. "Your sister just called me. She seemed...agitated. Said something about an Alpha being possessive with you."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. He was suddenly considering strangling Thea.

"It's not like that, Mom."

Moira made a low sound.

"I'd rather not discuss this over the phone," she said, surprising him with the tone of her voice, the one that said she wasn't going to simply let him talk his way out of this one. "I'd like you to come home so that we can talk."

"Mom..."

"Oliver, I don't ask for much. I really don't. But this is something I'm asking, no, I'm demanding, of you."

He sighed.

"Alright. I should be home in an hour."

"Thank you, Oliver."

Ending the call he tucked the phone back into his pocket. This day just seemed to have taken an even worse turn. And he'd thought Thea's tantrum had been as bad as it would get.


	31. Chapter 31

By the time Oliver made it home, courtesy of Slade, he was feeling even more uneasy than before. Slade had offered to stay, to face this with him, but Oliver had known better. His mother might be an Omega but if she thought Slade was pressuring him then things could turn as bad as they had with Thea. So he'd refused the offer, telling Slade that he wasn't the boy from the island anymore and he could face this battle on his own.

Standing in front of the main doors he was beginning to doubt himself though. Maybe he should have had Slade back him up after all.

It wasn't often his mother insisted they talk about something. The last time had been when he'd been in middle school and Raisa had found marijuana in his bedroom. 

He drew a deep breath and went inside.

He glanced around the entryway and, before he could even wonder where his mother was, Raisa appeared from the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Mrs Queen is waiting in the living room," she said as she walked over, patting Oliver's arm affectionately. "You'll be fine."

Oliver forced a smile. "I wouldn't be so certain."

Raisa chuckled, patting his arm again.

"She's just worried," she said with a small smile. "It's what mother's do, Mr Oliver."

He looked at the woman who was like his grandmother. The woman who had always treated him like her own. "Are you worried about me, Raisa?"

Raisa cupped his cheek and her smile was affectionate. "You need to make your own choices. Your mother and sister may worry about you but in the end you need to do what makes you happy. If this Alpha friend of yours makes you happy then that is what matters."

Oliver smiled genuinely and reached up, taking Raisa's hand in his and kissing the back of it, making her chuckle. "You are an amazing woman, Raisa. Never let anyone ever tell you differently."

Raisa nodded and Oliver drew a deep breath. "Time to face the music I suppose," he said and she chuckled, patting his hand.

"You'll be fine."

He nodded and watched as Raisa walked away before he turned towards the living room. With a deep breath he slowly made his way forward, silently reminding himself that he had faced much worse than a simple conversation with his mother. He had taken on armed killers, psychotic drug dealers and a bitchy Alpha with a vendetta against her own father. He could handle this without any problem. _Right,_ a nagging little voice in the back of his mind taunted. _Just like you can handle the fact that Slade wants to be part of your life again._

Pushing that little voice away he entered the living room, finding Moira sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for him.

"Mom," he greeted, hoping that this went smoother than the confrontation with Thea. At least it wouldn't be as violent.

"Oliver."

Moira's tone was calm and even, a good sign, hopefully, and Oliver approached at a fairly even pace until he was able to sit on the couch on the other side of the coffee table. She was silent until he was seated and then she drew a deep breath, he steeled himself for whatever she might say to him.

"So, you're seeing an Alpha." It wasn't a question but he gave a half hearted nod because how else was he supposed to explain his relationship with Slade? Especially after what Thea had seen and no doubt relayed to their mother. "A...possessive Alpha, from what your sister told me."

"It's not as bad as Thea made it sound." Oliver silently hoped he could smooth this over. "He's just...well I guess possessive is really the only word for it but he's...he's not a bad guy."

Moira said nothing for a moment, clearly considering what he had said.

"Thea said he acted like an Alpha acts when someone threatens their Omega."

"Because Thea's such an expert on bonded Alpha behaviour," Oliver could help but snark, which caused Moira to frown and give him a disapproving look.

"Your sister may not be bonded but she is an Alpha, Oliver. Her instincts are to protect the members of her family who are not Alphas. And given that you were...gone...for five years those instincts are even stronger for her."

"Mom..."

Moira held her hand up, effectively silencing him. "I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself, Oliver, I know better than that. But this man doesn't sound stable. You're a Beta, for goodness sake. He shouldn't be treating you like you're an Omega."

Oliver drew a deep breath, fighting down the sudden urge to tell her that he wasn't a Beta, that he was an Omega and that Slade had every right to be possessive of him. That Slade was his Alpha. Would always be his Alpha no matter what happened.

And that shocked him.

He was still angry with Slade. Still hurt by what he saw as abandonment.

But despite all that, despite all the hurt and anger and doubt, Slade was still his Alpha. He still _wanted_ Slade to be his Alpha. He knew, deep down, that no one else, no other Alpha, could ever take the man's place.

"I know this is going to be hard to understand," Oliver said softly, meeting his mother's gaze head on. "But what I have, with him, it's no one else's business. I'm not a teenager anymore, Mom. I'm a grown man. And...And I wouldn't trade Slade for anything or anyone. I'll take him as he is. Faults and possessive attitude included."

"Oliver..."

"I know this probably isn't what you want to hear," he acknowledged the fact that she had probably been hoping to convince him to stop seeing Slade. And while a part of him, that hurt and angry part, was still screaming that Slade couldn't be trusted, and while he still wouldn't be forgiving his Alpha any time soon, he wasn't going to give up on his Alpha completely. Not yet. "But, Mom, you have to try and understand. I care about him. Deeply and...and maybe completely. And if you and Thea can't accept then it's your problem. Not mine. I won't choose between the two of you and Slade."

Moira was silent for a long moment, clearly taking in what he had said, and she eventually sighed.

"I can see there's no talking you out of this relationship." She frowned and he knew she was likely still trying to figure out a way to convince him to stop seeing Slade. She'd drop the subject for now but he knew, just knew, that there would come a point when this conversation happened again. "Just promise me that if anything happens, if this man does anything that makes you uncomfortable, that you'll stop seeing him."

"I promise."

It wasn't a promise he was likely to keep but if it put his mother's mind at ease then he'd promise her the moon. She didn't look completely convinced but she thankfully changed the subject, asking about the club and how things were going, if the opening was still on schedule. He smiled and they began discussing the club and how things were going. It was a welcomed distraction from his whirlwind thoughts and feelings concerning Slade and their so called relationship.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	32. Chapter 32

A few weeks later and Oliver was seriously hating that he'd ever thought the words _things wouldn't be so bad after all_.

In a matter of weeks things in Starling City had gone from moderately bad to total disaster.

Half of the Glades had been destroyed.

All because of one man's grief and anger.

Malcolm Merlyn had created and put into motion a plan to avenge his wife, his Omega, who had been killed years before.

When Oliver had confronted Malcolm, who had turned out to be the very archer who'd nearly killed him months earlier, he'd learned that the man was the one responsible for the sinking of the _Queen's Gambit_. For Sarah's death. For his father's. It was Malcolm's fault that he'd ended up trapped on Lian Yu for five years. And though Malcolm had apologized, had been sincere in his words, Oliver refused to forgive. Refused to accept Malcolm's offer of joining him, of helping him rid Starling City of what he saw as a cancerous disease that needed to be cut out.

During his time, brief as it was, being held by Malcolm, Oliver had learned everything about what Malcolm had done.

Using his company and smaller companies he had purchased, Malcolm had acquired a machine that created an earthquake, amplified by a natural vault line running beneath the Glades, which had levelled half of the Glades. It would have been worse, given that there had actually been two machines, if not for Felicity and Detective Lance. With the tech specialist guiding him, Detective Lance had been able to disarm the first machine but too late had they all learned of the second.

Upon learning of the second machine Oliver, who'd fought and, assumedly, killed Malcolm, had rushed for the Glades, ignoring the sharp commands of his Alpha, who was at the club with Felicity, to get his ass to safety. He had to get to Laurel. Had to make sure that she was safe.

Thankfully she had been.

But Tommy hadn't.

Oliver had found him trapped in the building that housed the legal aid office Laurel worked for, a piece of rebar stuck through his chest.

Miraculously his best friend had survived.

Tommy was still in the hospital, still recuperating from the injury that had nearly killed him, Laurel barely leaving his side.

Oliver was beyond thrilled that his friends were safe but in his rush to get to the Glades, to get to them, he hadn't checked to make certain Malcolm was actually dead. He'd assumed an arrow through the chest was enough. The man had dropped, had been as still as stone, but it hadn't been enough. Now Malcolm was in the wind, Oliver's mother was taking nearly all the blame for what the man had done, even though her role in the actual events had been so small.

Oliver sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to push away the thoughts of how he had failed the city. He had come back to protect the people of Starling City and yet he'd been unable to stop Malcolm. Sure he and his team had managed to save some of the people in the Glades, but it still felt like he'd failed. Half of the Glades, a large part of the city, was gone. All because he hadn't stopped Malcolm in time.

A balled up piece of paper suddenly hit him in the face and he jerked, looking to his left to find Felicity glaring at him over one of her computer monitors.

"Stop it," she said firmly, giving him a scowl and narrowed gaze expression that she'd picked up from Diggle. "You're doing it again so stop it."

"I'm not doing any..."

"Yes you are!" Felicity pointed a pen at him even as he heard footsteps alerting him to the approach of Diggle and Slade, who'd stepped out to get food. "You're blaming yourself for what happened in the Glades! For what happened to Tommy!" She stood up quickly, still giving him that stern look. "Well stop! You're human, Oliver! You need to stop beating yourself up over this. If you don't I swear I'll hit you over the head with that bow of yours."

Before Oliver could say anything he heard a familiar chuckle, Slade's chuckle, as a box of Thai food was placed on the table in front of him.

"I knew I liked her," Slade said with a grin, looking at Felicity for a moment before his attention focused completely on Oliver. "And she's right you know. You can't keep blaming yourself for the shit Merlyn did."

Oliver frowned. "But..."

"But nothing, kid." Slade reached up, catching hold of Oliver's chin and forcing the Omega to meet his gaze. "Do you remember what I told you on Lian Yu?"

"You told me a lot of things while we were stuck on the island."

"I told you _that everyone is in this life for themselves_." Slade rubbed his thumb over the stubble on Oliver's jaw. "But you, kid, you fight not for yourself but for people who can't fight for themselves. You are not to blame for Merlyn's actions any more than you are to blame for your father's death. Or for Sarah's."

Oliver made a low sound and started to pull away but Slade gripped his chin a little tighter, holding him there. "You can't blame yourself," he said firmly. "Merlyn blamed himself for his Omega's death, blamed himself for not being able to save her, and look what happened. He drove himself over the edge. That _will not_ be you. I won't let it be you."

"Slade..."

Slade pressed a quick kiss to Oliver's forehead. "Just pull your head out of your arse, kid," he said as he released his hold on the Omega's chin and stepped back. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Oliver had to laugh as Felicity all but lunged for the carton of noodles, snagging it before Diggle could, which resulted in the two bickering back and forth about who ate more of the noodles. Slade rolled his eyes and set a thing of spicy chicken in front of Oliver, taking the sweet and sour for himself. Oliver opened the carton, the smell hit him full force, and suddenly felt his stomach roll, nausea flooding his body in the blink of an eye.

Leaping up he was thankful Felicity had had the foresight to put a number of garbage cans in the hideout because he was soon doubled over, loosing what little bit of breakfast he'd eaten that morning into one. His stomach was still rolling, dry heaves wracking his body, when a hand touched his lower back, making him reflexively jerk away until the scent of his Alpha wrapped around him, calming him.

"Oliver?" Slade sounded worried and that should have made Oliver worried but he merely waved his hand, trying to shoo Slade away.

"I'm fine," he said weakly, drawing several deep breaths as his stomach slowly settled. "Just...God...just didn't feel so great all of a sudden."

"I told you!" Felicity piped up from where she was nervously hovering just behind Slade, clearly wanting to give them space but worried about Oliver. "Stress! Stress is _so_ not good for you! You need to go home and just...I dunno...relax or something. Take a nap. Play Black Ops."

Oliver blinked, giving her a slightly confused look and she muttered something about video games and Oliver needing to get caught up on current media. Slade ignored her rambling in favour of focusing completely on Oliver.

"You're pale," the Alpha pointed out, reaching out to touch Oliver's face, despite his Omega attempting to bat his hand away. "And warm."

"I'm fine," Oliver repeated, pushing Slade's hand away, taking a small step away from his Alpha. "Just...Like Felicity said...stress...about Tommy...the Glades..." He glanced sideways at the still open container of chicken on the table. "Just need some...some real sleep..."

"You want me to drive you home?" Diggle was frowning, wearing his _I'm concerned about you, Oliver_ face. Part of Oliver wanted to say no, that he'd be fine on his own, but something in him knew better than that. He needed help this time and he couldn't be too proud to admit it.

Before he could say anything, tell Diggle yes, Slade had an arm around him.

"I'll take you home," his Alpha said, voice deeper and rougher than it had been in a while, reminding Oliver that Slade's protective instincts must be running wild right now. "I'll bring your car back, Digg."

Diggle nodded and Slade quickly, yet carefully, led Oliver out.

Oliver leaned against his Alpha, despite their height difference, feeling woozy all of a sudden. Felicity was right. His stress was getting to him. Once he was home he'd sleep for a few hours and then figure out his next step.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

Three days later and Oliver, still nauseous and slightly feverish, couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing.

The piece of white plastic in his hand, his shaking hand, was telling him something that just couldn't possibly be true. A little blue plus sign stared up at him. Practically screamed at him that this was happening. It was the third test but he still didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to accept that this was real and that he wasn't dreaming. That the stress of the last few weeks was just getting to him.

With a low sound he slowly sank down to sit on the bathroom floor.

His mind was a whirlwind as his vision was fuzzy. His thoughts kept bouncing from _this can't be happening_ to _how the hell am I going to tell Slade?_ His hand, still shaking, went numb and limp, the test falling from his grasp to clattering on the tiles. The little blue positive sign still staring up at him in a mocking way. He stared down at it, clearly able to see it through the haze that had settled over his vision.

Only one word whispered through his mind as he stared at the positive sign.

_Pregnant._


End file.
